


Jason

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Male Genitalia Fetishism, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: The story of Jason MacDonald, a Kansas farm boy, and his sexual education into becoming a cuckold.
Relationships: Master/Submissive Female, Master/Submissive Male, Mistress/Cuckold, Mistress/Submissive Female
Kudos: 7





	1. Jason MacDonald

**Author's Note:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author. Websites claiming to be in compliance with 17 U.S.C. § 512 and the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (“DCMA”) but not adhering to the statue law will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.

This is the story of Jason MacDonald and how he became a cuckold. The truth of the matter is he was most probably submissive in his sexual orientation; but at 18, he had no idea how he felt.

Jason stands 5’8” tall, weighs 140 pounds dripping wet, with brown hair, brown eyes, and very little hair on his body. He is considered very handsome, in fact older women just fawn over him. Given what they think or fantasize about him, Jason should be fucking his brains out. Trouble is Jason is not fucking his brains out much less anyone else. He would like to but his cock… Well, that is the heart of the story.

Jason left home for the first time when he matriculated at State University of New York. He was raised on a farm near a very small town in the middle of Kansas. He grew up around farm animals, planting crops, fixing fences, and trying to get good grades in school. The entire time he was in high school he never had a girl friend. He had plenty of friends both girls and guys; but, never really dated. He played baseball; but, that did not attract many of the more popular girls for they always went after the football players. Jason’s family consisted of Martin, his father, Mary, his mother, and two sisters. Alice was older than him by three years and Monica was younger than him by seven years. Story is Monica was the traditional unplanned child, not expected; but, accepted and loved by his parents unconditionally.

Martin MacDonald was born and raised in the house in which he now lived. Four generations of the MacDonald family owned the 1500 acres and he hoped one of his children would keep the farm going. MacDonald senior’s 6’1”height and 190 pounds were chiseled by fifty-five years of working on the farm. Seems he started working before he learned to walk. He worked long hard hours and his employees knew that he understood everything that could and would happen in the day-to-day running of the farm. MacDonald was a land millionaire; but, he always wondered where his next dollar was coming from. He was adept at fending off the bank and his creditors. He was a proponent of the government’s continuance of farm price supports and was very vocal about them. To the point, that he even started giving some of his hard earned money to the scumbag that represented him in Congress.

Mary MacDonald is the typical farmer’s wife. Cleaning house, cooking dinner, raising the children, helping around the farm, and making her husband happy any way she could. She was born Mary Catherine Smith in a small town not far from the farm. At seventeen, Mary stood five feet five inches, weighed ninety pounds, her hair was a golden blonde; which she wore to her waist, and her eyes were the bluest blue. She was considered one of the most beautiful girls in high school and a virgin. She met Martin her senior year in high school. He was there giving a presentation on the benefits of family farming. She was smitten with him from the moment she set her eyes on him. She was seventeen and he was the best looking twenty-one year old she had ever seen. Better looking than the poster of James Dean she had hanging in her room. She guessed that the easiest way to make him notice her was to strike up a conversation on farming. Her father wanted her to go to college and she wanted to also. Then MacDonald showed up and going to college was just a memory. Six months after graduating high school Mary Smith became Mary MacDonald one day after her eighteenth birthday.

McDonald could be heard telling his wife that it was her duty to perform for him without question. The children were never supposed to know about their parent’s sexuality; but, living in a small house with thin walls presented them with an education in sex through listening. It seems that McDonald loved to have his cock sucked for hours on end. Holding his orgasm for what seemed to be hours. Mary was used to having his 8.5” cock sliding in and out of her mouth. She did prefer to have it in her pussy; but, McDonald preferred the feel of her lips and tongue on his cock. He would moan and tell her not to lose a drop of his cum. She obediently sucked and swallowed what he gave her. The thing she wanted to do was kiss him after he came in her mouth; but, he would have none of that. Her job was to love him and accept his cum wherever he wanted to deposit it. She accepted the fact that he had no concern for her pleasure and turned to quietly masturbating when she had the time and especially when she was alone.

Jason discovered masturbation quite by accident. It was a very rare occasion for the children to be home alone for more than one day; but, their parents took a seven-day vacation and left older sister Alice in charge. Jason was all of twelve years old when he caught Alice in the barn with her boyfriend. He had been experiencing multiple erections and never did anything but hope they would go away. There before him was Alice’s boyfriend with his jeans and underwear around his ankles and his cock standing straight out. It must have been a good eight inches long, quite thick, prominent veins showed on the top and bottom, and had a big purple head. His right hand started to stroke it. Moving up and down along the shaft. His balls swayed as he played with his cock. Alice was on her knees looking directly at his manhood. Jason felt something stir in his pants. His sister was mesmerized by the size and beauty of the cock before her eyes.

“Oh, John!!! Please may I touch it? Please!” she cooed.

“No. You’re of age but still too young for me. I could get into trouble,” John answered. He continued to stroke his cock. John’s legs started to weaken. He swayed back and forth. His hand moved faster and faster.

“Please John!!! I want to know what it feels like. I would do anything you asked!!!” Alice begged him. Alice was aware that her mother would do anything for her husband. She knew that mom had to act like a whore in the bedroom. If she did not, her dad would take her forcibly. Only he did not fuck her cunt. He fucked her ass long and hard. Alice would listen to him grunting as he pounded her mother’s ass telling her this was her punishment for not doing as he asked. Alice would do anything for John, anything up to and including accepting his monster cock in her virgin ass!!!

“Open your shirt so I can see your tits. I want to see those tits,” John exclaimed. His hand slowed its stroking waiting to be sure Alice heeded his instructions.

Without as much as a single complaint, Alice unbuttoned her shirt and opened her bra. She let both fall to the hay covered floor exposing her breasts to John. They were not very large. Alice’s breasts were small, pert, and her small nipples were standing up. This was the first time that Jason saw a girl’s breasts much less his sisters’. His crotch began to ache as his 12 year-old penis strained in his pants.

“Here John, my breasts are bared for you. Please let me touch your cock!!!” Alice cried.

Alice let her right hand move between her legs and under her dress. She felt how moist the crotch of her panties had become. She pushed aside the narrow piece of material that covered her pussy. She placed two fingers in her slit feeling the wetness that was escaping from her pussy. Her fingers slid up to her clit bringing with them some of the moisture that accumulated between her labia and started to masturbate in front of John. She did not stick any of her fingers into her opening; because, she wanted to break her hymen with John’s cock and not her fingers. Jason had never seen anything like this before. He was mesmerized by the way his sister acted, the fact the he now saw his sister’s privates, and the size of her boyfriend’s cock.

John stopped stroking his cock and said, “So, you want my cock do you? Well, I’ll give to you when I’m comfortable with you, bitch, and that is when you’ve moved out of your parent’s house. Then I’ll give you this cock. Until then, you’ll just have to be satisfied by showing me your tits, playing with your clit for me, and accepting my cum on your face.” He proudly displayed his manhood for her. His smile said to her that if she wanted it she would have to do what he asked. He slowly placed his right hand around his cock and moved it up and down to show her the object of her desire. As he started stroking it, he could feel it growing bigger is his hand. John knew that this would be a big load because he hadn’t jerked off for several days. He anticipated seeing his cum all over Alice’s face.

“What a beautiful cock you have. I can’t wait another eight months. Please let me touch it. I’ll even let you put it anywhere you want. I need to know what it feels like or tastes like,” Alice implored him. She was continuing to stroke her clit when she saw the telltale signs that John was getting ready to shoot his load. She moved closer to his cock and raised her face to accept what she loved – his cum.

“Here it comes Alice. Just like I told you. Open your mouth. Taste my cum.” Just as the word cum escaped his lips, the first rope of scum shot from the tip of his cock and landed on Alice’s nose. The second and third landed directly in her mouth. Jason never saw anything like it before. There was his sister kneeling before her boyfriend accepting this liquid, he called cum, that shot out of his cock all over his sister’s face. His cock was straining in his pants. He quietly snuck out of the barn and ran back to his room.

Jason couldn’t get his pants down fast enough after making sure his door was closed and couldn’t be opened. He started to stroke his cock with his right hand. The feeling was incredible. His body felt alive and he almost fell over. It was then he realized that it probably would be better is he laid down on his bed. His hand slid over the head of his cock and this produced a sensation that sent chills through his body. Involuntarily his buttock began to clinch and his hips started to thrust. He closed his eyes and pictured his sister in front of her boyfriend staring at his huge cock. The sight of John’s cock pointing at his sister’s face made him moan very quietly. His hand continued to slide over his cock. It didn’t have far to travel. He was not as big as John; but, John was six years older than he.

Then it happened. His body went taut. His cock grew in his hand. It tingled. The sensation was nothing he ever felt in his life. His cock head expanded and the first rope of cum shot from its opening. It landed on his stomach and felt very hot. Then the second and the third escaped from the tip of his cock. He could feel the cum travel the length of his cock before it spurted out the tip. He shot three ropes and dribbled a few more. When it was over, he was covered with sweat, his heart was pounding, his body felt great, his hand was sticky, and he had his first orgasm. The results were plainly visible on his stomach and his hand.

After coming down from his orgasmic high, he realized that he needed to clean himself up. Looking around his room for something to use he found nothing. It was then his older sister walked into his room and he realized that in his haste he had not locked the door.

“What do we have here?” Alice demanded. There was no look of sweetness in her eyes.

“Nothing.”

“Who are you kidding, Jason? I know what you did. I’ve seen you walking around trying to hide the boner in your pants. You think I don’t know what a boner is? You played with your penis, didn’t you? You jerked off, didn’t you? I can see the cum on your stomach.”

Jason was at a loss for words. He never heard his sister speak to him like she just did. Should he tell her what he saw in the barn or just keep his mouth shut. He was totally dumfounded.

“Yes I did,” he stammered. “It was the first time. I don’t know what came over me. I just had this feeling and came to my room to try to do it. Other guys at school tell me they do it all the time. Please do not tell mom and dad. Please???”

“And why should I be so nice to you? So, you can start jerking off all the time?” she retorted.

“Because… I won’t tell mom and dad that I saw John and you together in the barn.” There he said it.

“Oh, you did, did you? And what did you think you saw?”

With that question, she walked up to the bed, leaned over him, took the index finger of her right hand and rolled it in the cum that was on his stomach, looked him straight in the eyes and said, “You don’t have the balls to go to against me. The last thing in the world you want to do is threaten me by saying you will tell mom and dad what you think you saw.” She placed her cum covered finger on his mouth and forced it between his lips. Jason tried not to open his mouth; but, his sister kept on pushing her finger between his lips. It was a futile effort on his part. He opened his lips and let his sister rub his ejaculate inside his mouth.

“That is a good boy. Clean my finger. Now, go clean up and we’ll just look at this as a learning experience,” his sister said in a very sweet voice while continuing to stare at him with vengeance in her eyes.

Jason looked away from Alice’s stare and replied very quietly, “OK.”

He could not believe that his sister was so mean to him. Didn’t she masturbate? Or for that matter, how many times has she let her boyfriend shoot his cum on her face? She apparently knew more about sex than he did. But still, he folded when she got tough with him. He let her put her cum covered finger in his mouth. He ate his own cum. He should have stood up to her and maybe he could have shot his cum on her face. He was a man, well soon enough he would be. Jason wished he never let her get the better of him.

The one thing he made sure of after the incident with his sister was that he double-checked that the door was locked when he masturbated. He made sure he had enough tissues in his room. He could always say they were for blowing his nose when actually they were there to clean his cum from his stomach and hand.

The years passed and Alice never mentioned the masturbation incident again. Jason tried to jerk off when no one was home; but, that was a futile idea. He found he liked to masturbate right before he fell asleep. He thought about many girls he would love to do what John did to his sister. He also came to accept that he would never be as large as John. Although, he did not consider himself gay, he could not get the size of John’s cock out of his mind and the salty taste of his own cum. But, that still could not and would not take away the intense feeling he got when his orgasm reached its crescendo, his cum shot from his cock, and landed on his stomach.

Now he was at college, away from home, and on his own. Sharing a dormitory apartment with an upper classman. He was starting out on the road to…


	2. Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander - a Russian by birth - college student - seeking a way to make money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

New York City held many a new experience for Jason. He learned how to use the subway and bus system to travel around the city. He just loved to sit and watch the people of New York. There were all types. Rich, poor, educated, stupider than a rock, prim and proper, sluts, and on and on. He would sit for hours just watching people. Sometimes he even forgot he had classes to attend. Fortunately, he always got good grades and his father made sure he had enough money is his checking account. The generosity of his father made it easy for Jason, as he did not have to work. His roommate Alexander was not so lucky. He had to work just to have enough money to eat. Sometimes Jason lent him money to get through the month. Alexander was always grateful and always repaid him only to have to ask again for money at the end of the month. Where Alexander was lucky, was with women. He had more girls calling him than Jason cared to think about. The one thing Alexander did not have to worry about was pussy.

Alexander Grandov, Russian Jew by birth, stood 5’10”, had black hair, gray eyes, a naturally chiseled body, and an only child. He did work at keeping in shape by running and using the weight room at the university. His parents were not wealthy and worked very hard to pay for his tuition. They immigrated to the United States right before the fall of Communism in Russia. His father had a PhD in Applied Physics from St. Petersburg University. In Russia, he had a pretty good job considering he was Jewish. When he landed in the United States, finding work in his chosen field was impossible. He worked as a salesman in a jewelry store on 47th Street, better known as the Diamond District. His take home pay on a good week was seven hundred and fifty dollars before taxes. His mother was not so lucky. All she could do was work as a maid cleaning apartments for little money. This was the great life they had left Mother Russia for in the United States.

Alexander made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to make enough money to buy whatever his parents wanted or needed. He was not going to let them just survive. It was his aim to graduate college, go onto banking on Wall Street, and make a million dollars in the stock market.

There were several occasions when Jason came back to the apartment he could hear Alexander and his latest conquest fucking. Although he had never seen his roommate naked, by the sounds the women moaned or screamed, Jason figured he was, either quite big or really knew how to use his cock while fucking.

“Oh, Alex… Give it to me… Fuck me harder… Stuff your cock deep into my pussy…” was what he heard when he entered the apartment after a day sitting in Washington Square Park. He stopped and leaned his ear against the door. He could feel his cock start to stir. He quietly turned from the door and went into his room. The sound of his roommate fucking this girl had made him horny. Jason had not masturbated for several weeks. Actually, he was afraid Alexander might catch him while he was masturbating. The doors to their rooms did not have any locks on them. Alexander did not masturbate. Shit, he did not have to. He had all the pussy in the world to stroke his cock to orgasm.

Jason went into his room and started to study to get his mind and lengthening cock off what was happening in the room across the hall. He would wait patiently until Alexander was done before he left the room. Actually, he hoped Alexander would sit with him and tell him about the girl he just fucked. He did not have to wait long. He heard the door to Alexander’s room open and the door to the apartment open, close, and the locks being secured.

“Jason, you home?” Alexander called.

“Yes. I’m in my room studying,” Jason replied.

“How long have you been here?”

“Oh, no more than five to ten minutes. I heard you in your room and just came into mine to study.”

“Ah, I see. You hungry?” Alexander queried.

“I could eat something,” Jason replied.

“Good, lets go out and get something. My treat. I’ll tell you all about it while we eat,” Alexander said with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

With that, both of them left the apartment for a local eatery. It always amazed Jason that all Alexander had to do was walk down the street and women would stop and stare. One day he would have to figure out what these women were staring at. It was not just the college age women. Older women in their 30’s, 40’s, 50’s, and 60’s would just stare. Some did it openly. Others were more clandestine. Husbands and/or boyfriends would not understand. Or maybe they would for that matter.

“Where to Alexander?” Jason asked.

“How about the French Bistro on McDougal Street?” Alexander replied.

“How can you afford to eat at that restaurant? If I am correct, the prices are pretty steep,” Jason responded with a look of absolute wonder on his face.

“Do not worry my roommate. For Alexander will tell all while we eat,” Alexander answered as he placed his arm over his roommates shoulder and guided him down the street.

This was the first time Jason had any sort of contact with Alexander other than shaking hands. He did not know what to do, so he let his roommate guide him to the French Bistro without question.

The French Bistro was a small intimate restaurant. When you entered the restaurant, you were assaulted by the smell of good French cooking. The building was narrow and the bar took up the front of the restaurant. The tables were in the back. Not many of them. Each of the ten tables sat four people. They were covered in white and red checkerboard tablecloths with a candle burning in the middle of each. The place was dimly lit and you could hardly see where to walk. The French Bistro was a very intimate restaurant and seemed more like a place lovers would go than two guys looking for someplace to eat.

“Excuse me, gentlemen. But do you have a reservation for dinner?” The tall maitre’d had asked.

“No sir; we don’t,” Alexander replied. With that, he shook the maitre’d’s hand slipping him what appeared to be at least a fifty-dollar bill.

“Ah, a reservation was just cancelled my good man,” the restaurateur replied. He showed them to a table in the back. They sat and awaited the waiter with the menus and wine list.

“So, tell me, tell me everything,” Jason said silently hoping Alexander would not leave out any details.

“Ah, where should I begin?” Alexander replied.

“At the beginning, where else?” Jason said with a smile on his face.

It seems that Alexander cut his one o’clock class and went uptown to Madison Avenue to stroll around the boutiques and shops to see all the things he could not afford. While he was in a small clothing boutique, he met Lacey quite by accident. He was admiring a sweater and she approached him and asked if she could see it. Alexander handed her the sweater and noticed the huge diamond engagement ring and wedding band on her left hand. She made no attempt to hide the fact that she was married.

“You going to buy the sweater?” she asked.

“No, I was just looking,” he responded.

“I see. I was thinking about it for my husband. He is about your size. This is the last one in extra-large. Would you care to try it on for me?”

“OK; but, I don’t want to get into trouble,” he responded knowing that all he needed was to get into some sort of trouble and have no way out of it.

Alexander slipped the sweater over his head. It was during this time, Lacey saw what she wanted to see. The bulge in his pants could not be real. She felt herself start to moisten.

“Yes, it is a beautiful sweater. I think I’ll get it; but, not today,” she stated as her left hand rested on his right shoulder. Her eyes kept on moving down the front of his body. They would pause at his crotch and move back to his eyes.

Alexander quickly took the sweater off and replaced it on the sweater table. He knew that she was available by the way she kept on looking at his crotch. She was not very subtle about looking. He smiled to himself and knew that if he played his cards right he could get into her pants. He was enamored with her. She stood 5’8”, weighed about 125lbs, her raven black hair fell just below her chin, her breast size had to be at least a natural 36C, and her legs… Oh, what beautiful legs she had. They were perfectly shaped. The skirt and heels she was wearing accentuated all the positive things about her legs. They seemed to go on forever.

“Are you busy the rest of the afternoon?” she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Before today, an older married woman had never propositioned Alexander. He figured her to be about 27 or 28 years old. He was always the one making the moves. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words.

Lacey leaned close to his right ear and whispered, “I want to see what is behind that zipper. Do you have someplace we could go?”

Alexander snapped out of his reverie and said, ”Yes, I have an apartment downtown near Washington Square.”

“Good. I’ll hail a cab and we can go there,” she replied. All the time they were in the cab together, she kept on opening and closing her legs. Every time she opened them, he could feel her leg press against his. It seemed she moved closer to him with each repetition.

It was as if the God of Sex was watching over them because it did not take long for them to get downtown and into the apartment. Alexander was relieved that Jason was not home. It would have been embarrassing to have him there when they arrived.

Lacey was not even thinking about anything but what was inside his pants. Alexander turned around from locking the door only to find Lacey standing directly in front of him. She leaned into him and placed a long hot kiss on his lips. He opened his mouth and probed with his tongue. She responded by opening her mouth and letting his tongue enter. Their tongues played between their mouths. She gently sucked on his. He responded by gently biting on hers. She pressed her body into his. Her arms were around his shoulders, her breasts pressed against his chest, her pelvis pushing against his growing hardness. His hands slipped down her back and cupped her beautiful buttocks.

“Yes…” she sighed.

She pulled her hips back as her right hand moved from his back to the front of his pants. She placed the palm of her hand against the bulge showing behind his zipper. Slowly she started to move it up and down feeling the outline of his manhood. He responded by getting harder. He pushed her away.

“Let’s go into my room. We’ll be more comfortable there,” Alexander said with a practiced statement of fact.

They walked into his room. The time it took for them to get from the front door to his room was just seconds; but, Lacey never let her hand move away from his crotch. She actually continued to rub his hardness. Alexander knew that this was going to be a good time.

Alexander turned and placed another kiss on her lips. She leaned against him and pushed him towards his bed. He felt the mattress against his legs and sat down. Lacey fell to her knees. Her eyes looked longingly at his crotch. She pushed him back and placed her lips on his manhood through his pants.

“Do not do a thing. Just let me have my way,” she said.

Ever so slowly, she undid his belt. She opened the button at the waist of his pants. She pulled the zipper down and parted the front of his pants. Outlined against the briefs he was wearing was the largest cock Lacey had ever seen. She put her hands on either side of his manhood and just held it. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip. She started to push his pants down and Alexander lifted his buttocks to help ease them down.

Lacey cupped his balls through his briefs. She again placed her hand on his raging erection. Slid it to her other hand by his balls and leaned forward and kissed his cock. She moved her hands to his waist and while her lips were against his briefs slowly pulled them down. Alexander repeated his upward motion to help her. As his briefs slid down and his cock became free, Lacey placed her lips against his manhood and kept it pressed against his stomach. Alexander gently kicked his legs to get the pants and brief off his legs so he could open them for her.

Lacey took his cock and held it in her hands. She picked it up so it stood tall from his crotch. Her eyes widened in amazement and a smile shaped itself on her lips.

“Oh, what a lovely cock you have. It is so big. I have never had one so large and so thick. I’ve seen them in movies; but, never touched one,” she moaned. Her eyes were wide with amazement and lust. She was holding what appeared to be at least a 10-inch cock.

Lacey looked Alexander in the eyes and without missing a motion placed her lips around the circumcised tip of his cock. She slowly took the head into her mouth and let her tongue swirl around it. Her right hand began to gently stroke from its base to where her lips were. With each stroke of her hand, she bounced his balls with the other. Her lips started to move lower on his cock. As her mouth was engulfing his cock, Alexander could feel her saliva coat his cock. He soon felt the top of her mouth and the back of her throat. She was trying to take it all into her mouth and succeeding.

“God, yes!!! What a lovely mouth you have,” escaped his lips. He was amazed that she could fit that much of his manhood into her mouth. Most women were lucky they could get the head into their mouths, as most never got more than an inch past the head because of its circumference.

“What a magnificent cock you have,” she replied and immediately placed it back into her mouth stopping just as her lips passed the head of his cock. She kept it there. She let her tongue caress the head and his slit. She could feel the ridge around the head as her lips moved up and down just in that spot. She was making Alexander moan with every pass of her lips over the head of his cock.

Lacey continued to suck his cock very slowly. She was enjoying the heat, the smoothness of the skin, and feel of his huge erection in her mouth. Her fingers were just long enough to get around its girth. His balls were heavy in her hand. She removed her mouth from his cock and slid lower between his legs. She kissed each of his testicles, placed each one in her mouth, and gently sucked on them. She lifted his ball sack and gently licked him underneath his ball sack to his anus. Alexander thought his head would explode as well as his cock.

“Enough,” he demanded of her.

Alexander sat up, leaned forward, and pulled Lacey on top of him. He kissed her lips and rolled her onto her back. With his cock pressing against her crotch, he raised his shoulders enough so he could get his hand on her blouse and began to unbutton. Lacey helped by removing her arms from the sleeves and unlatching her bra. Just as he thought, her breasts were magnificent. Her nipples were large and standing at attention. He lowered his mouth to her right breast and placed a kiss on her nipple. He opened his lips and gently sucked it in and rolled it with his tongue. Lacey’s hand moved to the back of his head and held it there while he caressed her breast. Then she pushed so he would do the same to the other one.

“Yes, press your hardness into me and make love to my tits,” she moaned.

Alexander slowly slid down her body placing kisses as he went. Her abdomen was taut, her skin was silky smooth, and had a golden color from sitting in the sun. Without asking, Lacey lifted her body and pulled her skirt over her head revealing the silk and lace panties she was wearing. Alexander could see the wet spot that had formed on them. He bent and kissed it. He tasted her for the first time.

“Oh, yes. Kiss me. Make out with my pussy. Let me feel your tongue on my clit,” Lacey cried as she pressed her crotch to his mouth.

He slowly licked the crease between her thigh and the small patch of material that covered her most secret of spots. His tongue sent shivers up and down Lacey’s spine. With a small movement of his left hand, Alexander moved the small patch of material to the left revealing her pussy to him. It was the prettiest pussy he had ever seen. The labia were perfectly formed and covered her labia minor and clitoris like a pea pod covered its peas. What also amazed him is she was shaved. Her pussy was bare of pubic hair. She did not have a small landing strip patch above her pussy. She was completely bare.

“Oh, my sweet… What a lovely pussy you have. I need to kiss it. Lick it. Taste it,” he said. With the deft movement of a professional, he removed Lacey’s panties. She was on her back with her legs spread thus completely open to him. He took in her beauty. His cock throbbed with expectation. He pushed her legs further apart and then raised her knees placing her feet on the edge of his bed. Her pussy glistened with her wetness. Alexander leaned forward and licked her slit gently probing between her labia. Using just his tongue, Alexander gently spread open her pussy, pushed up the hood covering her clit, and placed his lips around her clit. He sucked gently on her clit and savored her sweetness. His cock told him it needed to feel the interior of her pussy.

“Yes!!! Yes!!! You eat pussy so great. Yes!!! I love what you are doing to my clitoris. Henry never eats me like this. Alexander I am coming. Yes!!! Eat my cunt. Make me cum. Yes!!!!” Lacey screamed as Alexander administered to her clitoris and the entrance to her most private part. She pressed her cunt to his face, grabbed his head, and screamed in orgasmic delight.

“Fuck me, now!!! I want that cock in me. Fill me!!!” she implored him.

Alexander did not need to be asked a second time. He slid back up on the bed placing his body between her legs. His cock stuck straight out and Lacey eyed it with desire. He took it in his right hand and rubbed it between her cunt lips. He felt her heat and wetness though the head of his cock. He pulled away from her cunt and slowly stroked his huge manhood. He could see that Lacey was in awe of his member and wanted it in her without hesitation.

“Have you ever had a cock this large in you?” he queried.

“No,” she answered.

“Then I should take it easy. Let you get used to it.”

“No. Please just fuck me. Rape me. I want to feel it all at once,” she begged. Her eyes pleaded with him to just ram his huge manhood into her.

Alexander moved forward again with one swift motion parted her pussy lips and shoved his cock deep into Lacey. She was tight considering the amount of fluid she had produced. Lacey’s head flew back, her eyes rolled to the back of head, and her mouth let out a low groan as she felt the head of his cock pass through her opening. She felt the lips of her cunt grab just behind the head of Alexander’s cock. She could feel it spreading the interior of her cunt opening her to his manhood. It did not take long for her to feel his pelvis against hers. She was impaled on the largest cock she had ever seen, touched, or tasted. He pressed against her before he started to pull he cock back out; but, not all the way. He left just the head of his cock in her pussy. He could feel the wetness of her all over the shaft of his cock.

“So, you want me to fuck you!!! Fuck you I will,” Alexander growled.

For the next twenty minutes, Alexander shoved his cock in and out of Lacey’s cunt. He kissed her mouth, neck, ears, and tits. He bit her nipples. He felt her legs around his body knowing she wanted him to fuck her hard. He did just that. Fucked her hard is what Alexander did and Lacey had three orgasms from the pounding he gave her. His cock, balls, and pubic hair were covered with her wetness. He never felt a pussy as tight as hers and she knew how to use it. His cock was starting to grow. He could feel his balls tighten and he knew that he was going to cum. He could see in Lacey’s eyes that she knew it too.

“Ah… Here it comes… I’m going to cum…” Alexander cried.

“Yes!!! Fill me with your scum!!!” she moaned and cried at the same time.

Lacey could feel the head of Alexander’s cock at the back of her cunt against her cervix. She felt it expand. In fact, she felt his entire cock grow in her pussy. He pressed it hard into her, which is something her husband never did when he came. The first shot roared up from his balls, through his cock, and out the tip. Lacey felt it all. Her cunt was so tight around his huge cock there was no way she would not feel it. It astounded her. Alexander pulled outward and immediately pushed back into her as the second and third shots of cum left his cock and filled her pussy. She knew he was giving her a rather large load because she could feel his cum starting to drip from her pussy and coat the insides of her buttocks. He pulled out again and without any easing of the return pressure drove is cock deep into her pussy expending another two shots of cum. Alexander stayed impaled in her as his cock finished its job of fucking her and shooting its load.

He collapsed on top of Lacey. Sweat poured off him and his breathing was slowly returning to normal. She held him close to her with her arms and legs. She wanted to feel him go soft inside her. Lacey kissed his ear and whispered to him, “I want your cock. I will do anything for you. I want your cock.” She continued to kiss his face and neck until she felt his soft cock slip from her cunt. She pushed him up to see what he looked like soft. Lacey looked dismayed as she realized that soft Alexander was still at least four inches bigger than her husband. It was then she knew that she would have to have Alexander’s cock as much as he was willing to give it to her.

“Oh, Alex. I am just in orgasmic heaven. I am not kidding with you when I say I’ll do anything for you,” as Lacey pulled him close to give him another deep tongue kiss. She pressed her body into his.

“You are the prettiest woman I have been with. Your pussy it the most beautiful I have ever made love to. Considering you are married, it is the tightest one I have ever felt. But, if you are serious about doing anything for me; then you are to be my source of women and money. You will make me happy with your body; but, when I need to feel a different woman underneath me; you will be the one who supplies her. You will pay me for the privilege of having my cock in your hand, mouth, cunt, and ass. You will make me want to fuck you and pay me with enormous sums of money for doing so.”

Lacey grabbed him and said, “I am yours.” She kissed him again. He did not respond in kind.

Alexander got off her and told her to get dressed. “I expect you to be gone when I return from the bathroom,” he stated with a voice that dismissed her. She knew he was very serious.

Lacey got dressed. His cum started flowing out of her cunt and down her legs. Her panties would not stop the flow. She would have to do something before she got home. Henry would not like the idea of her fucking someone else. After she finished getting dressed, she opened her purse, removed five one hundred dollar bills, and placed them on top of the dresser near the bed. She knew in all her heart that she would take care of this stud because his cock made her feel exactly as she knew she could. Very fucked and very satisfied. She quietly unlocked the door and left the apartment.

Jason sat across from Alexander with his mouth hanging open. It was good that Alexander could not see the erection that was making a tent in his pants. He could not believe the story. “Come on Alexander,” he exclaimed, “You’re making this whole story up. You’re bullshitting me.”

“No my good buddy. I would not do that to you. How do you think I am able to pay for dinner?” Alexander reached into his pocket and produced the money Lacey had left on the dresser.

“Then who were you with when I came home this afternoon?” Jason asked with some trepidation in his voice.

“Oh, that was some girl that I met after Lacey left. She had the one good fuck of her life and then I threw her out. I am figuring that I can make enough money fucking Lacey and her friends that I will not need to bother with teenage college students. And my good friend, I will not have to borrow any money from you ever again.” Alexander was sitting across from Jason with his chest out, a gleam in his eye, and a look that said, “I have arrived.”

Jason was stunned as well as speechless.


	3. Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel - college student - dominant bitch - fetish for large black men and their genitalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The first time Jason saw her, she was walking across Washington Square Park heading for the School of Film at New York University. He blinked his eyes to be sure she was not a mirage. What he could tell is she stood about 5’5” had blonde hair, and nice legs. The fall jacket she was wearing covered everything else; but, he knew from the glimpse of her, he had to meet her. For the next week-and-a-half, Jason sat in the same spot in the park hoping to see her again. During his wait, he would think about her and feel the heat rise in his loins.

He looked up just in time to see her enter the park. She was wearing the same tan barn coat and jeans. He could not believe his luck. She was alone and traveling towards the same building. He got up and trailed behind her. She walked with a purpose, held her head high, and her body language told anyone passing her that she was someone who knew who she was and where she was going. Jason did not know how to approach her. What would a girl from New York want with a farm boy from Kansas? How would he get to meet her? His mind came up with several different scenarios. He hit on it just as she entered the building. Whatever class she was taking, he was taking also. It did not matter to him that five weeks of the semester had already passed. His other classes were not a problem. His professors knew that he would show up for the tests and ace them. He was determined to meet her. He would sit in today and talk to the professor about auditing the class.

Jason followed her up the stairs to the third floor and into a class on _‘The Making of Film Noir’_. He had absolutely no idea what the class was about. She sat in the middle of the room, which gave him the opportunity to sit behind her. At least, he would not have to turn around to see her. That would be embarrassing; especially, if he was caught. He had to know her name. Jason’s mind raced with questions, fantasies, and reality. When the professor came in, she stood up, walked to the front of the room, and handed him a paper.

“Thank you Rachel,” the professor said. “I hope next time you will not be late with an assignment”.

“No, Mr. Johns, I will not,” she replied.

Rachel turned to return to her seat and Jason had his first look at her face. His breath left his body like someone had just punched him in the stomach. She was beautiful. She had a face like an angel. Her blond hair was braided in pigtails and her face just radiated. Jason could see she had the most beautiful green eyes. They glowed like emeralds between her eyelids. Her lips were narrow but very well shaped underneath her perfect nose. Her ears were perfectly shaped and in each lobe were two earrings. She stood 5’5”, weighed 90 pounds, the shape of her calves and thighs were perfect for her size. Her breasts were small; but, if they were larger, they would take away from her beauty. She carried herself with an air of authority. Again, Jason realized that Rachel knew exactly what she wanted and where she was going to get it.

Rachel’s eyes contacted his for the briefest of moments. A small smile came upon her lips, her eyes twinkled, and she nodded at Jason. His crotch stirred and he almost fell out of his seat. Immediately paranoia struck him. Was she looking at him? Could she be looking at someone sitting behind him? Maybe what he saw was all in his imagination. Students had come in after him and he was not smart enough to sit in the last row of desks. Jason was very confused because the one thing he did not want to do was make an ass of himself. He watched Rachel take her seat and prepare for class.

The two-hour class flew by and before he knew it, he was stalling hoping he would have an opportunity to create a meeting with Rachel. She sat until almost everyone had departed the class. When she stood up, she made a point of looking towards the back of the room. Upon seeing Jason sitting there, she smiled to herself, gathered her books, put on her coat, and took one last glance before leaving the room. Jason told himself that she was looking at him. Why, because there was no one in the seats behind him. He got up and followed her out the door.

“Excuse me…’ Jason said except it was not loud enough for Rachel to hear. He picked up his pace to get closer to her. In his haste, he bumped right into her.

“Excuse me. I did not mean to bump into you.”

Rachel turned, looked straight into his eyes, and stated, “Oh, yes you did. I know you followed me to class.”

Jason face turned crimson. He was at a total loss for words. His crotch was on fire and he tried to hide his sexual excitement. Rachel could see his predicament and continued to stand there to see how long she could make him suffer. She smiled, her eyes lit up, and her tongue move over her lips leaving a coating of saliva that accentuated the color of the lipstick she was wearing. Jason continued to stand there with his mouth open trying to say something. As intelligent as Jason is, he was like a newborn baby trying to speak for the first time. His embarrassment grew, his face turned a brighter shade of red, and with his hands in his coat pockets, he closed his coat over his growing erection. He had to get out of this situation without losing his dignity.

Rachel knew that she had done enough damage to his dignity and self-esteem. “Two questions. One, Where you from? Two, want to buy me a cup of coffee?”

Jason came out of his reverie. “Kansas and yes,” he replied.

They turned, walked down the three flights of stairs, and exited the building on the Fifth Avenue side. Without asking him where he wanted to take her, she set out for the park. Nothing passed between them as they walked across the park to one of the hot dog vendors on the periphery. She stopped, ordered two coffees, and said “Jason will pay.” Without missing a beat she picked up her coffee, stepped aside, and let Jason move in to get his cup and pay.

“You know my name?” Jason asked his voice unable to hide his wonderment.

“Oh, yes. I also know that you sat for the past week-and-a-half waiting for me to walk across Washington Square to get to class. Only, I walked around the park making sure that you were still there until I was satisfied that you were dumb enough to sit there until I crossed the park,” she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

“How did you know my name? I have never spoken to you before today. I fact, I never saw you until the other week. How do you know my name?” Jason asked trying to keep the incredulousness out of his voice.

Rachel took a sip of her coffee and started walking towards the wall where Jason liked to sit as he watched the people of New York go about their daily business. She placed her books on the wall and sat down inviting him to do the same. She looked at him over the rim of her coffee cup and said, “You live with Alexander Grandov. He nickname among the co-eds is ‘ _Horse Cock’_. According to the rumors, he is hung like a horse and knows how to use it. I personally do not have firsthand experience; but, a girl in my English class said he was the best fuck she ever had.”

“But that still doesn’t explain how you know my name.”

“Because you live with Alexander of course. Believe it or not, a lot of girls are wondering if you’re hung like he is.”

“I only wish,” escaped from Jason’s mouth. He regretted saying it the moment it passed through his lips.

Rachel looked at him with the knowledge of someone who knew more than she let on. Jason sat there and just continued to stare at her. His penis pushed against his stomach and was obviously getting very hard. He never liked to get erections in public. Rachel put her coffee cup down and reached for some imaginary object on the other side of him. Her hand passed across his lap, bushed against his thighs, and as she pulled her hand back made it pass over his erection. She did it knowing that he would probably flinch or die of embarrassment from feeling her hand pass over his erection.

“Seems you have something in your pants,” she laughed.

“Please, please. I am not very experienced with women. I…” again Jason regretted what he said. He just stared at the ground below his feet.

“Oh, I see,” Rachel replied while trying to stifle the laugh she felt rising from her stomach. “Listen, I have to get back to Long Island. Why don’t you meet me here tomorrow at 11:00 AM. I know you do not go to class and if I am correct, you do not have any tests tomorrow. One minute late and I am gone.” With that, she stood up, picked up her books, and headed towards Fifth Avenue where she hailed a cab.

Jason saw she left her coffee cup and a book. He looked toward where she was walking and noticed she was already gone. Jason picked up the book and tossed both almost full coffee cups into the trashcan on the corner. His mind was in turmoil. How could he get in touch with her; because, she may need the book for an assignment? He walked back to the apartment thinking about Rachel and whether or not she left the book on purpose. This exacerbated his erection problem as it slowly dawned on him that she might have left it on purpose. He hoped that his cock would get soft as he walked to the apartment; but, that wasn’t the case. Jason actually started to run the three blocks to his building. By the time he arrived in front of the building, his key was out of his pocket, his mind continued to race, question her motives, and his erection was still pressing against his stomach. It did not take long for him to get into the building and run up the three flights of stairs to his apartment.

He opened the door and much to his relief Alexander was not home and more importantly he was not there fucking some co-ed. Jason walked into his room, tossed his coat on the floor, closed the door, and laid down on his bed. His right hand moved to the bulge in his jeans and he started to caress his erection. He closed his eyes and saw Rachel in his minds eye. His erection pulsed against the confines of his underwear and jeans and he could feel its heat with the palm of his hand. Jason could not handle the sexual excitement that was coursing through his body. He unbuckled his belt, opened the button at the top of his jeans, pulled down the zipper, hooked his thumbs under the elastic waistband of his underwear, and pulled down his jeans and underwear.

His cock sprung free and stood away from his stomach. Jason looked at his cock and could not believe how big it looked to him. The veins were standing out along its shaft and the head was pulsing. At least that is what he thought he saw happening. Jason had not masturbated in several weeks and with the sexual excitement, he was feeling would not let him get through it without some relief. His right thumb and index finger encircled the base of his cock and started to stroke it very gently. Although he knew it was his hand, he thought about how Rachel’s hand, mouth, or pussy would feel around his cock.

His breathing started to shorten. His hand slid up and down his cock. When the ring formed by his thumb and index finger slid over the ridge at the base of the head of his cock shivers shot up and down his spine. He could feel his anus pulsing as he continued to pleasure himself. His left hand slid between his legs so he could play with his balls. He would take his fingers and gently rub from the base of his scrotum to his asshole. This in combination with the movement of his hand over the shaft and head of his cock was sending waves of pleasure from his groin though his entire body. He bent his legs at the knees and lifted his butt a little each time he felt the need to squeeze them together. His hands continued their movement and he could feel the start of his orgasm coming.

Jason did not want to delay the impending orgasm. With his eyes closed, his butt pushed off the bed, his left hand playing between his legs, and his right hand stroking his erection the first pulse of cum shot from his testicles, up through the shaft, out the hole in the tip, and landed on his face. The power of the ensuing orgasmic explosion took his breath away. He never had or for that matter felt such a powerful orgasm. With the last breath, he whispered, “Rachel” then all his muscles tightened, and four powerful spurts of cum shot from his cock. His cum felt warm against his face and chest. He was very relaxed, and drenched in sweat after the most powerful orgasm of his life. An orgasm precipitated by a girl name Rachel.

He was coming down from his orgasmic high and it was then he realized something was wrong. There was a draft coming from the direction of his door; but, he closed his door. Jason turned his head towards the door leaving his right hand wrapped around his shrinking penis and opened his eyes. The sight made him drop open his mouth and try to speak; but, he was frozen unable to move. Standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face was Rachel.

Rachel stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She dropped her books and handbag onto the floor. She looked directly into Jason’s eyes and she walked across the room to where he was lying on his bed with his underpants and pants bunched around his ankles. She dropped her barn jacket from her shoulders and it floated to the floor. Jason was in a trance. His right hand was still wrapped around his shrunk penis. Cum dripped from his hand into his pubic hair. Rachel did not say a word until she was standing next to his bed.

“Did I do that to you?” she said without any sense of embarrassment.

She placed her hand on his and gently removed it from his penis. Jason’s penis did not move because when he was flaccid it was just four inches long. Rachel took his penis in her hand and leaned down to his ear and whispered, “What a cute little cock you have.”

Jason blushed.

“I just came to get my book. Alexander was nice enough to let me in and leave at the same time. It made me very hot to hear you moan my name when you came. For such a small cock, you shot a pretty big load. How long since you had some?”

“Excuse me?” Jason replied.

Rachel squeezed his cock in her hand and said in a whisper and inflection that sounded very similar to his sister’s, “When did you cum last? Answer me!”

“A week and a half ago,” Jason squeaked.

“Three weeks ago? You mean after the first time you saw me?” she asked.

“Yes. You were my masturbation fantasy then as you were today,.” Jason said with power in his voice.

“Good, because at this time that is all I will be . Now look what you have done to my hand. What should I do with the cum that is all over my fingers?” Rachel said.

She took her hand and gently scraped his cum from his face and stomach. She stood with her legs apart giving Jason a clear look at her denim covered pussy. Rachel could see him looking at her with lust and fear in his eyes. “I know you want to make love to me. I know you want to know how my lips would feel around your cock, sliding up and down as I press my tongue against it. I know you want to know what my pussy looks like and feels like as you slide your cock in and out of me. If you are a good… Now be a good boy and clean my hand.”

Without asking, she took her cum covered hand and placed it on Jason’s lips. Jason’s eyes opened wide in fear at what she wanted him to do. The last time he ate cum was when his sister made him do it after she caught him with it on his stomach after he masturbated thinking about her kneeling in front of her boyfriend. Rachel smiled at him, licked her lips, and pressed her crotch forward towards him. Jason closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and accepted her cum covered hand.

“Thank you sweetie. I knew you would not let me down. That is especially nice. Now use your tongue and lips to suck your stickiness from my hand. Yes, sweetie you suck my fingers so nice.”

When he was done with her hand, Rachel stepped away from his bed, picked up her coat, handbag, and books and with her back to him as she left his room said, “Do not forget our date tomorrow.”

Jason just lay on his be in total turmoil, his muscles not responding to his commands. Actually, he was not totally frozen stiff, because he noticed that the act of sucking Rachel’s cum covered hand had given him another erection.


	4. Ann Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older woman - waitress - lover of younger college boys - dominant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Rachel Cohen learned at a very young age that a beautiful girl could get a boy or for that matter a man to do whatever she wanted. Driving to New York from her home on the Long Island, she knew that Jason was someone she had to cultivate. He had the looks, the brains, and most importantly, he had a seemingly passive nature she liked. She had to laugh to herself about the scene in his room yesterday afternoon. Her timing could not have been any better. Seeing Jason with his pants around his ankles, his ass in the air, and his hand on his cock stroking it up and down had to be a picture worth its weight in gold. If she only had her camera with her…

She was traveling into the city via the Long Island Expressway and had left earlier than usual so she could position herself to watch Jason arrive at Washington Square Park at 11:00 AM that morning. She wanted to see how long he would wait because she had no intention of meeting him. She had other plans for today and her plan with Jason had to take time to unfold. She was more interested in seeing his level of patience considering his unrequited love for her. She could feel her panties getting wet as she thought about her meeting scheduled for 1:30 PM this afternoon. Rachel pulled into the parking garage at 10:00 AM and walked to east side of the park where she would station herself to watch for Jason.

Jason arrived 10 minutes before he was due to meet her. It looked like he took extra time getting ready for the meeting. He was dressed in a pair of tan gabardine pants, blue oxford shirt, tan v-neck sweater, and a solid blue tie. Rachel laughed to herself and although she was amused at the sight of him, she felt something warm rise from her crotch when she saw him. For no matter how much she wanted her plan to work, he was one good-fucking-looking guy. Damn! Did they have something special back in Kansas to make a guy so handsome?

Jason tried to hide his nervousness. His insides were tied into knots. His cock pressed against his stomach and no matter what he tried – short of masturbating – he could not get his erection to soften. It would be rather embarrassing to stand and have to cover his crotch because of his state of arousal. He looked at his watch and the time was 10:56 AM. Four minutes to go and the start of what he hoped would be a beautiful day for the both of them. He was not aware of anyone around him. His mind and his cock focused on meeting Rachel. He looked at his watch again – 10:58 AM. Time was moving at a snails pace.

Rachel could see his nervousness. He sat, looked at his watch, stood, looked at his watch, and sat again. She really wanted to go to him but that was not in the cards. She knew what she was doing could be considered a real bitch move; but, she felt that Jason would understand.

At 12:30 PM, Jason realized that Rachel had stood him up. He stood, turned, and walked towards Seventh Avenue to get something to eat. Rachel noted that he had waited an hour and a half before giving up. She was somewhat happy that he left when he did because she had an hour to get her car and drive uptown to the west side to her 1:30 PM appointment.

Sitting at the counter in a small family run coffee shop, Jason just stared at the swirls in the Formica counter top. His mind was numb, tears welled in his eyes, his muscles ached, and his cock was finally not in a state of erection. Her not showing up had taken all of the sexual pressure and feeling out of his loins; instead, it gave him a major league headache. He did not know why he felt like eating when he should find a private place to sit and cry.

“Coffee, handsome?” a soft sweet voice asked.

Jason looked up from the counter and nodded. He returned to his 1000-yard stare at the counter top.

The waitress returned with the coffee and placed it in front of him. Dropped a spoon next to the cup and saucer and said, “It cannot be that bad. Did someone die or something?”

Again, Jason looked up. This time he saw the woman standing behind the counter. She was not beautiful; but, she had a quality that just exuded sex. He could see she had big brown eyes, brown hair, a nose that had some work done on it, nice lips, and small pert breasts. “Sorry, I was supposed to meet someone and they did not show up. I am just a little out of it. Please bring me a cheese burger cooked medium well, fries well done, and a soda.”

“Sure, sweetie. But, I would not worry about it. It probably will not be the last time some girl stands you up,” she said turning to put the order in for his meal.

Jason watched her move down the aisle behind the counter as her backside moved from side-to-side. His loins started to ache again. The sight of her ass moving from port to starboard and back had the effect it was supposed to have on a male. He shifted in his seat realizing that he was starting to get an erection. She was returning to where he was sitting. She stopped in front of him and that is when he noticed the nameplate on her shirt above the right pocket. Her name was Ann Marie.

“Excuse me. But, how did you know I was stood up?”

A small smile curved her lips. “I have been around too long not to know the look of a person who has been stood up.”

“Is it that evident?”

“A smart one, I see. Yes my young friend. As obvious as the problem you are having sitting still. Relax, take it easy, and all things will pass. What is your name?”

“Jason MacDonald.”

“So formal. I am Ann Marie Longo. Pleased to meet you.”

“Same.”

Ann Marie heard the bell ring telling her Jason’s meal was ready. She smiled at him as she turned to retrieve the burger and fries. Jason noticed that there was not a big lunch crowd in the coffee shop. In fact, he was the only customer. The sight of Ann Marie walking to pick up his lunch again brought thoughts of her naked into his conscience thoughts. Her return and possibility of conversation was cut short when a male voice called from the kitchen.

“Ann Marie, come here. I need help with the order for Tinker, Tinker, and Solts.”

“Ok, ok. I am coming, Junior.”

Jason put ketchup on his burger and fries. He proceeded to eat at a leisurely pace wondering if he would be the only patron this lunchtime. For the next thirty-five minutes, he ate in silence as people came in to pick up their meals. He wondered why nobody wanted to sit down and eat. The place was clean. The floor, counter top, and tables sparkled. The glasses, plates, and utensils were clean beyond what you would think for a small downtown coffee shop.

“Excuse me… Hello??? Anyone here???” Jason asked quietly before raising his voice.

“Be right there sweetie,” Ann Marie called from the kitchen.

It was like she had read his thoughts because when she arrived in front of him she handed him his check. The writing was very neat and he had no problem checking the addition. He dug in his pocket and fished out a twenty-dollar bill. He placed it on the counter with the check.

“Do you have anything smaller?” Ann Marie asked.

Jason fished in his pocket to see if he had any smaller bills with him. The movement of his hand in his pocket dislodged his cock from its resting place. “No, apparently I do not,” he responded.

“Ok, I’ll be back with your change.”

Ann Marie returned with his change. She gave it to him and he noticed there was a note. She smiled when he gave her a five-dollar tip.

Jason not having a clue about the correct thing to do with the note opened it and read it while sitting at the counter. He read it a second time looked up and saw Ann Marie standing by the door to the kitchen looking at him. He stood up, nodded to her, and walked out the door. He turned left heading away from the park towards the west side of the Village. He could not believe his luck. He did not know whether to jump or to scream at the top of his lungs. Ann Marie’s note said she would be off in thirty minutes and would like him to meet her at her place. Jason had forgotten all about Rachel.

Ann Marie lived in a five-story walk-up also known as a tenement. The building dated from the 1920’s. Her apartment was on the fourth floor. As Jason walked up, he noticed there were only two apartments on each floor. Her apartment was on the right side of the building. Her apartment number was eight. Seems the person who owned the building used a simple method of numbering the apartments odd on the left even on the right. A small bulb next to every apartment door lighted each landing. Natural light filtered into the building through the skylight in the roof. The interior had marble floors, mahogany panels, and flocked wallpaper. Compared to the dump he lived in this place was the Plaza.

Jason took a deep breath, knocked on her door, and stood in front of the door looking at the floor. He heard several locks being undone, then the door opened just a crack, and he heard Ann Marie invite him in. The door opened, he entered, and when he looked up, he saw Ann Marie standing in front of him. She was wearing a pair of red lace thong panties, red thigh high stockings, and red six-inch high heels. Her breasts were exposed and her nipples stood like two soldiers at attention. Her face was made up and it glowed thus enhancing her eyes and lips. She looked younger than her thirty-three years. The door closed behind him.

Ann Marie walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. He raised his arms to put them around her and she stopped him. She held his arms by his side and whispered in his ear, “You shall not do anything that is not asked of you. If I want to feel your arms around me, I will ask you to do so. If you do not want to continue, leave now.” She felt Jason relax and she took her hands from his arms.

Ann Marie looked into his eyes and began to unbutton his shirt. She pulled the shirt from his pants as she continued to open the buttons. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and pulled it off his arms. She stood back and admired his smooth chest. She leaned forward and place he lips on his right nipple and gently sucked it into her mouth. She heard an intake of breath and low moan escape from Jason’s lips. She released her lips from his nipple and smiled to herself. She stepped back and place her outstretched arms on his shoulders.

She pressed down on Jason’s shoulders. He looked at her quizzically. Ann Marie increased the pressure and Jason fell to his knees. Ann Marie smiled at him as she stepped forward placing her lace-covered crotch in front of his face. She gently took his head in her hands and pressed it into her crotch. Jason froze not knowing what to do.

“Place your lips on my crotch. Kiss my panties. Smell my perfume of love.”

Jason felt her hands press on the back of his head. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the lace material of her panties. His nose was assaulted by her smell. He had never smelled a woman’s private parts before this moment. His cock started to rise in his pants. He moved his hand to adjust himself when he felt Ann Marie press his face harder into her crotch.

“Did I give you permission to do that?” she demanded.

Jason tried to pull away from her crotch to answer her and felt her press harder into his face.

“Answer me!”

Jason knew that he would not be able to move away from her crotch so he mumbled, “No.”

“That’s right Jason. I did not give you permission. Now be a good boy and kiss my panties. If you do it nicely, I will relax my grip on you head. If you do not do it nicely, I will give the choice of leaving on your own or I will throw you out. Just think of how nice my pussy will be for you my sweet college boy.

Jason could not believe what was happening. He kissed her on her panties. He really was not kissing her privates; but, he could smell them. His cock was pressing against his stomach. He felt her hands relax on the back of his head. He continued to kiss her panties. After about five minutes with his face in her crotch, Ann Marie pulled him to a standing position and kissed him deeply. They probed each other’s mouth with their tongues. Jason felt her pull his arms asking him to hold her as they kissed. She pressed he breasts against his naked chest. Her pelvis pressed against his causing his cock to strain against his pants.

Ann Marie reached down with her right hand and began to massage his erect cock through his pants. She found his belt and opened it with a practiced movement. She found the clip that held the waistband of his pants together, opened it, and unzipped his zipper. Without saying a word, she slipped to her knees in from of him. Ann Marie placed her hands on the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down. His cock escaped from its confines and stood out from his belly.

Ann Marie was startled and she tried to control her laughter as well as her pity. She expected to find a cock much larger than the one that was pointing at her nose. She leaned forward and gently took his cock into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around the head. It did not fill her mouth. She slid her head forward talking the entire length of his penis in her mouth. It did not make her gag and she could feel his pubic hair tickling her nose. Her left hand explored between his legs to find his balls. They were not tiny and not overly large. She had been with enough guys to know what a good set of testicles were like and Jason had them. Ann Marie proceeded to slide his cock in and out of her mouth while bouncing his balls in her left hand. She did not have to worry about gagging on it and had no problem with its girth because it had a small head and was very slender.

Jason just stood there. He wanted to remove his shoes so he could get his pants and underpants off; but, he knew better than try to remove them. He did not want to jeopardize loosing the mouth that was giving him his first blowjob of his life. He started to gently push his hips towards her face. He realized that is was Ann Marie who was using her left hand on his balls to control his movements. His cock felt warm, wet, and was getting very hard when Ann Marie suddenly pulled her mouth off his cock, stood up, and let her hand continue to hold his balls.

“I expected at least six-and-a-half, seven inches, or hopefully eight inches; but, I will give you what you are looking for. Answer just one question. Are you a virgin?” Ann Marie smiled and squeezed his testicles as she asked.

Jason was at a loss for words. How did she know? Did he have it tattooed on his forehead? Was his constant erection a giveaway? Jason felt the pain in his balls and whispered, “Yes.”

Ann Marie stepped closer, released his balls, and kissed Jason. She took his hand and pulled him into her bedroom. Jason tripped as he tried to follow her because his pants were bunched around his ankles. But, he made it to her room with her. She pushed him down on her bed and removed his shoes, pants, and underpants. He was completely naked in front of her. She pulled the red lace panties off revealing her neatly trimmed pubic patch to him for the first time. She lay down next to him and kissed him. Her right hand sought his small cock and gently stroked it back to its full size. She lay on her back and pulled him on top of her. She opened her legs and positioned his cock at the entrance to her love canal; but, not in it.

Ann Marie rubbed the head of his cock between the lips of her cunt. Jason tried not to push his cock into her, as he knew she wanted to control the situation. He felt the wetness of her pussy. His mind was reeling. He was going to get laid. “Jason, fuck me. Go ahead. Take me you virgin. Give me that boy cock,” Ann Marie commanded.

Jason did not need another prompt. He felt her place his cock at the entrance to her cunt and remove her hand. Jason pushed forward and felt her open up to him. He slid his cock into her. His head exploded as he felt the smooth skin of the interior of her pussy close around his cock. Jason felt her hands grab for his buttocks and pull him deeper into her cunt.

“Yes you little man. Fuck me. Push your sweet little boy cock into me. Fuck me, Jason. Faster. Harder. Try to make me moan,” Ann Marie whispered in his ear.

Jason responded by thrusting harder into her. He pulled his cock out as far as he dared and rammed it back into her. He felt her raise her pelvis to meet his trusts. His cock was in control. He felt himself rise above the bed to see his body fucking this woman. He could not believe that he was laying on top of this sweet older woman thrusting his cock into her. He could feel the muscles of her vagina trying to grab his cock. The smoothness of the skin on the inside of her felt good against the skin of his cock. He also felt her hands on his buttocks applying pressure to keep him as deep as possible in her. He could feel her mons pressing against him. When she relaxed the pressure he realized that he could pull out of her a bit only to feel her press his ass again to tell him to thrust back into her. Ann Marie was controlling his fucking and he was accepting. It was during a deep thrust he felt a sensation that told him he was going to cum.

“Oh, Oh! I am going to cum,” Jason moaned.

“Yes sweetie cum for Ann Marie. Deposit your boy cum in me. Give it to Ann Marie,” she said.

Just as soon as the last sound of her name passed his ear, Jason thrust hard against her. He felt his cock get somewhat bigger, his balls rise into his body, and the first shot of cum shoot from the tip of his cock. He pulled out and repeated his thrusts for the four spurts of cum that passed through his erect hot and wet cock. He was breathing hard as he finished cumming inside her. He lay on top of Ann Marie in a state of orgasmic pleasure.

“Yes my little man. You shot your cum into me. I do not think it was a whole lot; but, I know you came,” said Ann Marie. She unlocked her legs from behind his and continued to stroke the back of his head. His flaccid cock slipped out of her cunt.

“Now my sweet college boy, give me what I need. Slide down and kiss me between my legs. Make me cum. I helped you now you help me,” Ann Marie said as she pushed him down her body.

Jason let her guide him down her body to her private parts. He let her place her hands oh the back of his head and push it towards her red and somewhat swollen pussy. He saw a naked pussy up close for the first time; a naked pussy that he had just fucked, and was being asked to kiss. He could see some white liquid glistening on the inside lips of her vagina. Jason stuck out his tongue and ran it between the lips of her pussy. He tasted female juices for the first time. Jason could also taste his juices intermingled with hers.

“Oh, sweetie, suck on my clit. Yes, that is where it is,” Ann Marie cried out. “Suck my clit. Push your tongue into me. Oh, yes… Fuck me with your tongue. Oh, my…. What a wonderful long tongue you have.”

Jason placed his hands under her buttocks and lifted her pussy to his mouth to continue to lick and suck her to an orgasm. His tongue and lips found her clit. He sucked it into his mouth and stroked it with his tongue. He could feel her butt cheeks clinch as he made love to her pussy with his mouth. She pressed his face harder into her crotch. He was amazed at the taste. Especially since his cum was starting to drip into his mouth with her liquid. He found his cock starting to get hard between his legs.

“Yes, do it to me… Yes, eat me…. Eat me my bitch boy… Clean my cum filled cunt…” Ann Marie cried as she pressed his face into her crotch and had the orgasm she was wanting. Jason enjoyed feeling the liquid pour into his mouth and the taste of it as he swallowed what she gave him. He could not believe that he was eating her pussy after he had just fucked it, enjoying it so much he was hard again, and the orgasm she had was amazing considering she was not being fucked but eaten.

Jason lay quietly next to her. Ann Marie took fifteen minutes to come down from her orgasm. He slowly drew circles on her stomach.

“Jason, may I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do not worry about the size of your cock. Your tongue is just wonderful. Work on your pussy eating technique. Do not ever deny a woman your tongue and be sure to let her know you will eat her after you or someone else has fucked her. Do you understand?”

“I do; but, eat her after someone else has fucked her. I do not know if I could do that.”

“Oh, sweetie yes you can. Cum is just a salty liquid pushed out from a man’s testicles and prostate gland. You had no problem going down on me after you came in me. Women love a man who will eat her to an orgasm. Especially after she’s been fucked by a man’s cock and is sore from the fucking.”

“Yes; but, I was tasting my cum not some other guys.”

“Well, all you have to do is try it sometime. My boyfriend would not mind seeing you eat me after he fucked me.”

“Will I get to fuck you also?”

“I do not think so. But, you can watch and masturbate yourself. One thing you will see is a man’s cock. I mean a cock that is eleven inches of pure fucking heaven. You do not have to make up your mind now. Just come by the coffee shop and let me know. In fact, if you show up, I will know you are in. If I never see you again, it was fun.”

Ann Marie leaned over and kissed Jason. By the look in her eyes, Jason took the clue and got off the bed. He found his clothes in the bedroom and the living room. Jason got dressed and let himself out of the apartment. Ann Marie smiled to herself knowing that Jason would be back.


	5. Mr. Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Jonas - black entrepreneur - user of white women - dominant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Rachel could see Lacey standing on the corner of Seventy-fourth Street and Central Park West from a block-and-a-half away. Lacey’s long legs coupled with her recently dyed platinum blonde hair made her stand out wherever she stood, sat, or lay down. Rachel could not believe how she was dressed. She never saw her wearing the clothing she was clad in today. Lacey was wearing black patent platform shoes that had to be at lease six inches high, a very short black leather miniskirt, a black halter top that did not reach past the bottom of her breasts, and a pair of fine black lace thigh high stockings. Rachel could tell that the stockings were thigh high because she could see the top of them when Lacey would shift from leg to leg or spin to look at someone or something passing by. She also could see Lacey was wearing pink lace panties. Something was up; because, if Rachel did not know her as intimately as she did, she would believe, Lacey was nothing more than a street walking whore, a common slut. Not the beautiful woman she knew her to be.

Rachel met Lacey precisely at the agreed upon time – 1:30PM. They embraced each other and kissed openly. Not a kiss of friendship; but, a kiss of someone who loves another. Their lips met, parted slightly, and when they touched Lacey pushed her tongue into Rachel’s mouth. Rachel’s arms encircled Lacey as she pressed herself into the older woman and accepted her tongue probing into her mouth. She could feel Lacey’s breasts press into hers and wetness begin to form in her privates. She kissed her for what seemed to be hours; but, was only about thirty seconds. Rachel never thought she would fall for a woman and begin or maintain a lesbian relationship.

Lacey broke the embrace, looked at the way Rachel was dressed, then into her magnificent steel blue eyes, and brought her hand to her face. She slowly stroked her cheek and smiled the smile of a person smitten with the other. “Rachel, I never thought I would want to be with you as much as I do; but, I have a surprise for you today. I love you sweetie; but, today will be something special. I promise.”

“What are you talking about Lacey? Why are you dressed the way you are?” Rachel queried.

“Do not worry about my style of dress that is my business. Maybe it will be yours too; but, today my sweet, besides enjoying the love juices of my sweet pussy you’ll enjoy some of the best cock this side of New York.” Lacey stated with a twinkle in her eye. With that, she took Rachel by the hand and led her down the street to an apartment building midway down the block. In her mind, Rachel continued to question her about what was going to happen this afternoon. She was expecting a quiet; but, sweaty afternoon making love to Lacey and not meeting some guy with what may turn out to be a huge cock.

The building they approached was nothing like the structures that surrounded it. The ornate building stood ten stories high and was at least fifteen stories smaller than the building on each side. The elegant brick and marble façade had a brass sign announcing that it was a private apartment building wholly owned by a corporation named _Retired Sportsman, LLP_. There are only nine apartments in the building. Each floor from one to eight comprised an individual apartment and a duplex penthouse took up the ninth and tenth floors respectively. An elegantly dressed plain clothed private security agent guarded the entrance. He stood six foot six inches, weighed about 275, his arms and legs had more muscles than a weightlifter had in his entire body, and on his right hip was a Glock Model 27. His body language, face, eyes, and demeanor said, “If you fuck with me, I will fuck you over.” Not the typical New York doorman; but, this looked like it was not your typical New York apartment building. As they neared the building, the doorman recognized Lacey, relaxed, innocently removed his right hand from near the gun, and smiled from ear-to-ear showing his pearly white teeth to them.

“Miss Lacey, how are you doing this afternoon?” he queried. “You look fine. Mighty fine.”

“Well thank you Leroy. I feel fine, if I do say so myself. Just fine,.” she replied with broad smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

“And who is that pretty little thing with you?”

“Leroy, I would like to introduce Miss Rachel to you. She is a fine specimen of a young New York woman, don’t you think?”

“My, my Miss Lacey, you seemed to have hit the nail right on the head. Pleased to meet you Miss Rachel.”

“Pleased to meet you Leroy.” Rachel answered. Absolutely astounded that Lacey knew this individual not because of his color, job, or size; but, because of the location of this private apartment building.

“You ladies here to see Mr. Jonas?” he asked. Smiling like the Cheshire cat and letting Lacey know that although she should answer, he already knew.

Lacey responded, “Yes.”

As Lacey replied, Leroy turned and walked up the three steps to the mahogany front door and opened it for them. Lacey walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Leroy slipped his right hand around her waist and gently gave her left butt cheek a gentle squeeze. She turned, took Rachel by the hand, and walked into the building heading for the elevator.

Rachel was taken by the interior of the building because it was an architectural masterpiece. The ten brass mailboxes were ornate and so shiny that one had to cover their eyes because the reflection from the light blinded them as they passed. The floor was white Italian marble, from the center of the high ceiling hung a fine crystal chandelier, the furniture was covered in fine Corinthian leather or lush velvets, and the walls were wainscoted in solid oak that was stained to enhance the golden beauty of the wood. Oil paintings in beautiful carved frames hung on the walls. One could see they were not cheap imitations; but, the originals. Even the doors to the elevator were top of the line – solid engraved teak wood. Rachel had never before seen teak doors on an elevator. Seems the ownership of this building knew how to invest and how to keep the value of their property more towards the high end of the return on investment scale.

“Whatever you do, don’t even think about fucking around with Leroy. He may be a gentle giant; but, he will break your neck without thinking about it. He works for the majority stockholder of the company that owns this building and that owner is the man you are going to meet. Leroy’s loyalty to him knows no bounds. Rumor has it Leroy performed a service for him and ever since the owner has taken care of him. In return, Leroy protects the majority stockholder without question,” Lacey explained to Rachel as they held hands and rode the elevator to the ninth floor.

When the elevator came to a stop at the ninth floor, Lacey took her hand out of Rachel’s and stood waiting for the elevator door to open. Rachel thought this a curious action considering Lacey had no problem expressing her love and affection for Rachel in public. The elevator opened directly into the penthouse’s living room, which is decorated in a modern motif. The couches and love seats are covered in leather and had chrome fames. A conversation pit in the center of the room was comprised of the two sofas, the two love seats, tables each with its own lamp all surrounding a glass and marble coffee table. The floor was covered in two offsetting colors of hardwoods and had very expensive Oriental rugs spread over the floor throughout the room. A fully stocked bar took up the wall to the right and a seventy-five inch flat screen QLED 8K TV, home theater equipment, stereo equipment, and fireplace took up the wall on the left. The wall opposite was floor to ceiling glass and seems such a waste considering the building across the street was ten stories higher. The ambiance of the room is controlled by lights hidden in the ceiling and curtains that could be closed in layers to shut out some or all-of-the outside world to the room. Privacy could be attained at the touch of a button.

The girls entered the room and stood in front of the closed elevator door. Rachel took her cue from Lacey. A tall black man of about forty greeted them. Mr. Jonas stood six feet eight inches, weighed 250 pounds, deep brown eyes, brown hair graying at the temples, and a physique that made him look twelve years younger. He was wearing gray gabardine pants, a white silk shirt open at the neck, black alligator loafers and matching belt, and platinum and diamond jewelry that just spoke of great taste and money. His smile was broad and inviting. “Hi Lacey. How’s my sweetness today?” he asked. His voice was a deep bass that seemed to rise from deep within his being. He spoke perfect English with a hint of a Caribbean accent. You knew he was an educated man.

“Mr. Jonas, sir, I am fine. I have brought someone for you to meet. Mr. Jonas, sir,” Lacey replied.

Rachel noticed the change in Lacey’s voice and demeanor. She was not as bubbly as before and was constantly looking down at the floor in front of her. She was not looking directly into Mr. Jonas’ eyes or as many people do when speaking, his mouth. Rachel felt a bit uncomfortable and started to shift ever so slightly from one foot to another. She knew Lacey for seven months of which the last three they were lovers; but, she never saw her act the way she was acting now. The size of Mr. Jonas was intimidating to her considering how small she was in comparison to him. Her New York defense mechanism started to make itself felt.

“Mr. Jonas, sir, I would like to introduce to you Miss Rachel Cohen; a beautiful Jewish girl from Long Island and only nineteen years old. I vouch for her honesty, loyalty, and ability to please, Mr. Jonas, sir.”

“From what I can see, Miss Lacey, Rachel looks a bit disturbed and scared at being here.”

“Oh, no, Mr. Jonas, sir. It is just I have not told her about our relationship. All I told her about this afternoon was the expectation of having some of the best loving in her short life, Mr. Jonas, sir.”

Turning towards Rachel, Mr. Jonas said, “Is that correct, Ms. Rachel?”

“Yes, it is in respect to her telling me that I would have some of the best cock this side of New York.”

No sooner, than the York came out of her mouth, she heard Lacey take a deep intake of breath and without any provocation felt the palm of Mr. Jonas’ right hand hit her across her face. She flew off her feet and landed on the floor near the steps leading into the conversation pit. Tears welled up in her eyes as she put her left hand against her cheek and rubbed it looking at him as if she wanted to kill him.

“That is the last time you will use that kind of language without my permission, Miss Rachel. Do you understand?” Mr. Jonas spat out.

“What did I… Yes, Mr. Jonas, sir (with a hint of anger in her voice), I understand. I completely understand that when I stand up I will go to the elevator and leave this place. I do not know what you expected; but, I am not your whore, I am not your white bitch, and I am certainly not going to let you or any other nigger use me for their pleasure.” Rachel stood while still staring at the black man who without any provocation slapped her face, turned, and walked backwards towards the elevator door and the button that would gain her freedom. She noticed Lacey standing there with her mouth hanging open shocked at what she heard Rachel say to Mr. Jonas.

“Lacey, if you want to stay here be my guest. I have no desire to be with this man or his friends. If you leave with me, I will not use this incident against you. If you stay, you stay knowing that I will never see you again,” Rachel reached the elevator and pressed the down button. Her face stung with pins and needles. She felt weak and light headed from the slap Mr. Jonas used to get her attention.

“Rachel, please… Do not go!!! I promise you once you get to know Mr. Jonas it will never happen again; isn’t that right Mr. Jonas, sir?” Lacey cried, pleaded, and cajoled.

“The only way she will stay here is for her to apologize to me,” said Mr. Jonas. He had followed her to the elevator door and stood no more than two feet in front of her. Lacey stood exactly where she was when the entire incident started. Rachel noticed that she turned to her original position facing the windows and the conversation pit while continuing to look at the floor.

“But you hit me!!!” Rachel yelled. “How the hell could I know what your rules are when this is the first time I ever met you.”

“Now, now, Miss Rachel. Language…” Mr. Jonas stated.

“What hell, also? Give me a break!!!” Rachel cried. Fear and anger showed on her face as she braced to be hit again.

But, Mr. Jonas did not make a move to hit her again. “Yes, Miss Rachel that is true; but, decorum says that you should not use foul, dirty, and/or expletive type words in front of people you do not know.” Mr. Jonas’ voice was softer, his body language more relaxed, and his piercing brown eyes were not throwing daggers at her. He was talking to her like a father figure not like some bastard who just slapped the shit out of her.

Mr. Jonas stepped forward, placed his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her to him. The top of Rachel’s head only came to the bottom of his chest. He took his right hand, placed it under her chin, and lifted her face. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips and then on the cheek that he had hit. His left hand slid around her shoulders and pressed her body into his. It was during this embrace and the motion of his body that Rachel felt something she had never felt before.

If she was correct, Mr. Jonas was packing the largest male genitalia in the world. She did not need to see it to know. Just feeling it pressing against her made her realize that Lacey had invited her here; because, she was going to give her to him. To what end, she did not know. Now that she had felt his manhood, the sting of his violent action subsided; she was becoming sexually light headed, weak in the knees, and wet between her legs. His lips caressed the hurt from her cheek. Jonas placed his hands underneath her armpits and lifted her off the floor, her face was now even with his as he pressed her body against the wall next to the elevator as he leaned his upper body against hers. Rachel closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and forced herself to relax to show Mr. Jonas that she was accepting of his power and control over her. What she heard Mr. Jonas say next put a small bit of fear back into her heart and made her tense her body against her will.

“Lacey, you white piece of trash. Get your bitch ass over here, now!!!” Jonas cried in a powerful yet calm voice.

“Yes, Mr. Jonas. How may I serve you Mr. Jonas?” Lacey replied as she moved closer to them. When she arrived next to him, she assumed the position of a submissive. Her hands were clasped in front of her stomach, her legs were close together, her head bowed, and her eyes were focused on the floor at Mr. Jonas’ feet. Rachel was astounded at the change in her personality. This was not the Lacey she knew. Not the woman who would spend enormous amounts of time dominating, caressing, caring, and making love to and with Rachel.

“Take my cock out you bitch.” Not a request but a command.

“Yes, Mr. Jonas.” Without raising her eyes to either of them, Lacey fell to her knees, opened the zipper to his pants, and placed her right hand inside. She fumbled around for a few moments feeling for his cock or feeling for the slit in his underwear. Rachel could feel Mr. Jonas moving slightly to help her find and free his cock from the confines of his pants. Lacey lifted her other hand to help as she pulled it out from its confines.

Lacey whispered, “Hello, my ‘ _Magnificent Mandingo Manhood’_ and without any questions or commands placed a single loving tongue kiss on its head.

“Listen you fucking bitch, it is not yours, and all I told you was to take it out, not kiss it! Now get your white bitch ass over by the fireplace and assume your working position,” Mr. Jonas commanded. While Lacey was performing her duties, Jonas had slid his left hand behind Rachel and up her skirt to her backside. Even though she was wearing a mini skirt, Rachel’s mini was considerably longer than Lacey’s. She was not wearing conventional panties; but, a string bikini thong made of the thinnest silk and satin fabric available for woman’s lingerie. The only material covering her ass was the string that rested between the cheeks of her ass. His hand made circular motions over the her ass cheeks and every so often used his middle finger to gently caress the inside where her anus lay covered by a single woven strand of silk. He never actually touched her anus. Caressed around it; but, never touched it. A shiver ran up Rachel’s back. She continued to try to keep herself calm as he caressed her backside.

Mr. Jonas whispered, “Rachel, my Jewish cunt. You know, I have never owned a Jewish bitch before. Never even fucked one; but, I think you are going to be the first...” as his tongue licked around the edge of her ear.

“Yes, Mr. Jo….” Rachel never finished her sentence because the air in her lungs was expelled when she felt Mr. Jonas slide the middle finger of his left hand up her ass to the hilt. Her legs tensed and her eyes bulged out of her head as she stiffened against his torso with the unexpected invasion of her anus. This was the first time anyone had placed anything in there. She was having trouble breathing and relaxing. Jonas just kept his finger pressed into her butt as she tried to regain her composure and stop herself from urinating on his floor.

“Yes, my sweet thing. I see this is the first time you have had anything up your ass. Well, it will not be the last. Just relax, get used to it, and do not even think about ruining the carpet underneath you by peeing on it. You would have to work your entire life as a twenty-dollar-a-blowjob street whore to pay for its replacement. Just relax because you are going to learn to be one of my ‘ _White Masturbation Bitches’_ just like Lacey. If you are good, I will promote you to be a ‘ _White Slave Bitch’_ and from that point forward you will be used only by me.”

Rachel continued to look across the room to where Lacey was standing. She tried to answer Mr. Jonas; but, as she began to speak felt him wiggle and press his finger deeper into her ass as a signal to keep her mouth shut.

“Watch your white bitch friend and learn. What you witness will be your work when you are here. How you perform will provide me with the necessary information to promote or demote you. Your body, your life, your sexuality when you are here are mine and you will be told to service any and all cocks until they spill their seed in the places I tell them to. You will become a masturbation cunt, a masturbation mouth, and of course with a wiggle of his middle finger, a masturbation asshole. You will not to pleasure yourself. You are not to allow yourself to have an orgasm. If you do, you will be demoted. Your pleasure is of no concern to me, or for that matter, any of the men who will be using you. Do you understand me?”

Rachel replied the only way she thought he would accept. With all the strength she could muster, she squeezed her asshole as tight as she could around his finger. She had started to become used to the invasion of her ass and was starting to enjoy the feeling emanating from her anal sphincter and the lower portion of her bowel. Jonas continued to press his upper body against hers and leave his cock resting between her legs. Rachel wondered when and if he was going to use his ‘ _Magnificent Mandingo Manhood’_. It was then Rachel noticed that another black man and a white woman had entered the room.

The woman stood 6 feet tall, had long graceful legs, narrow hips, narrow waist, small breasts, and was outfitted in a black maid’s outfit. She was wearing black thigh high stockings, black satin bikini panties, black maid’s uniform, white apron, white cap, and black high heels. Her face was made up like a whore. She approached Lacey from behind, put her hands on the small piece of fabric that made up the miniskirt, and caressed her backside. She kneeled down behind her and pulled her panties down around her ankles. She lifted Lacey’s legs one at a time to remove the pink lace panties. She placed them under her nose and took a deep breath. She took in the smell of Lacey’s sex that was soaked into the crotch of the panties. She placed the panties on the floor next to where she was kneeling. She rotated to her left, sat down behind her, and positioned herself to gain access to Lacey’s open legs and uncovered pussy. Lacey maintained the position she was in; because, she knew if she moved, Mr. Jonas would make the rest of her day absolutely miserable. Lacey did not want to be miserable. It was bad enough that Rachel had opened her mouth and gotten them into trouble from the moment they entered his apartment.

It was then that Rachel realized there was something different about this woman. She could not put her finger on it; but, she had a feeling that the maid was not a female.

The maid proceeded to lean back and begin to tongue Lacey’s pussy. Her long tongue stretched from her mouth to caress the folds of Lacey’s love box. She gently licked the labia major and the crease that formed between them and Lacey’s thigh. She moved her mouth closer to the glistening sex of Lacey, preceded to push her tongue into the slit of her cunt, and run it up to her clit. The maid gently uncovered her clit with her tongue, took into her mouth, sucked it like a cock, and released it to be caressed by her tongue again. Lacey tried to keep her legs from buckling, as she got hotter and wetter from the cunt licking she was receiving. The maid continued to lick and when she felt Lacey was ready extended her tongue deep into Lacey’s vaginal canal.

“Oh, oh….” Lacey whispered as she felt the maid’s tongue enter her.

“Shut up bitch… I do not want to hear a word or sound from your masturbation lips. If you cannot keep yourself from having an orgasm, I will demote you and you do not want that. Now, do you?” Mr. Jonas growled. “You watching Jew bitch?”

“Yes, Jonas. Sorry! Yes, Mr. Jonas,” Rachel replied correcting herself. She also squeezed his finger with her asshole; because, she was becoming used to it and knew that was the way he preferred to receive a positive answer. She was amazed at how gently he was holding her against the wall, how his lips and tongue felt against her skin, and how much control he could exert over her with just the one finger that was shoved up her ass.

The black man stood behind Lacey and between the maid’s legs. He lowered the zipper on his pants reached in and pulled out his cock. The piece of meat he was holding in his hand was nine inches long, four inches around, and uncircumcised. He gently stroked it as he moved closer to Lacey.

“Yo, Francine… Get your girly fucking mouth away from that white bitch’s masturbation cunt. I need to be jerked off now,” Tyrone commanded.

Francine lowered her mouth from Lacey’s pussy but did not move from between her legs. Rachel had just received another clue about the maid eating Lacey’s pussy. Girly mouth could only mean that Francine was a transvestite, transsexual, or a she male. Her curiosity peaked as she wondered how would or could she find out the answer to her non-verbalized question, _‘Is Francine actually a man?’_

Tyrone positioned himself behind Lacey, without so much as a word of warning or encouragement grabbed her by the hips, positioned his cock by the opening of Lacey’s womanhood, and slammed its entire length into her. Francine flinched when she saw what Tyrone had done. Lacey bit her tongue almost to the point of bleeding to keep from making a sound. Rachel let out a small cry of pain for Lacey; but, quickly stifled it before Mr. Jonas used whatever means he felt necessary to get her to keep quiet.

Lacey stood in front of the fireplace not looking up but looking at the floor concentrating on keeping Tyrone’s cock embedded deep into her body. Tyrone’s cock stretched Lacey’s cunt so wide that it looked like it was going to rip at the top and the bottom. He showed her no mercy by keeping his cock thrust deep into Lacey. The front of his pants were pressed against the bunched fabric of Lacey’s miniskirt. His hands pressed her lower body into his. Before he spoke again, he looked to where Mr. Jonas was standing and noticed that only the other white bitch was watching him use this whore for his pleasure.

“Now, I’m going to use you. You are to let your white scum sucking cunt jerk off my cock. I will control how and when you move. Understand, bitch?” Tyrone growled.

Lacey knew better. She just shook her head in an affirmative manner. Tyrone loosened his grip on her hips and pulled her lower body and cunt down the length of his cock. Relieved that he had her move away from him she waited for the next thrust of his nine-inch cock into her body. She had felt cocks as large as his but not as wide. Alexander was the only other cock that felt the way his did now. She knew that Tyrone would not care at all about her during the time they were connected via their genitalia. Tyrone did not wait too long before he pressed her into him with such force that she thought he had broken her hips and/or forced his cock into her cervix. When she was again impaled on his black manhood, he pressed and wiggled his hips into her to let her know who was boss and how much fun he was having using her cunt as a masturbation tool. Tyrone began to use the pressure of his hands to control the movements of Lacey’s hips as her cunt slid up and down his manhood providing the pressure and pleasure that he was looking for as he used her to masturbate him. She must have risen and fallen on is cock for at least forty-five minutes and she had no idea how long Tyrone would or could use her. Her legs were tired and aching, her cunt was somewhat moist and on fire; but, she gritted her teeth knowing that her goal was standing across the room holding her lesbian lover in his arms. She did not even think about or consider where his _‘Magnificent Mandingo Manhood’_ was at this time. She knew her job was doing exactly what she doing with Tyrone – letting him use her cunt not for a mutually loving sexual encounter; but, a hole to masturbate and shoot his cum in. To be used, as the white masturbation slut Mr. Jonas wanted her to be.

“Damn, what a tight hole you have, bitch. It feels so good sliding up and down my black cock. How sweet your white pussy looks wrapped around a black man’s dick. Yep, a nigger’s dick. Using your white bitch cunt just the way it should be. Francine, get ready to do your job baby. I am going to cum and I know you are sitting there waiting for your just rewards. I will shoot my black scum deep into this white bitch’s masturbation hole. Yes, her hole is so tight. What a fucking great hole she has. Here I cum you cunt,” Tyrone yelled.

Lacey could feel his cock expanding inside her. The walls of her cunt were pushing the skin surrounding his cock head up and down, exposing the bulbous head when he pulled her onto his cock, and covering it when he pushed her off. She had never felt anything like it and she had fucked other uncircumcised cocks. This time as his manhood entered her, she could feel the cock head swell and its width expand. She knew that this was probably the stroke that would take him over the top. And sure enough, it was. Tyrone pressed deep into her body and ground her butt cheeks against the fabric of his pants. Lacey could feel motion along underside of Tyrone’s cock and just as she expected it, her insides were being flooded and coated with gobs of Tyrone’s cum. He shot at least three ropes of sperm before he slid her down his cock before ramming her back on it to accept more of his black sperm.

“Shit, girl. I cannot believe what a good masturbation bitch you are. You never said a word, yelled, or moaned. Just took it like the white scum hole you are.” Tyrone released the grip he had on Lacey’s hips and his cock slipped from her cunt. It was covered with his cum and a modicum of her juices.

Upon seeing Tyrone’s cock leave Lacey’s cunt, Francine raised her head to place her mouth over the well-used hole between Lacey’s legs. She could see how red and puffy the lips of her pussy were. Her tongue slid into Lacey’s stretched hole seeking the cum that was lingering inside. Francine pulled her head away slightly to let cum drip down her tongue, into her mouth, and down her throat into her stomach. Lacey knew to let Francine eat her pussy until Francine felt she had cleaned all of Tyrone’s cum from her just used pussy. This was not the first time Lacey had Francine between her legs cleaning up the mess some of Mr. Jonas’ friends had deposited in her. All Lacey wanted to know was how many black cocks would she have to service before the day would be over.

Rachel was amazed at what she was seeing. Lacey just stood head down, legs spread, and hands braced against the fireplace mantel. She allowed herself to be used as a jerk off tool. The only pleasure in the act was the fact that Tyrone had a massive orgasm at the expense of Lacey’s pussy. Francine just watched and waited for her turn to do her or his duty. Rachel thought she could see the beginnings of an erection tenting Francine’s uniform. Mr. Jonas continued to nuzzle and kiss her neck, apply pressure when needed to her asshole, and never turned his head to see what was going on across the room.

“Do not think about using Francine to clean your cock Tyrone. Just slink off to the bathroom, clean yourself up, and let yourself out the kitchen door. Tell the others that I have decided to let the _‘White Masturbation Bitch’_ off easy today. They can follow you out. Understand dude?” Jonas stated.

“Maybe I will make her accept that faggots cock up her ass and maybe I won’t,” he said to nobody in particular.

“Yes, sir,” Tyrone replied, as he took his cock and returned it to its hiding place behind the zipper of his pants.

“See, Miss Rachel. Your friend Lacey knows how to accept being a ‘ _White Masturbation Bitch’._ She knows from experience. Not a lot of experience; but, experience just the same. I know you are wondering about Francine. Well, let me tell you about her. Her real name is Frank and his wife, Sarah, gave him/her/it to me when she became my ‘ _White Slave Bitch_ ’. Three months ago, I sold her to a Master in Atlanta. She had been training him to be a cuckold when she met me. I am finishing the job.”

“Mr. Jonas, sir. Please explain to me what he/she/it does for you? Is it something I can do for you?” Rachel asked. She had heard the term cuckold before; but, never really knew the meaning of the word.

“Miss Rachel, Frank is now Francine. Francine is a pussy boy and she will never be called Frank again. His cock is only four inches long. What a shame that a tall lanky guy like him had to be born with a cock that small; it really should have been a clitoris. His wife was never satisfied with the length, width, and amount of cum his balls produced. No matter how hot he was she was not satisfied when he was through. She did, however, learn that his tongue could reach his eyebrows and that is when she decided to push his head between her legs after he fucked her and make him eat her to orgasm. What surprised her the most was his willingness to eat his cum from her pussy. Finally, she got so frustrated that she stopped him from fucking her; because, she was not receiving any pleasure from his useless little penis. During one of their lovemaking sessions, he mentioned to her that since he no longer had sexual intercourse with her would she like to fuck another larger man. She agreed and decided she needed to have more than a tongue between her legs. Sarah did not know where or how to meet other men; but, it did not take her long to find a website on the Internet that explained the _‘Slut Wife – Cuckold Husband’_ lifestyle. After a few more searches, she found a site that listed clubs in the city where she could go to meet men. She visited one, went out on a few dates and found that black men had exactly what she was looking for – big balls, accompanied by large, thick, long lasting, scum-spouting cocks. After she had felt a black man’s cock sliding between her legs, into and out of her pussy, and then filling her with hot, wet, thick cum, she decided that he should be a she and service her and her black lovers. She took on the role of a dominant woman who had a useless man for a husband. Then through a network of black men with large cocks, she found me. You know the rest of what happened between Sarah and me. Francine’s present job is to clean this place and the other apartments in the building, cook, and perform oral clean up services for all the ‘ _White Masturbation Bitches_ ’ that visit here. If I am nice, I let him suck or fuck some of the black cock. He dresses and lives like a woman; but, he is nothing more than a cum sucking pussy boy. Miss Rachel, you are not a pussy boy. You have a white Jewish pussy between those beautiful legs and I am hoping it will replace the ‘ _White Slave Bitch_ ’ pussy I sold to Master Rufus in Atlanta.”

“But Mr. Jonas… I…” Rachel stuttered.

“Do not worry Miss Rachel. Let things take the course they may. Now open your legs and let me see how much of my ‘ _Magnificent Mandingo Manhood_ ’ I can slip into your white teenage cunt. Francine come over here and put the object of your lust at the entrance of Miss Rachel’s pussy.”

Rachel noticed that Mr. Jonas had not called her a white Jewish bitch when he ordered Francine to help him. Rachel raised her legs to allow Mr. Jonas access to her pussy. Francine kneeled between Mr. Jonas’s legs and gently stroked his tree trunk of a cock until it was harder than it had been for the last sixty minutes. She noticed that Rachel was completely shaved. She placed the head between the lips of Rachel’s cunt and gently rubbed it up and down a couple of times. Francine could see Rachel’s wetness coating the extreme tip of Mr. Jonas’ cock. When she felt it was coated with enough of Rachel’s juices, she wedged it at Rachel’s opening, and kissed the shaft below its head. Francine moved from between his legs; but, stayed kneeling in a submissive position next to them. Rachel noticed that Mr. Jonas did not yell at Francine for kissing his cock the way he yelled at Lacey after she did the same thing.

Mr. Jonas could feel the lips of Rachel’s cunt on the head of his cock. He knew that the smallness of her opening would not allow him to do anything more that rest the very tip of his cock at the entrance to her hole. He wondered how forceful he should be when he jams his cock into her sweet naked Jewish cunt. His first Jewish cunt and it was totally shaven – just the way he likes them. In all the years that he has been fucking, he never fucked a Jewish woman. Blacks, Whites, Orientals, and/or Hispanics have felt the strength of his manhood between their legs. Women of Catholic, Protestant, Muslim, Hindi, and Buddhist religious beliefs have succumbed to his lovemaking. Most women fainted or begged to be free of his cock. It was near impossible to get them to suck it. Forget about anal sex. The last woman to try to accept his cock into her ass had to go to the Emergency Room at St. Vincent’s Hospital to have her anal sphincter sewn closed. All he had gotten was half of the length of the head of his cock into her before her sphincter tore covering him with her blood. His size is just too big for ninety-nine percent of the women on the face of the Earth.

He did not want to hurt Miss Rachel. After all that had happened this afternoon, he has come to enjoy having her close to him. She looks, feels, and smells like an angel. An angel that has allowed him to push his middle finger up her ass and keep it there. An angel that responded to each whispered question of his by clinching her asshole tighter around the finger that rested inside her. Now, he was confused, no worried, about ramming his cock into her. She was tiny compared to all the other women he fucked. Her beauty far surpassed any woman that spent time with him and he was trying not to really hurt her. Yes, he slapped her; but, she deserved it and since that act of physical violence she has responded to every verbal or finger command he has elicited. This young white Jewish girl has captured his mind and heart when he least expected it.

“Rachel, I want to push my cock into you; but, I do not want to hurt you. I have never told a woman this before. I am astounded by your actions considering that I slapped your beautiful face earlier. I watched you and looked into your magnificent steel blue eyes as you watched your friend Lacey take Tyrone’s cock into her ‘ _Masturbation Cunt Hole’_. You felt for her; but, every time I reminded you with my finger that I expected the same from you; you responded by squeezing my finger with your anal sphincter. No woman has ever done that for me. Most fight me and make me do things that no man should do to a woman,” Jonas whispered in her ear. After which he place a gentle kiss on the lobe of her ear.

“ I want to make you my _‘Masturbation Slave Bitch’_ and more.”

“Mr. Jonas, I cannot see your manhood. All I can do is feel the head of your ‘ _Magnificent Mandingo Manhood’_ at the entrance to my ‘ _Masturbation Cunt Hole’_. I want to provide you with a place to masturbate whether it be my mouth, pussy, or ass. Use me, Master Jonas. I am willing to take whatever pain comes from having your ‘ _Magnificent Mandingo Manhood’_ inside me,” Rachel replied with a hint of shock, awe, and, love in her voice.

“Miss Rachel…” Master Jonas whispered as he began to press his eighteen-inch, eight-inch round, circumcised cock into Rachel’s nineteen-year-old cunt.


	6. Jason, Alexander, Lacey, and Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's continuing humiliation at the hands of the woman he loves - unconditionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Jason MacDonald sat on the beat up blue corduroy couch that was in the living room of the apartment he shared with Alexander. He was wearing a blue chambray shirt that was torn at the elbows and missing several buttons, tan chinos with no belt that were torn at the knees, no socks, and no shoes. His hair was a mess; he had not shaved in weeks, and had not bathed for past three days. In fact, he has done nothing; but, pine for Rachel since that eventful day. The first week after she decided not to show up for their date, Jason wandered the campus looking for her. He went into buildings and rooms where he thought she would be having a class. He even went to the Student Union to see if she would stop by for a bite to eat or to meet with some classmates to discuss some unimportant class topic. All this searching was for naught, futile, and just plain foolish; because, no matter where he went he found no trace of her. He has spent the past two weeks in the apartment looking out the window to see if she would pass by or in a childish fit hoping he would see her entering the building coming to see him. Alexander even commented on his decent into depression over Rachel and he should realize that, it was a relationship that was going nowhere and was not meant to be. He even expressed his dismay over his failure to keep up at least a minimal level of personal hygiene.

Jason even thought about stopping by the luncheonette to see Ann Marie. He figured that she may want to spend an afternoon with him; but, he realized what she had said to him. He remembered that she would like him to eat her after her boyfriend had fucked her. He was not in the mood to eat pussy filled with cum especially if it was not his cum. The idea of him eating pussy filled with cum was nice if Rachel was there or it was her pussy he was eating. But to sit and watch Ann Marie’s boyfriend fuck her and then have her sit on his face with her cum filled cunt was not in his mind set at this time. The only pussy he would like to eat was Rachel’s.

“Why has she done this to me? What did I do to her? I do not deserve this!” Jason cried into his hands. He thought about how beautiful Rachel looked and automatically moved his right hand to his crotch to feel and stroke himself. His cock was flaccid and his touch did not raise any sexual feelings or begin to engorge his cock with blood to establish an erection. He had not masturbated since the afternoon he lost his virginity with Ann Marie. His sex drive has hit rock bottom just like everything else in his life.

“Please… Please… Please, tell me what I did wrong! Tell me I did something to you, for you to treat me like a piece of shit. I did not even stop you from making me eat my own cum when you walked into my room unannounced! I will do anything you ask of me, just be here to ask!” Jason whined to himself, his face covered by his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks. He thought he heard someone or something and when he looked up, he was shocked, stupefied, dumbfounded, for standing in the middle of the room was Alexander, Lacey, and Rachel. Alexander had to have opened the door; but, to enter so quietly and surprise him the way they did he could not comprehend. He was like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler. His eyes were buggered out of his head, his mouth hung wide open, and he looked like Muhammad Ali had just punched him in the stomach. In fact, his face looked more like the reaction to having had just received a strong kick to his balls.

“Damn! Alex. Look at him,” Rachel calmly said to the other two.

“I told you Rachel. I told you that he did not take your not showing up for the date very well. For the past two weeks, he has just sat on that couch and cried,” Alexander answered with somewhat of an edge to his voice.

“I told you I would take care of the problem. I assure you that after I speak to him, he will be back to himself. I promise you,” Rachel said to the room in general. She could not comprehend what she had done to this poor Mid-Westerner’s psyche. All she had done was not show up for their date. It was not like she told him to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. It was just a fucking date.

“Jason, please stand up,” she asked.

Jason just sat there looking at her. Staring at her as if she was an apparition come to take him to a place he did not want to be. His eyes were bloodshot and tears were still falling down his face. He was not hearing what was being said to him. He was a total blithering idiot sitting in front of them.

“Jason! Stand up and go with me to your room!” Rachel commanded, this time with some anger in her voice.

Jason wiped his eyes and face on the torn sleeves of his shirt, stood up, walked across the room, put his right hand on the knob to the door to his room, turned, and looked at the three of them. He did not utter a word. Just stood and waited to see what Rachel would do.

Rachel smiled to herself. He sure is one good-looking guy even if he has just spent the last two weeks sitting here crying and acting like a two year old. She walked over to Lacey, hugged her, and gave her a passionate tongue kiss. Then she went over to Alexander, hugged him, whispered something in his ear which made Alexander chuckle to himself, and then kissed him on his lips. As she walked towards Jason, she said, “Do not worry guys. I have this all under control. I will make everything right.” She stopped in front of him, put her hand out telling him to open the door, and just smiled.

Jason opened the door to his room and entered it without saying another word. He heard Rachel enter and close the door. He stood with his back to the door, his hands on his hips, and just stared at the wall in front of him. He was mad and acting like a spoiled child. Rachel could not believe that he was acting the way he was.

“Jason, turn around and look at me,” she said in a quiet tone.

“Why should I? I did not stand you up. I was prompt for our date. I showed up. I waited for over an hour-and-a-half for you. I was all dressed up. I had flowers and a box of chocolates for you. I stood there like an idiot. People were passing me and looking at me like I was some sort of lost soul, a lovelorn fool. That is exactly what you did to me, Rachel... You made a fool of me!!!” Jason cried to her without turning around.

“Jason, for the last time, turn around and look at me when you talk to me. Because if you do not, I will leave and not give one shit about you and our future.”

Jason turned around not believing for a second that she really meant _‘our’_ and not _‘your’_ and stared right into her eyes. Those steel blue eyes actually had a sense of caring in them. He could see that she was somewhat hurt by what she had done to him; but, he still did not know what she was going to do for or to him.

“Jason, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I know everything and a lot has happened to me the past three weeks.”

“You know everything? What do you mean by that? A lot has happened to you?” he asked incredulously. “Tell me.”

“Jason, I cannot. Please believe me that I will when the time is right. Now, we have to talk and straighten out what has happened. I did not mean for you to fall into a depression over my not showing up for our date. It was just a date. A date! A few hours out together to get to know one another better,” Rachel said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

“Are you smart enough to discern what I want from you now? Do you think you know? Well, I will tell you bitch! All I want is for you to get on your fucking knees, open the fucking zipper to my fucking pants, take out my fucking cock, and give me a fucking blowjob. That is what I fucking want.” Jason said with a great amount of authority in his voice. It seemed to Rachel that he had become pretty adept at using the one word all New Yorkers used to modify everything.

Rachel was taken aback by Jason’s show of bravado. She never thought he had it in him. But her reaction was to strike back and strike back hard, “So, that is what you want me to do! Get on my fucking knees and suck your fucking cock. Be your fucking whore, suck your fucking cock, swallow your fucking load, and say thank you for letting me fucking pleasure you. Is that what you fucking want?” Rachel stared directly into his eyes and threw daggers at him with hers.

“Yes!”

“Well, my fucking cum eating Kansas farm boy that will happen when hell fucking freezes over. And hell is not fucking freezing over in my lifetime. I came here to repair the damage I have done. I am going to tell you that from the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew I had to meet you. You are the best looking young man I have ever seen. I find you genius level smart, extremely handsome, and I do want to see where our relationship could go. But, if you ever demand or command me to do anything again, I will fucking leave you in a New York minute.”

Jason was amazed she had said what she just did. The strength of her conviction reminded him of his older sister. He knew in his own heart and soul he was in love with her. “Rachel, please I did not know what I was saying. I just want to be with you. Hold you in my arms, feel your body next to mine, kiss your beautiful lips, and just….” He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, sadness, fear, and a hint of submissiveness in his body language.

“I know Jason. That can and will happen. I promise you; but, you have to let me be the one to set the rules. I want you to be happy. Believe it or not I understand the conflict within you and your needs.” Rachel softened her face, let her body relax, and just oozed sympathy for Jason.

Jason stepped forward, put his arms around her, and she let him. He looked into her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. Rachel raised her lips to his and pressed them to his. She felt his tongue begin to probe the space between her lips and opened her mouth to accept his tongue. Jason felt Rachel open her mouth and gently pushed his tongue into hers and began to caress the inside of her mouth. He swirled his tongue around hers, pulled his back so hers would follow into his mouth, and then pushed hers back forcing his tongue past her uvula, and down her throat. Rachel had information about his tongue and after she felt it trying to go down her throat, she knew she had to own him. She felt him press his hips into hers and that is when she believed it was time to break the kiss.

“Jason, please... We have so much to talk about. We have so much to accomplish this afternoon. I know what you want. I want to give it to you; but, again on my terms. Understand?” she queried, as she looked deep into his eyes. She also had to keep herself from laughing; because, when he pressed himself against her his cock felt like a little earthworm trying to make its presence known.

“Yes, but… I do not want to start something that I will regret in the end,” Jason said with fear in his voice. As much as he knew he wanted her, he did not want to offend or make her want to leave him. Rachel could see him shaking and trying to hide it from her.

This time she stepped into him and pressed her breasts against his chest as she put her arms around him to hug him. He responded by doing the same. Rachel pressed her mons against his hardening cock and swayed back and forth gently rubbing his penis with her body. She raised her head and offered her lips to be kissed. Jason took the hint and lowered his lips to hers. She opened her mouth inviting his tongue in and felt herself get wet thinking how good it would feel licking the juices that were beginning to run from her cunt. She removed her right arm from around his shoulders and moved it to the front of his pants. She rested it on his cock and began to slowly caress it through his pants.

“Oh… Oh…. Please, stop… I have not ejaculated in three weeks… I will shoot off in my pants… Please, Rachel stop…” Jason whispered with some urgency.

With that statement said by him, Rachel began the training of what she hoped would become the best cunt lapper in the City of New York. She eased the pressure against his cock. Stepped back from him and said, “Take off your clothes and lay down on your bed. Do not touch your cock. Just lay on the bed and look at me.”

“What?

“Do it, Jason.”

“Yes, Rachel,” and with that commitment to her he pulled the torn chambray shirt over his head, opened the button and zipper to his chinos, bent over, and dropped them to the floor. The most amazing part of this little incident was he did not have any underwear on and when he stood up his cock stood straight out from in front of him. He started to cover himself out of a feeling of embarrassment or virtue.

“Jason, stop that. I know what a cock looks like. Are you trying to be shy with me? If you have seen one cock, you have seen a million. Please lay down on the bed now,” she said. She wondered to herself why she said anything about seeing millions of cocks.

Jason stepped back to the edge of his bed and sat down. He turned, moved his legs onto the bed, and rolled onto his right side so he could look at Rachel. His cock stood straight out from his body and a small amount of pre-cum formed a pool around the slit in the head of his cock.

“No, Jason. On your back with your arms at your side and turn your head to look at me,” she ordered him in a quiet and calm voice.

When he assumed the position she wanted him in, she stepped forward and stood next to his bed. She smiled at him, looked into his eyes, and began to rub her hands on her breasts. She pulled up the shirt she was wearing exposing her flat stomach with a pierced bellybutton. The bellybutton ring was solid Platinum and had a single two-carat diamond dangling from it. She coaxed the shirt higher until she exposed her small but beautifully shaped breasts to Jason. With a practiced move, she lifted her shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor. Both her hands fell to each breast and cupped them. She pressed them together, released them, and began to gently rub her nipples. As she moved the palm of each hand over her nipples, they began to grow and stand up from her breasts.

“Oh, Rachel… “ Jason moaned as he watched Rachel massage her tits. His right hand lifted from the bed and began to move toward his straining cock.

“Don’t even dare… You touch your cock and it will be the last time you ever touch yourself in front of me.” Rachel had the presence of mind to see him moving his hand to begin masturbating and stopped him from doing it. “I told you to lay there and watch me.”

Rachel held her nipples between her thumb and index finger and pulled them stretching them out and elongating her breasts. Her hips trust back and forth as if she were fucking or being fucked from behind. She released her nipples and her breasts sprang back to their original shape except for the nipples. They stood out, larger, and much more tender than when she started playing with them. She slowly moved her right hand across the front of her body to the top of the pants she was wearing. Without missing a beat, she opened the catch holding her pants together, lowered the zipper, and let them fall to the floor. Underneath the pants, she was wearing a pink lace garter belt that held up white thigh high stockings, and no underwear. She stepped out of the pants revealing the white high-heeled shoes she was wearing. Rachel took her right hand, placed it between her legs, and held it tightly over her naked pussy. She began to gently masturbate herself with her hand.

“You like what you see, Jason?”

‘Yes… Why wouldn’t I?” he breathlessly replied.

“Do you want to kiss me? Fuck me? Have me suck your cock? Play with your cock for me?”

“Yes; but, I want whatever you want Rachel. I will do whatever you ask of me my sweet.”

Rachel continued to rub her pussy in front of him. She could see the lust in his eyes and the terrible time he was having keeping his hands away from his cock. Well, by her standards it was not actually a cock. It is more like a _‘penisette’_. She took the middle finger of her right hand, slipped it between the naked outer lips, and inserted it into her pussy. She audibly moaned for Jason as it entered her. “Oh, could I use a cock in me right now. I want to feel it thrusting in and out of me. I love having my legs opened wide and giving into my lover’s desires. Pressing my cunt into his body as I feel his balls slap against my ass. Feeling the weight of his body on mine as he breathes in my ear and tells me how wonderful I am fucking him.”

Rachel stepped closer to the bed and looked down at Jason. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Jason, if you do as I say without any hesitation, I promise you my pussy will be yours.” He just moaned as he looked at her pussy and how beautiful it looked with the middle finger of her right hand inserted into it. Rachel continued to finger herself as she kneeled down by the bed. She leaned forward and kissed Jason’s right breast. She sucked the nipple into her mouth and began to caress it with her tongue. Rachel moved her head so she could see how his _‘penisette’_ was reacting to her mouth as she continued sucking on his nipple.

Jason began to lift his hips off the bed and started fucking the air. He was so hot. His cock strained from his body. “Please Rachel. I cannot take it. I have to cum. I…”

Rachel took her mouth from his nipple and moved her head towards his _‘penisette’_. Jason moaned in anticipation of feeling her beautiful lips surround his cock; but, much to his surprise Rachel took her right hand and clasped it around the base of his cock. She squeezed very hard stopping all motion in his lower body and for all intent and purpose halting his cum from shooting out of the tip of his cock. Rachel could see the head and shaft become red and begin to soften.

She looked up at him and whispered, “Jason, can’t you control yourself? Look what I had to do. If I did not, you would have shot all your sperm all over yourself. I thought you wanted to give it to me. Shoot it up my pussy.”

Rachel stood up, let go of his _‘penisette’_ , and got on his bed and kneeled across his chest. She pinned his arms against his body thus giving her total control over him. Her pussy was just inches from his face. His eyes were glued to the honey pot of the girl he loved. She could see by the fear in his eyes that he was never in this position before. Rachel just loved the control she had over him.

“Jason, sweetie… Lick Rachel’s pussy. Let me feel your tongue slip between the lips of my pussy. Taste the love juices she has for you. Pure, sweet, uncorrupted Rachel pussy juice, the juice that runs from my cunt; because, of my desire to feel your hot tongue play across her tender skin. She wants you to make love to her.” Rachel moved forward and began to lower her pussy onto Jason’s mouth as she yelled, “Jason, make out with Rachel’s pussy, now!!!”

Jason watched as Rachel lowered her pussy to his lips. Her hands slipped behind his head and pressed his face closer to her love box. He knew what she wanted from him and he complied. The first thing he did was to kiss her sweet naked pussy as if it were the lips of her mouth. He opened his lips and gently sucked the labia major into his mouth. He had sucked the entire length and width of her cunt into his mouth and used his tongue to caress it without entering it. Using his tongue, he pushed her pussy out of his mouth so it rested against his lips. He took his tongue and probed between the folds that covered the entrance to her body. He felt her shiver as his tongue began its assault of her sex organ.

“No, Jason… Do not fuck me with your tongue, yet… Suck my clit. Kiss it and tell it how much you love it. Treat her like you would if you were kissing me. Talk to her and whisper what you feel to her. She is in need of a good tonguing and I know you want to show her how much you love her.”

Jason pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He tried to talk; but, her cunt was too close to his mouth for intelligible words to come from him. Realizing he wanted to do what she said, Rachel pulled her pussy back from his mouth.

“My sweet Rachel. I love your pussy,” he moaned.

“NO, JASON!!!” growled Rachel. “Tell _Mistress Pussy_ you love her. Do not talk to me. Talk to _Mistress Pussy_!!!”

“Oh Pussy… _Mistress Pussy_ , I love you. You are the center of my desire. I want to please you however and whenever you ask me to,” Jason whispered to the naked pussy that was just inches above his face. “I love the taste of your smooth skin and the feel of you pressing on my face. I want to make love to your clitoris with my tongue, fingers, and cock.”

“Not your cock Jason; for now, just your tongue and fingers. I need you not for your small, useless _‘penisette’_. I need you for the length of your tongue. I know how good it will feel cleaning _Mistress Pussy’s_ love juices.” Rachel could feel Jason begin to struggle to get free. “Stop struggling Jason. Fight me and I will leave with _Mistress Pussy_. You will never ever get to make love to her.”

Jason could not believe she was not interested in his cock. He was so humiliated by the name she used for it - _‘penisette’_. “Rachel, you are making fun of me again. I am not here for you to make fun of,” he cried into her as he tried to move his arms to get free.

“Jason, stop it. Just kiss _Mistress Pussy_ and I promise you that your _‘penisette’_ will feel better. Look at her. She is all wet and needs to be loved. Eat her Jason and if you do, I know she will reward you.” Rachel moaned.

“Please, Rachel. I want to do it; but, not with you on top of me like this.”

“Jason, I told you that if you did not listen to me and do exactly as I instructed, I would leave. That means that _Mistress Pussy_ would leave and you would have nothing and no one to make love to. It is your choice Jason. Make love to _Mistress Pussy_ or Rachel and _Mistress Pussy_ leave forever.”

Jason ceased his struggling, raised his head to _Mistress Pussy_ , and swiped his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the hood that covered her clitoris. He placed his lips over the cover and used his tongue to expose the soft piece of flesh that governed the orgasmic pleasures of a woman’s body. He sucked _Mistress Pussy’s_ clit into his mouth and began to caress it with his tongue. He slid it between his lips and sucked on it like it belonged to him. Rachel began to grind her pussy on his face. His tongue was sending lightening bolts of pleasure through her body. She was beginning to feel the early contractions of an orgasm in her pussy. Yes, her pussy; but, for Jason – _Mistress Pussy_.

“Oh, damn you! You Kansas cunt lapper… Suck _Mistress Pussy’s_ clit. Roll it between your lips again. Suck it into your mouth and play with it with your magic tongue. Eat me you cunt lapping farm boy. I’m going to cum.” Rachel pressed _Mistress Pussy_ against Jason’s face. She pressed her thighs against the sides of his head. She raised her hands to her tits and began to massage her nipples and squeeze them. Jason’s lips and tongue were doing to _Mistress Pussy_ exactly like she wanted. He had not tried to fuck her with his tongue; but, listened to her commands and sucked on her clit like it was a small lollipop. She knew in a few seconds his ministrations would give her a clitoral orgasm and she would flood his face with her juices.

“YES, YES, YES!!!” Rachel cried as her body was racked by an enormous orgasm.

Jason felt her legs close against the sides of his head and _Mistress Pussy_ press down on his face. He could feel all the muscles in her body tense and a shiver run up and down her spine. Then without a hint of anything else happening to her body, he felt a flood of liquid leave _Mistress Pussy_ and cover his face. After _Mistress Pussy_ gave him what he believed to be his reward, Rachel relaxed her orgasmic grip on his head, rolled off his chest, and lay down next to him.

“God, Jason that was the best. I cannot wait until I feel your tongue enter _Mistress Pussy’s_ love hole.”

“Did I do it the way you wanted me to, Rachel?”

“Yes and no; but, in time with my instructions, you will become the best Kansas cunt lapper in New York.”

“Rachel, when will I get to make love to you?”

“You just did silly.”

“No, I mean like a man and woman should. I mean… When will I be able to fuck you?”

It did not take very long for Rachel to reach down and grab Jason by his balls. She held them very tightly in her left hand. Jason yelped as he felt her squeeze his balls.

“Listen to me Jason. I do not think your _‘penisette’_ will ever feel the insides of _Mistress Pussy_. I want you for your brains, good looks, extremely sensual tongue, and you ability to do exactly as I want. I know you feel humiliated that I call you cock a _‘penisette’_ ; but, that is exactly what it is – small. Even hard it is small. To me, it is nothing more than a thing you piss through. If you need sexual relief, I will be glad to lay or stand next to you while you show me how much you love me by jerking off. If you cum while making love to _Mistress Pussy_ , then I can accept that she has made you so hot that _‘penisette’_ had to relieve itself and that is ok too. Any mess you make you will have to clean up with your tongue. Do you understand?”

“Please Rachel, let go of me. You are hurting me.”

“I know exactly what I am doing, Jason. I will ask you again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Rachel.”

“Good.”

“May I please ask you a question?”

“Sure, what?”

“Will I ever feel you make love to my cock?”

“First of all you will never verbally use that word in reference to your _‘penisette’_. Secondly, I may in time use my hand to masturbate you; but, until such time as I do, you are only allowed sexual relief when I tell you.”

“Rachel, please! Why are you doing this to me?”

“Jason, you are not going to believe this; but, if you do what I say, act as I want you to, I will know that you love me, and in time I will love you back. I am a person that needs to feel a large cock between my legs and yours is nowhere long enough or wide enough for me to feel. What you have that I want is your tongue and for that I would do anything to make you mine. Understand?”

Rachel looked into his eyes and saw his acceptance of their bargain. She released the pressure on his balls, and leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. Jason felt the pain subside, he physically relaxed, and knew that if he did as she asked one day they would walk down the aisle together and they would be husband and wife. Unbeknownst to him, Rachel was thinking the same thing except it was slut wife and cuckold.

“Are you ready to get dressed and go visit with Alexander and Lacey?”

“Sure. Just let me get some clean clothes.”

“No, I have something I want you to wear for me sweetie.”

“What do you have that I could wear?”

“A pair of my panties and stockings.”

“Wear panties and stockings? Are you serious?”

“Of course I am sweetie. You have to dress for the position you will have in our relationship.”

“And what position is that?”

“Why, cuckold, of course.”

“Cuckold? Cuckold, what do you mean by that?”

Rachel was surprised that such an intelligent individual did not know the meaning of cuckold. She laughed to herself that three weeks ago she did not even truly know the meaning of the word. Then all of a sudden she had a brilliant idea.

“I have a better idea. Do not get dressed. Let’s just go into the living room and see what happens.”

“Naked?”

“You yes. I will be wearing my garter, stockings, and shoes. Why are you embarrassed?”

“No, I am not. But, I do not see why I cannot wear a robe or something.”

“Jason… You have to accept what I am telling you and doing for you. I want them to see that you are ok and that you will not be hiding in this apartment acting despondent and depressed. It would also be nice to show them what you look like naked. Don’t you think?”

“If I disagree with you, you will threaten to leave me. Probably make some humiliating remark about how small my penis is. If I go with you, you will probably tell them to look at my penis and agree at how small it is. Therefore, Rachel, I am damned if I do and damned if I don’t. Guess you will change my name to Yosarian and I will be caught in the proverbial _Catch 22_.

“Are you that afraid of me? You should not be. I told you what I want from you. I told you what you could supply for me. Is that so bad?”

“Not so bad? You are trying to make me into something I know nothing about. I want to make love to like a man not some wimp. Please Rachel.”

“Guess, I will change you name to Yosarian.”

Rachel got on her knees on the bed and looked into his eyes. She bent over and kissed him on his lips. She pressed her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around his tongue. Her right hand slid down the front of his body, over his stomach, finally resting on his cock. She formed a ring with her thumb and index finger and placed it around the head of Jason’s _‘penisette’_. She continued to kiss him and began to gently rub is _‘penisette’_ up and down. Jason responded by moving his hips up when she moved her hand down the small, thin shaft of his _‘penisette’_. Rachel lay down next to him and began to rub _Mistress Pussy_ against his left thigh. This only exacerbated the problem that Jason was having as his _‘penisette’_ grew in Rachel’s hand and he wanted to roll over and shove it up _Mistress Pussy_.

With perfect timing, Rachel stopped kissing him, stopped stroking his _‘penisette’_ , grabbed a hold of his balls, and squeezed. This time she knew she would be hurting him; because, she could feel his balls being crushed against each other and the palm of her hand.

“OW!!!!!’ Jason screamed.

“Are you ready to join me with Alexander and Lacey? Have I made my point, again?”

Tears welled up in Jason’s eyes from the pain he felt in his crotch. “Yes, Rachel. You have made your point. I want to be with you so much that I will endure whatever humiliation you heap on me. Just tell me you will love me as much as I love you,” Jason whined to the woman who had her hand squeezing his balls again.

“In time farm boy, in time.”

Rachel let go of his balls, got off his bed, and stood waiting for him to do the same. She smiled as Jason’s hands dove between his legs to hold his balls and try to soothe them. He looked at her smiling at him and grunted as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He dropped his arms to his sides and waited. Jason knew if he wanted to keep her, he had better do what she wanted. Rachel was happy that her soon to be full-fledged cuckold was beginning to accept his role in their relationship. As much as she wanted him to understand that she needed large cocks, she also needed his tongue. For that, she would take care of him.

Rachel walked over to the door and opened it. Jason saw that she did not even ask him to walk out with her and he followed her out the door. Rachel had lost track of all time while she was with Jason. It seemed like they were in the room for hours; but, it was only 35 to 40 minutes. She stopped in the middle of the living room and waited for Jason to arrive next to her. When he got there, she put her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Lacey and Alexander were on the couch. Their clothes were piled on the floor in front of them. Rachel could see that Lacey had just accepted a rather large load of Alexander’s cum. Her pussy was red and swollen. Her inner thighs were coated and a large glob of white liquid hung from the bottom of her fuck hole. Alexander’s cock was at half-staff lying by his right thigh. It was coated with Lacey’s liquid and small amounts of his cum. Both of them were leaning against each other in the throes of orgasmic bliss.

Alexander opened his eyes at the sound of them entering the room. “Hey, guys. Is everything ok?” Alexander asked when he noticed the two of them standing there.

“Just fine Alex. Like I told you, it would be. Just fine. I see that you have given Lacey a nice load.”

Lacey ended her reverie and said, “Oh, yes he has. I am just so loose and full right now.”

Jason could not believe his eyes. Both of them were not even ashamed or embarrassed about their nudity or that they had just finished fucking. He could feel Rachel’s body next to his and her heat was starting to make him hot. The sight of his roommate and the girl he told him about that night at dinner was also adding to the excitement. Lacey was slouching on the couch with her legs spread and her pussy obviously recovering from the fucking Alexander had given her. What even made him crazier was the fact that everything he had heard about his roommate was true. For the first time in their time together, Jason saw the size of Alexander’s cock. He was embarrassed to be standing there with his miniscule cock hanging between his legs. His eyes kept darting between the exposed genitalia of the two lovers who occupied the couch in the living room.

Rachel noticed what was happening to Jason. He was standing there trying to stifle an erection while staring at each of their genitalia respectively. She saw his eyes moving back and forth from Lacey’s pussy to Alexander’s cock. His _‘penisette’_ was starting to twitch and he was in a tizzy as what to do.

“Jason, why don’t you show Lacey your _‘penisette_? She would love to see it. Maybe she will even kiss it for you. Won’t you, Lacey…” Rachel quietly pointed out to all in the room. “Go ahead Jason stand between her legs and let her look at your _‘penisette’_.”

Lacey tried very hard to not laugh out-loud. The size of the cock hanging between Jason’s legs was pitiful. It looked like a small thin piece of sausage. It had to be no longer than four inches. She wondered what woman would want that small piece of manliness shoved up her cunt.

Jason did not even look at Rachel when she told him what to do. He stepped forward and placed himself between Lacey’s legs. Alexander looked at Lacey and then at Rachel. He saw Rachel wink at him and knew that she had done to Jason exactly what she said she would do. He shifted his position so he could get more comfortable; because, every time he saw Rachel naked his cock would begin to rise and harden. Rachel, Lacey, and Jason noticed the beginning of his erection.

Rachel moved to sit on the other side of Lacey so she could watch Lacey and instruct Jason.

“Tell me what you think Lacey,” Rachel whispered.

“Rachel, I cannot believe how small he is.”

“I know. The first time I saw his _‘penisette’_ I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing out-loud. It was absolutely one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Go ahead and do it. I want to you to tell me how deep it goes.”

“Ok, lover,” and without another word Lacey pulled her legs in so she could sit up, leaned forward, and took Jason’s _‘penisette’_ into her mouth. She slid her lips over the head and down the shaft until her lips were pressing against Jason’s pubic hair. Lacey began bobbing her head up and down his _‘penisette’_ and she could feel it starting to get hard in her mouth. Rachel noticed that Jason was starting to move his hips in and out in response to Lacey’s sucking. Alexander just sat there watching what was going on and not believing how Rachel had total control over his roommate. Lacey slid her mouth over his now hard cock until her lips were once again against his pubic bone. She twirled her tongue around and over the head and shaft. She had no problem keeping his _‘penisette’_ buried in her mouth.

Rachel noticed that Jason was getting close to ejaculating and she did not want that. “Lacey that is enough.” Without hesitation, Lacey pulled her mouth off Jason’s _‘penisette’_. Standing a mere four-and-a-half inches long at its hardest was Jason’s cock. Jason knew better than to say anything about what had just happened. He stood and waited for whatever Rachel had in mind.

“So, Lacey… How deep?” Rachel asked.

“Amazing, I did not even feel it near the back of my mouth . It went nowhere near my choke point. I could keep it in my mouth, swirl my tongue around it, and breathe normally. I could tell he was getting close. His, what did you call it?”

“ _’Penisette_ ’.”

“Oh, how cute. His _‘penisette’_ began to twitch. It was not getting thicker or longer like bigger cocks do. It was so cute how it just started to twitch.”

Jason closed his eyes and just stood there, trying not to scream. He wanted so much to tell Lacey to go fuck herself and throw her out of the apartment. If he did that, he knew Rachel would either grab his balls or just get up and leave. He did not want either of those scenarios to happen. He just wanted to know that he would be able to please Rachel and keep her around.

Rachel could see the turmoil fermenting on Jason’s face. His body was tense and his face was red as a beet. She knew that he could take only so much more before he had to shoot his load. “Jason, would you like to show Lacey and Alexander how you jerk off?”

“What? Excuse me? If that is what you want, Rachel,” he answered.

“What do you think guys?”

Lacey looked at Alexander. Alexander just shrugged his shoulders. He had no reason to sit and watch his roommate jerk off or for that matter continue to be humiliated by Rachel. But, he knew if he protested, his arrangement with Lacey would be over and that was worth too much money to mess with. “Ok, by us,” Lacey responded.

“Jason, stand where you are and play with your _‘penisette’_.” Rachel commanded.

“Wait Rachel. If he cums, he will shoot all over my cunt,” Lacey cried.

“Wouldn’t you like to feel his hot cum all over your cunt?” Rachel looked at Lacey and it did not take long for Lacey to realize where Rachel was taking this little sexual scenario.

Jason took his right hand and started to stroke his _‘penisette’_. He looked at Rachel as he masturbated himself. Emotionally he was embarrassed and tired from all the humiliation Rachel had put him through. But, to stand here and jerk off in front of Alexander was the lowest. He knew what he had to do. His hand began moving faster over the short length of his _‘penisette’_. His legs began to sway and his knees weakened as the stroking began to elicit the first signs of the impending orgasm. He continued to look at Rachel and was surprised to see her eyes sparkling as she watched him masturbate. His buttocks clichéd and he knew that he was going to shoot very soon.

“Oh, Oh, Oh… RACHEL THIS IS FOR YOU!!!” Jason moaned as his hand slid up and down his _‘penisette’_. Jason pressed forward so he would be sure that his load landed on Lacey and not the floor. The first rope of scum hit Lacey right above her pussy, the second and third smaller ropes fell between the swollen lips of her cunt. He dribbled two much smaller ropes before he was finished having his orgasm. The last two landed on the inside of Lacey’s left leg in the middle of her thigh.

“Oh, my. Look how little he produced!” Lacey laughed.

“Tell her how long it has been since you came Jason,.” Rachel whispered.

“Three weeks,” he answered.

“Tell her what made you want to masturbate three weeks ago.”

“I did not masturbate three weeks ago. I lost my….”

“Well then, before you lost your virginity, how long has it been since you pleasured yourself, Jason.”

“Twenty-two days, Rachel.”

“Now, I will repeat myself one more time. Tell her what made you want to masturbate twenty-two days ago?”

“I did it; because, I was sexually excited from being near you, Rachel.”

“Tell Alexander and Lacey what happened that afternoon.”

“Please, Rachel, do I have to?” Jason begged.

“Yes, you do. It would make me very happy if you told them what happened.”

“Yes, Rachel,” he whined like a little kid. “I was laying on my bed masturbating thinking about Rachel. Just as I had begun cumming, Rachel came in to retrieve a book she accidentally left behind after we met. I was on my bed with my jeans and underpants around my ankles. I had just moaned her name when she entered,” Jason paused figuring he had told them what she wanted them to hear.

“Go on tell them.”

Jason looked at her and by the look in her eyes; he knew that he had to finish the story. “Rachel asked me when was the last time I had masturbated and by my answer she realized that it was after the first time I had seen her. She crossed the room to my bed and put her hand around my cock. No, excuse me Rachel, my _‘penisette’_. She told me that I would never get to feel the inside of _Mistress Pussy_ and all I would ever do is think about her and masturbate. She looked down at her hand and saw it had gotten some of my ejaculate on it. She proceeded to scrape up as much of my sperm as possible and put it near my mouth. She told me I had to clean up the mess I made on her hand. I did not know what she wanted me to do. Rachel took her fingers, pushed them between my lips, into my mouth, and I sucked the ejaculate from her fingers and hand. For her, I ate my own cum.”

“Wasn’t that sweet of him guys?” Rachel asked in the sweetest girly voice they ever heard her use.

“Oh, yes it was.” Lacey chimed in. Alexander just sat and did not say a word.

“Jason, what did you just do?” Rachel asked.

“I just ejaculated on Lacey’s pussy, Rachel. You asked me to show them how I masturbate,” he replied. ”But there was someone else’s cum in her before I masturbated per your instructions. Shouldn’t he be responsible for cleaning up his mess?” Alexander froze on the couch when Jason asked about the cum that was in her pussy before he was made to shoot his on her pussy.

“Don’t you think it would be proper of you to get down on your knees and clean up the mess you just made?”

“If that is what you wish for me to do. I will.”

“No, Jason, It is not what I wish; but, what I expect of you.”

Without even thinking about answering or questioning her, Jason sank to his knees between Lacey’s outstretched legs in a position to perform the duty Rachel expected of him. He noticed that the inside of each thigh had small amounts of cum on them. He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. He started with her left thigh. He licked until he reached the crease between her leg and pussy. Jason used the same motions to clean Lacey’s right thigh. He raised his head and looked for Rachel. She was sitting next to Lacey kissing her. Rachel noticed him looking at her and moved her left hand down to the back of his head and pushed him down to Lacey’s well fucked pussy. Jason noticed the heavy accumulation of cum at the opening of her pussy. He knew better than to protest what he was being asked to do. He felt Rachel ease the pressure on the back of his head as his tongue exited his mouth and entered Lacey’s cum filled fuck hole.

Hanging at her opening was cum that was still warm. He used his tongue to swab a large glob of the white liquid and take it into his mouth. His own sperm was not as salty or as thick as the ejaculate he had just placed into his mouth; but, overall he did not dislike its taste. He swallowed what he knew to be Alexander’s cum. He moved his lips to cover Lacey’s fuck hole and began to lick and suck the cum from her pussy. He moved his mouth up to her clit and began to gently swirl his tongue under the hood that covered her love button. Lacey felt his tongue caress her clit, moved her crotch off the couch, and began to hump against Jason’s face. He moved his tongue down the inside of her pussy cleaning all the scum that had accumulated there. When he knew that he had eaten all of Alexander’s cum, he found Lacey’s fuck hole and inserted his tongue. Not just the tip; but, all eight inches of his tongue entered her, and he moved it up, down, and around the inside of Lacey.

“Jesus Christ!!! Jason, what have you stuck up my cunt?” Lacey cried in a fit of sexual excitement.

“You know he cannot answer you,” Rachel whispered in her ear. “His tongue is now doing to your pussy what no cock could ever do. He is using it to tickle parts of your pussy you never knew existed. Parts that could never be reached by cock, no matter how large it is. He is caressing parts of you pussy that could be accessed only by a tongue.”

“Rachel, I love you,” Lacey replied. They continued to kiss and caress each other’s breasts while Jason licked the insides of her pussy.

Jason could not believe his ears. Lacey just told Rachel she loved her. He wished he could end this now and just be with Rachel. But, how did she know about the length of his tongue? She had said she knew everything. Damn, I know how she knew. She knows Ann Marie. I cannot believe it. She knows Ann Marie!!! Ann Marie had to tell her about the afternoon she took his virginity. Ann Marie loved the way he sucked his cum from her cunt. With that realization, Jason doubled his efforts; felt Lacey’s legs tighten around his head, crest, and fill his mouth with her love juices.

“I’ll be damned. Look at him. He has a _‘penisette’_ erection again from eating Lacey’s cunt!” Alexander yelled.

Jason had forgotten he was sitting on the couch. He looked over at him to see that his ten inches were at attention. Alexander’s cock was at least two inches bigger than the cock his sister’s lover John has. He wondered what they do with them when they are so big. How did they keep them in their pants without being bothered or in a constant state of sexual excitement? Rachel broke her kiss with Lacey to see what Jason was looking at. She noticed that Alexander was hard as a rock and no one was paying any attention to him. She stood up, walked around the kneeling Jason, and went over to Alexander.

Rachel stood in front of him gazing longingly at his erect manhood. All ten inches standing at attention needing attention. Although it did not compare with Mr. Jonas, she was ready to feel what Lacey already felt and was in love with. She turned and looked into Jason’s eyes, smiled, and said, ‘Now it is my turn.” She turned around, got on the couch with her back to Alexander, placed her pussy over his erection, and sank down on it taking up her cunt in one fell move.

“Oh my fucking God, Rachel. I cannot believe you just sat on my cock like that. I can feel the insides of your pussy holding my cock, “ Alexander said breathless from the move Rachel had made by impaling herself on his boner.

Rachel had all ten inches up her cunt. She leaned back against Alexander’s chest and placed his hands on her breasts. She could feel the thickness of his cock as it rested inside her. She felt full. Jason did not know how to react. He got his answer when Lacey took his head in her hands and pushed his face into her cunt. Rachel began to gyrate her lower body on Alexander’s causing his cock to move in circles inside her. She moved her legs so they were on top of Alexander’s and used her hands to get him to open them so that anyone looking at them could see his cock in her cunt. Rachel began to move up and down on the rod that was between her legs.

“Lacey… Let go if his head…” Rachel moaned as she rode Alexander’s cock. Lacey did as she was asked and replaced his head with her right hand. She started to masturbate herself knowing that she wanted to watch what was going to happen next. If she could time everything right, maybe she could have an orgasm when Rachel and Alexander did.

Rachel looked down at Jason and smiled. Jason could see how happy she was being impaled on Alexander’s erection. “Jason, come over here and kneel between our legs.”

Jason stood at her request and moved between their legs. He kneeled down and the first thing he saw was _Mistress Pussy_ being stretched by Alexander’s wide shaft. He looked up at Rachel just as Alexander turned her head to probe her ear with his tongue. Jason saw that his hands were cupping Rachel’s pert breasts and his ministrations had made her nipples stand out from the tips of her tits. _Mistress Pussy_ was throbbing as it rose and fell on the manhood that was encased in its loveliness. Jason moaned as he watched Rachel move up and down Alexander’s cock. Every so often Alexander would push his ass off the couch to meet her downward movement thus pushing his cock deeper into _Mistress Pussy_. Jason felt his cock begin to rise again at the sight before his eyes. The sight of two people fucking, moaning, and moving to enrich their pleasure was enhancing his increasing sexual excitement.

Rachel moved her head away from Alexander’s by sitting more upright. This allowed her to look down at Jason as he kneeled between their legs. “What do I see Jason? Is your _‘penisette’_ enjoying the show?”

“Yes, Rachel. My _‘penisette’_ is thrilled at seeing _Mistress Pussy_ getting the sex she needs from that large, hard man’s cock.”

Rachel was astounded that Jason answered her the way he did. She expected him to fight the sight of her pussy being pounded by a ten-inch cock. Especially since that, ten-inch cock belonged to his roommate. The next thing she wanted to happen was set; but, would he comply. The first major hurdle had been crossed when he masturbated in front of Lacey, shot his small load on her pussy, and then went down on Lacey and ate her cum filled pussy. Now came the second.

“Jason I am so hot. Your roommate is filling me with his cock; but, I need something more and only you can supply it.” Rachel was holding Alexander’s hands as the massaged her tits. Lacey watched, licked her lips trying to signal Rachel that she would love to be between their legs, and continued to openly masturbate. “Jason kiss _Mistress Pussy’s_ clitoris.”

Jason looked at her and questioned her with his eyes. She was asking him to lick her pussy while Alexander had his cock embedded in her. She was asking him to do something he has never done before. He may have eaten his and Alexander’s cum; but, lick her pussy and have the possibility of licking his cock? That was something he was not prepared to do. He was not some faggot who loved to suck cock. He just looked at her and did not move closer to her pussy.

Rachel realized that he was hesitating and needed to get him to comply. She was not going to get off the rod that she was impaled on to squeeze Jason’s balls. She had to figure another way to get his attention. It did not take long for her to see that if she could get Alexander to do what she asked, she could exert the next level of control over Jason. Rachel leaned back and whispered something in Alexander’s ear.

“Are you crazy, girl?” he responded.

“Do it or your wonderful life will come to a quick end you Russian piece of shit?"

That was all he needed to hear. Without signaling what was going to happen, Alexander looked around Rachel’s head at where Jason was kneeling. He pulled his right leg up and moved it closer to his outstretched left leg. Then in a quick motion brought his the arch of his foot up and made contact with Jason’s balls. He saw the look on Jason’s face go from pleasure to pain. He saw his roommate grab for his genitals to protect himself from another assault. Tears started running down Jason’s cheeks as the pain exploded from his crotch to his brain and then throughout his body. He started to fall to his left and Alexander used the leg he just kicked him with to stop him from falling over. Rachel chuckled to herself at the control she now had over two people.

“Stop your crying Jason. You deserved that kick in your balls. Now you have two choices. First, you lean in and lick _Mistress Pussy’s_ clit or second, you lean in, take Alexander’s balls in you mouth, and suck them thinking how nice it would be to have your stinging balls caressed to ease their pain. Which will it be?” Rachel made no move to show Alexander that she was happy with what he did. She stared at Jason, leaned back against Alexander’s chest, and waited to see what the cum eating farm boy would do.

Jason held his balls until the pain subsided enough for him regain his balance and resume kneeling in front of them. He looked up at Rachel and thought what a bitch she is being towards him. All he has done is fall in love with her and do whatever she asks; but, he has no desire to be near another man’s genitalia. He was in a tizzy. If he did nothing, he knows that she will ask Alexander to kick him again or even worse get off his cock and leave. And that would piss off both Alexander and Lacey. He could see Alexander making slight movements to keep his cock hard and inserted into _Mistress Pussy_. Jason had to make a decision: Suck _Mistress Pussy’s_ clitoris while Alexander fucked her or suck Alexander’s balls.

Jason shifted his position between their legs and leaned forward, “ _Mistress Pussy_ , I am here to caress your clitoris with my tongue. It will be my pleasure to make you happy and fulfill you sexual desires.” Jason stuck his tongue under the flap that covered _Mistress Pussy’s_ clitoris and began massaging it. He used his tongue to raise the small flap of skin to expose the blood-engorged clitoris for his oral ministrations. He knew exactly what Rachel wanted to happen; because, she had made him do it in the bedroom. This time there was a man’s cock in _Mistress Pussy_ and that should not stop him from pleasuring them.

“Oh, yes, my cunt lapping farm boy… Suck _Mistress Pussy’s_ clit. Suck it into your mouth like a little cock. God, two of the best sexual stimulations at once. A nice ten-inch cock up my cunt and a world-class cunt lapper sucking my clit. Damn, I am one happy girl.” As the sexual excitement rose in her body, Rachel began to move in circles and up and down on Alexander’s cock. She felt Jason’s lips and tongue caressing her clitoris making her want to thrust harder on Alexander’s cock. She moved so she could see Lacey slouched down on the couch, three fingers of her right hand moving in and out of her pussy, and her tongue licking at imaginary pussy or cock.

Alexander began to feel his cock grow within Rachel’s pussy. He started to thrust harder and faster as the walls of her pussy caressed the head and shaft of his cock. Occasionally he thought he could feel Jason’s tongue lap at the shaft of his cock. Rachel’s movements on his prick were like no other woman he has ever fucked. Lacey had said to him that she doubted Rachel would ever let his cock between her legs. He wanted to scream at her, “Look bitch, look where my cock is now!!!” All he could do now was maintain his level of pleasure and fuck Rachel like she wanted to be.

Rachel, Alexander, and Jason continued to fuck and suck for at least twenty-five minutes before Alexander knew he could not hold back anymore. “Oh, damn, I think I am going to cum… Yes, I can feel it… My, my…” and then it happened. Rachel dropped down on his cock and squeezed her pussy as tight as she could. She felt the head of Alexander’s cock expand against the base of her cervix. His shaft thickened and pressed the opening of her cunt wider. Jason could see that something was happening; because, the blood vessel on the bottom of Alexander’s cock was throbbing, pulsing, and his balls had moved higher into his crotch. Alexander took Rachel by the hips and pressed to keep his cock embedded in her cunt. The first ropes of cum made Rachel cry out; because, of the pressure it applied inside her fuck box. Alexander relaxed some of the pressure and pulled her up the length of his cock so the second and third ropes would be delivered as she rose to top. Then he signaled her to slide down and that is when the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh ropes of cum coated her insides.

Rachel did not try to move up as she felt his cock begin to soften in her. She was hot and had not yet attained orgasm. She enjoyed fucking Alexander and would probably do so again; but, she had other issues on her mind. Jason was still between their legs but his tongue was not as active as she would have like it to be. She moved and Alexander flaccid cock flopped from her cunt. Now was the time for Jason to prove his love.

“Jason, look at _Mistress Pussy_. See what she has for you. She has been a bad pussy and needs to be cleaned. She also needs to be caressed; because, she is sore. She needs to be soothed and made love to. Jason, show _Mistress Pussy_ how much you lover her!”

Jason looked at _Mistress Pussy_ and could see Alexander’s cum at her opening. He also knew that there must be several gallons deeper in _Mistress Pussy_. “Yes, _Mistress Pussy_ , I see that you have been a bad pussy. I can see loads of cum in there and I know you want me to suck it out of you. My mouth and tongue are at your disposal.”

Jason did not even think about sucking _Mistress Pussy’s_ clitoris. He found the space between _Mistress Pussy_ and Rachel’s anus and began the movement of his tongue from there. He licked until he reached her open fuck hole and did what she least expected. He placed his mouth around her open hole and thrust his eight-inch tongue deep into her. Rachel flinched at feeling his tongue enter her cunt and just rest there. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head and started fucking Jason’s tongue.

“Jesus, Mary, and John… I am Jewish and I cannot believe what a fucking long hot tongue you have you cum sucking cunt lapping farm boy. Damn, I cannot believe that a tongue can fuck me with such force. Damn, Jason… You eat me like this all the time and I will always bring home _Mistress Pussy_ full of cum for you to clean.” Rachel continued to hold Jason’s head and move it so she could fuck his tongue. It did not take long for her to reach the top of her sexual excitement cycle. She began to feel the electricity in her pussy, then she squeezed her ass cheeks together, then she pressed his head and his tongue deeper into her, and she exploded as his tongue reached her cervix.

Jason felt the walls of _Mistress Pussy_ contract around his tongue and he knew she was beginning to have an orgasm. He was not ready for what happened next. Rachel pushed his face away from _Mistress Pussy_ and when she did a large amount of Alexander’s cum and her juices dropped from _Mistress Pussy’s_ fuck hole and into his mouth. Rachel had timed it perfectly; because, she immediately pressed his face back into her cunt forcing Jason to swallow the love juices she expelled. The force of Rachel’s orgasm took him by surprise and the amount of liquid that was expelled from _Mistress Pussy_ could have filled a sixteen ounce glass. Jason swallowed it all.

Rachel released his head, turned and kissed Alexander, and looked down between their spread legs. She turned for a second towards Lacey to see her lying back with her eyes closed, legs akimbo, and sweating from the orgasm she just had. Returning her gaze to Jason, she could see that he had spilled his seed on the floor between Alexander’s legs. She also noticed that Alexander’s cock was still wet with her juices and his cum. She questioned in her head the idea of making Jason clean up Alexander and the ejaculate on the floor with his tongue. She returned her gaze to Jason and could see he wanted to say something.

“Yes, Jason, you may say something.”

“Rachel, I am sorry but I came and messed up the floor between Alexander’s legs. I know that you told me if I made a mess I had to clean it up.”

“I am so glad you remembered what I told you. But, I have another issue that needs to be addressed.” She moved just enough to let Alexander know that this was not his call and he was to do and say nothing.

“What is that you wish to address with me?”

“I have to address the state of the man’s cock who just fucked me. See, you made love to me with your tongue and he had just fucked me. He used my pussy to enhance what was nothing more than a masturbation session. But, if you look at his love muscle, you will see it is still covered with the fruits of our fucking. I know this will be hard for you to comprehend; but, I believe you should be helpful and clean him too.”

“I know that is what you want; but, I have never had any thoughts of sucking a cock.”

“Sweetheart, you won’t be sucking a cock. You will be cleaning it. Sucking a cock means that you use your lips and tongue to make it hard, caress and suck on it until it is ready to cum, and then accept and swallow the sperm that is deposited in your mouth. Cleaning a cock that just fucked the woman you love is just an act of love and submission. I could require you to do it. In fact, I know all I need to do is take your balls in my hand, squeeze them, and your mouth will be over his cock in two seconds flat. So, what is your choice? Clean Alexander now or get your balls squeezed and clean him while in pain?”

Rachel could feel Alexander wanting to get up and not be put through having his roommate suck his cock clean. He thought better of it; because, no matter what happened here he was not going to jeopardize the money he was making with Lacey. She leaned back for a third time against Alexander’s chest waiting for Jason’s response.

Jason looked into her eyes to see if she was kidding or serious. He saw what he needed to see. He took his right hand and placed it underneath the shaft of Alexander’s cock. He lifted the cock from where it was hanging and lowered his head. Jason opened his mouth, placed his lips on the head of his roommates cock, and slid them down until they captured the ridge just below the head.

“I knew you loved me Jason. Now, show your roommate what a good cleaner you want to be. Be sure to get all of our sex juices off his manhood and testicles. Show him how thankful you are that he has a large enough cock to satisfy the woman you love.” Rachel was getting wet between her legs; because, she never figured that in one afternoon Jason MacDonald would be broken and accept his role as the cuckold in their relationship.

Jason looked up at Rachel while holding Alexander’s cock in his mouth. He smiled at Rachel with his eyes and then slid the entire length of the cock that just fucked Rachel into his mouth. He was amazed at the softness and velvety feel of the skin on the cock. His tongue loved the smoothness and he began to love the taste and musky manly smell of Alexander’s genitalia. He pulled his head back and released Alexander’s cock from his mouth. He bent down and began to lick his ball sack and then the length of his cock cleaning all of Rachel and Alexander’s juices off it. He felt a tingling in his own crotch and could not believe that he was getting excited performing the clean up of Alexander’s cock. After licking his cock and balls all around, he again placed the head in his mouth and used his tongue to swirl around it to clean it some more. Jason realized that his ministrations were starting to cause Alexander’s cock to get hard.

“Jason, I cannot believe this is the first time you have had a cock in you mouth. Damn, you are making me hard,” Alexander moaned.

“It is ok Jason. You can finish what you started if you want to,” Rachel said as she moved off Alexander to sit and cuddle with Lacey. Lacey was ecstatic that her female lover wanted to be next to her while her future cuckold, sissy boy sucked his first cock.

Jason removed his mouth from Alexander’s cock and looked at Rachel. He saw that she was smiling at him for what he was doing. He could not believe that the woman he loved would accept him sucking cock. He understood that it was the cock that had just sexed her; but, after all, he was sucking another man’s cock. He looked at her and questioned her with his eyes. His hand still supported Alexander’s semi-hard cock.

Rachel leaned over Lacey and placed a kiss on Jason’s lips. She moved so she could whisper in his ear, “I want you to know that _Mistress Pussy_ is very wet and she is loving the thought of you bringing pleasure to the cock that pleasured her. I want you to know that the ultimate show of love for me is your doing exactly what you are doing now. It is even more special; because, it is Alexander, your roommate. And I know if you like it, he will be available for you to practice your cocksucking techniques on his cock. But, if you want to stop, I will accept your decision; because, I know you will complete the act for me at a later date.” She placed a warm, wet kiss on his ear and returned next to Lacey where she lowered her mouth to the top of Lacey’s pussy and kissed it.

Jason’s cock began to grow. He knew that Rachel was being truthful with him if he decided to stop considering he had already finished cleaning Alexander’s cock. But, he knew she really wanted him to bring pleasure to his roommate with his mouth and tongue. Jason lowered his head and took Alexander’s cock into his mouth. This time he did not stop just below the head. He slid the growing monster as deep as he could before he began to gag on it. Alexander moved his right hand to the back of his head to let him know that he was ready to help him complete his first blowjob. Jason moved his left hand underneath Alexander’s balls and began to bounce them as he started to slide the ten-inch love muscle in and out of his mouth. He felt Alexander grow harder and harder as he sucked and licked the tasty skin of his cock. All of the cum from Alexander and the juices from Rachel were gone and Jason was tasting pure cock. His cock stood straight from his body. He was loving the feeling of Alexander’s cock in his mouth and his hand on the back of his head.

“Suck my cock you Kansas farm boy faggot. I know you always wanted to see my cock. Now, you know that it is not a _‘penisette’_! I knew you had a boner when I told you about my first meeting with Lacey. I could see it in you eyes as well as the tent in you pants. You were wondering how big I really am. Now you know. You always wanted to know what a cock would feel like sliding between your lips and I am glad that mine is the first. Damn, Jason, for a first timer you are doing just great. Suck that cock. Make me know that you want to thank me for fucking Rachel and making her happy today.”

Alexander started thrusting harder in and out of Jason’s mouth. He used his hand to control the movement of Jason’s head up and down his cock. Jason learned how to relax his throat so the head could pass his choke point and enter his esophagus. Jason was beginning to love the feeling of Alexander’s cock deep in his throat. He did not mind when Alexander pushed his head so his nose was pressed against his stomach. His _‘penisette’_ was getting ready to explode. He could feel the cum starting to rise from his balls. It was at the same moment he knew that Alexander was just about to cum. His cock head expanded in his mouth, the width of his shaft grew in relation to the expanding cock head, and when Jason felt the pressure on the back of his head increase, Alexander exploded at the back of his throat. Jason swallowed what he could of the first ropes of cum that erupted from Alexander before he reduced the pressure on the back of his head so he could slide some of the erupting cock out of his mouth. As the head neared the back of his teeth, Jason felt three stronger ropes of cum coat the roof of his mouth and tongue. Alexander pushed his head down again and this time forced his cock down Jason’s throat so he could scum directly into his stomach.

Alexander released his head and fell back against the couch. He looked at Jason and said, “You can suck my cock anytime you want. It will be available for you to practice on anytime you want. I will never deny you my cock Jason.”

Jason looked at Alexander and smiled. He looked down and saw that he had cum again. This time; because, he had sucked his roommates cock and accepted his first load of cum directly from its source. He looked at Rachel; she smiled, and made a motion that he needed to complete his obligations. Jason smiled back, nodded, lowered his head, and began licking up the scum he had deposited on the floor of the living room. As he used his tongue to clean up his own mess, he knew that he had found his place in life, and his love for the woman who taught him had no boundaries.

Rachel hugged Lacey and Alexander knowing that she had just secured her future and cuckolding Jason was just the beginning.


	7. Jason and Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The building female dominant and male submissive relationship continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Rachel moved into Jason’s bedroom the day after he performed as she wanted and he accepted his submissive position in their relationship. She took three days to move all her clothing and personal items into the apartment. She let him sleep in his bed with her on the first night; after which she relegated him to the floor at the end of the bed so she could be comfortable in the single bed. He had to go out and purchase a sleeping bag and pillow so he had something to rest his head on and cover himself while he slept. The continuing training of Jason as a cuckold sissy was going beyond Rachel’s expectations. The best part for her was his undying devotion to her; because, that gave her the leverage to keep him subservient. Jason accepted the role of cuckold and wanted to learn as much as possible so he could keep Rachel as his lover. Rachel had introduced him to his new lifestyle and she was ecstatic over his acceptance.

Rachel began his training by removing all the hair below his neck and that included his pubic and anal hairs. She taught Jason how to use a depilatory on his legs, arms, chest, and genitalia. The only hair she allowed was his tweezed eyebrows and the hair on his head. His hair was getting long enough to begin to frame his face in a pageboy style. If you looked at him in the right light, you would swear he was a girl. The first time he removed all his body hair, Rachel took baby lotion and rubbed it all over his body being sure to tell him how soft he felt. When he stood in front of her, his skin was as smooth as a baby’s bottom.

“Jason, I want to see something,” Rachel stated.

“What my sweet?” he replied.

“Take your balls and your _‘penisette’_ and tuck them between your legs. I want to see what you look like.”

Jason reached behind himself with his right hand, took hold of his _‘penisette’_ and balls, and pulled them back. He then closed his legs. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked.

“Yes, Jason. I can now see what you look like if you were a woman instead of a pussy boy.”

“Rachel, please…” Jason whined, “You know I do not like it when you say things like that, especially when you say it in front of my friends or in mixed company.” With that, he opened his legs letting his _‘penisette’_ and balls fall free.

Rachel stood up from their bed and crossed the room to where he was standing. Without any provocation or sign of anger, she took her left hand, grabbed his testicles, and squeezed. Jason’s face became contorted in pain; but, he did not scream. “Listen to me good sissy. You are with me for only one reason and that reason is in your mouth, not for the useless _‘penisette’_ between your legs. I want you to learn, be attentive, and most of all continue to love me by cleaning my well-used fuck holes. I want you to understand that I will never treat you like a testosterone filled man. The reason is right above my hand. What I call a _‘penisette’_ belongs to a boy or a sissy not a man.”

“I know Rachel; but, I do not understand why you are asking me to hide my _‘penisette’_ and balls. There is nothing I can do about the size of my _‘penisette’_.”

“Jason, if you want to grow, enhance our relationship, and someday be married to me then you have to do as I say. Without question.”

“Please Rachel,” Jason moaned as her hand held tightly around his balls. “Please, tell me what you want me to do.”

“When I release your balls I want you to tuck your _‘penisette’_ and balls behind you, I want you to stand so I can see what you would be like if you had a pussy between you legs.”

“A pussy?”

“Yes, a pussy. You are not man enough to have a cock, so I wonder what you would look like with a pussy. I do not want you to worry. I am not going to ask you to do anything that you would not agree to; but, later I may ask you to do something that will be very close to having a pussy,” replied Rachel.

Jason frowned as he thought about what she had just said. He then did what she asked. He stood there with his genitalia pushed back between his legs. He looked down to see what he could and was not impressed. He thought that he made a pretty ugly girl.

Rachel stood in front of him and liked what she saw. A smile crossed her lips and she turned and went to the dresser that contained her clothing. She rummaged through her top drawer looking for something special. After about two minutes of searching, she found them. The bag had fallen to the bottom of her drawer. She pulled it out, turned, and said to Jason, “Look what I have for you, sissy.”

Jason noticed that the bag was from a major lingerie store. He wondered to himself what could be in that bag for him. “What is it Rachel?”

“Why don’t you take the bag from me and look inside.”

“Is it ok for me to open my legs?”

“No, it is not. Walk to me with your _‘penisette’_ and balls where they are.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jason kept his thighs touching so he could do what she asked. Walking with his genitalia the way they were made him wiggle in a very feminine way.

“Why Jason, don’t you look nice. Here,” Rachel held the bag out to him. “Open the bag.”

Jason took bag, opened it, and looked inside. His eyes buggered out of his head at what he saw. Inside was a pair of white lace bikini panties and white thigh high stockings. “Do you want me to wear women’s lingerie?”

Her one word answer was, “Yes.”

Jason looked into her eyes to see if she was serious. Since that day one week ago when he complied to her wishes by jerking off on Lacey’s pussy, then licking it clean, watching her get sexed by Alexander, and cleaning both her and him, he could tell if she was serious by her eyes. And right now, he could see she was serious. He reached into the bag and removed the contents. It did not matter to him that he had to open his legs to put the panties and stockings on; but, he still wanted to tell her no.

“Rachel, please let me continue to wear briefs or boxer shorts. At least let me be a man when I am not with you. I cannot be seen wearing panties around campus. It is bad enough that you are making me grow my hair long so I will look more feminine when I am alone with you. What will people think?”

“Jason, do not worry about what other people think. Just worry about what I think. First of all, you are going to be wearing pants and no one is going to see anything. Secondly, what you will end of doing is sitting to pee instead of standing. Because of what you are wearing, you will have to use a stall and again no one will be the wiser. Also, when you are here and have to use the bathroom, you will sit. Do not let me catch you standing to urinate. And in the end, when you come home you will remove your clothing and just wear what is underneath.”

“But, Rachel, what if someone comes to the apartment? You expect me to open the door in panties and stockings?”

“Of course I do. What in God’s name do you think you are going to do around here? Do not answer that question. I will tell you. When you are not in class or the library; what you are going to do is clean this apartment, do the laundry, buy the groceries, cook dinner, and clean me when I need it. Naturally, if there are other duties that you need to perform, you will without question or hesitation. Remember, you committed to me when you completed the first day of training by sucking Alexander’s cock to completion. I told you it was not necessary; but, you did it anyway. And, I know you did it out of your deep commitment and love for me. Isn’t that right?”

Jason hated the fact that she was correct in what she just said. He also hated when she said to him that he was being _‘trained’_. He hated that almost as much as _‘penisette’_ , _‘sissy’_ , and _‘pussy boy’_. He could not understand what pleasure she got out of verbally humiliating him. Damn, didn’t she see that he was doing everything she asked? He was about to start wearing women’s undergarments for her. What else did she have in mind for him? He really did not want to think about the answer to that question. Jason sat down on their bed, which was really her bed now so he could put on the panties and stockings. Rachel looked at him with a smirk on her face knowing that he would do anything to keep this relationship alive.

Jason looked at Rachel and asked, “Please help me with the stockings. I fell like a klutz.”

“Jason, put your thumbs into the opening and use your fingers to bunch up the stocking. The place the stocking over your foot and gently pull the stocking up your leg. It is not hard, silly,” replied Rachel.

Jason followed her directions and in a couple of minutes was wearing the items she had bought for him. The nylons felt very nice against the skin of his now hairless legs. The panties were actually a string bikini and the small patch of fabric felt good against his ‘penisette’ and balls. He bent over, rubbed his hands up his legs, and sighed. He looked at Rachel and asked, “Do you want me to stand up?”

“Does a cuckold eat cum from a slut wife’s pussy?” was her answer.

“If you say so,” he replied. As he stood up, he could feel the single string that went between the cheeks of his ass rub against his anus. He took a few steps away from the bed and turned around to face Rachel. “How do I look?” he asked.

“You look fine but I think it would be better if you tucked you _‘penisette’_ and balls behind you.”

Jason reached behind him and did what she asked.

“My, my… I cannot believe how pretty you look. The only thing you are missing is a pair of beautiful breasts. If I were a man, I would chase you around the room. _Mistress Pussy_ is getting very wet from seeing you like this.”

“Would _Mistress Pussy_ like me to make love to her?”

“No, because _Mistress Pussy_ has a date this afternoon and she wants to be fresh. All you have to do is wait for me to get home. What time is it?”

“Eleven-thirty. What time do you have to leave?”

“Actually in forty-five minutes. Why don’t you go into the kitchen and make me a turkey sandwich while I get dressed.”

Jason just smiled at her and did not even complain about his attire. He turned and exited the room for the kitchen. She proceeded to put on a pair of black silk thigh high stockings and a garter belt, which served no purpose but to look sexy, no bra, and a short clingy strapless little black dress. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She knew that if she sat correctly the person she was going to be with would see what she had to offer. Rachel looked like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine. She looked nothing like the slut she acted like when alone with her lovers.

“Jason,” Rachel cried, “Where is my sandwich?” There was no answer from Jason, she deemed it unusual, and against the _‘Laws of Cuckoldom’_. She walked across the room, opened the door, and was surprised at what she saw. Jason was on his knees in front of Alexander with a mouthful of Alexander’s cock.

“Alexander, he was work to do. I know I said he could practice on your cock; but, I am running late, so he will have to service you later. And his servicing you is dependent upon my letting him.”

“Come on Rachel. I need it bad,” Alexander replied as he continued to hold Jason’s head and fuck his mouth. Jason seemed at ease letting Alexander use his mouth for his pleasure.

Rachel smiled, walked over to them, and without showing any hint of emotion or giving away what she was up to, took her right hand and grabbed Alexander’s balls. She twisted and squeezed them so hard that he had to let go of Jason’s head, lost his erection, and just stood there in mortal fear of what she would do next.

“Listen you Russian piece-of-shit, I do not have time for you and your I need to cum bullshit. I know Lacey supplies you with women and they pay you nicely. But, to me, you are nothing more than a Russian lowlife scumbag and luckily, for you, having ten inches that my girlfriend loves makes me tolerate you. If you want to continue to make the seven thousand or so dollars each week then you had better understand how, when, where, and why you can use Jason for your sexual pleasure. From this moment on, if I catch you using him without my permission I will contact a very close friend who would at my behest make you very dead. I do believe that you would rather listen to me and continue to make more money in a week than your parents make in three months.”

“Damn, Rachel. I thought we were friends. I was hoping that one evening the cleaning he would be performing between your legs would be the result of my fucking you,” Alexander replied with a sense of bravado and fear. He knew she had the guts to rip his balls from his body. It turned out that Rachel was one strong bitch and she had no problem getting her way through the infliction of pain.

“Ok, Alexander. You got to masturbate in my cunt the other day; but, I would not call that fucking or lovemaking. You are here now because I am letting you stay here. Lacey loves you and that ten-inch cock that hangs between your legs. I really think you should keep a low profile and just be the gigolo she wants.” Rachel turned to Jason, “Get up off your fucking knees and make me my sandwich, NOW!”

Alexander just looked at Rachel with daggers in his eyes. He was enjoying fucking Jason’s mouth. He also knew that she still had his family jewels in her hand and the person she was speaking of was no other than the doorman Leroy at Mr. Jonas’s apartment building. Lacy had told him all about Mr. Jonas; but, has yet to get him invited to the parties that took place there. Jason stood up and without looking at either of them walked to the kitchen to make the sandwich. Rachel continued to squeeze Alexander’s balls gaining a great deal of pleasure from the pain and fear in his eyes.

“Do you understand me, Alexander? Because if you do not, I can and will make you into a eunuch,” Rachel growled in a low voice.

“Yes, I do. Now, let go of my fucking balls!”

_‘Wrong way to answer’_ she thought to herself. “Better say it in a nicer tone or I’ll be wearing them around my neck. Naturally, I will have them preserved first.”

“Please, please, Rachel, let go of my balls. You are hurting me.”

“That is much better,” Rachel said as she released his balls from her hand. She then yelled to Jason, “Bring the sandwich and something to drink to my room. I do not care to eat and look at this Russian slime bag named Alexander at the same time.” She turned and walked back to their room. Alexander sighed, grabbed his testicles, and slowly walked to the couch where he sat down to await the arrival of his next Lacey found cunt. He was increasingly using the apartment for his trysts because it was convenient and free. He also could see that he would have to walk a fine line with Rachel living with Jason and him.

When Jason returned from the kitchen he stopped by Alexander and mouthed, “I am sorry, Alexander. I did not mean for Rachel to hurt you. When she leaves I will finish if you like.”

“That is not necessary as I have someone coming over and she will be happy to relieve my pent up ball pressure. Go to Rachel and be careful dude.”

“Thanks Alexander,” Jason replied as he turned and walked towards the door to his room. When he opened it, he saw Rachel sitting on the only chair in the room with her legs wide open showing him _Mistress Pussy_. He started towards her with the turkey sandwich and an iced tea with lemon. He was getting quite adept at walking with his _‘penisette’_ and balls tucked back by his ass.

“Here is your sandwich, Rachel. I made it just the way you like it. Four pieces of sliced white meat turkey, romaine lettuce, beefsteak tomato sliced very thin, onions, and no mayo.”

“Thank you, Jason. Would you do me a favor while I eat it?”

“You know I will do anything you ask within reason.”

“Believe me when your training is done you will do everything I ask or….” Rachel did not finish because she could see the fear well up in his eyes. She believed Jason was totally broken and at her disposal. “ _Mistress Pussy_ has decided that she would like to be kissed while I eat my lunch.”

Jason did not even answer. He walked over to where she was sitting, handed her the plate and glass, fell to his knees, placed his mouth around _Mistress Pussy_ , and sucked her into his mouth. He gently sucked in and began stimulating her clitoris without even spreading the lips of _Mistress Pussy_. When he released them, he took the tip of his tongue and ran it between her lips. He did this about ten times before Rachel moaned from the pleasure she was receiving via _Mistress Pussy_. Jason pulled away and put his hands under her legs just behind her knees. He raised her legs and by doing so revealed the small rosebud of her anus. He leaned forward, placed his tongue on the now exposed pucker, and began to swirl all around it. He could fell Rachel pushing her anus in and out in response to his tongue.

“Jason, I never taught you about reaming my rosebud. Where did you learn about sucking ass?”

Jason pulled back from his oral ministrations and said, “From watching the pornographic movies you brought home. There was one where a guy sucked this girl’s asshole before he plunged his eight inch cock into her.”

“I do not remember that one; but, please go back to what you were doing. I am almost done with my lunch.”

Jason returned to sucking her asshole. He became adept at finding the right time to stick a bit of his tongue into her and she loved every minute of his analingus technique.

“Jason, I have finished my sandwich and I have to leave. So, stop what you are doing and stand up.”

When Jason arose and stood in front of her she could see that the ten minutes he spent, sucking her asshole had given him an erection. The lace panties were tented in the front and had a small patch of wetness. She pointed to his crotch and began to laugh. “Damn Jason, how am I going to get you to control yourself? Look what you have done to those panties. You have stained them and you have not even worn them for more than an hour. What am I going to do with you?”

“I am sorry Rachel; but, I get very excited when you allow me to pleasure _Mistress Pussy_.”

“But you were not pleasuring _Mistress Pussy_ the whole time.”

“I know; but, you never told me… Ah, how do I say or ask this?” Jason wondered aloud.

Rachel smiled and looked him in the eyes. She told him, “You were making love to _Aunt Anus_. She is related to _Mistress Pussy_ and sometimes they like to be pleasured together. Now you know both their names.”

“Thank you Rachel. I am very happy to make her acquaintance and I hope she will allow me to pleasure her again.”

Rachel smiled and a gleam came into her steel blue eyes. “Yes, Jason my sweet Kansas cunt lapper, asshole licker, and best of all my sissy cocksucker; they are very happy to have made your acquaintance too.” With that, she stood up, walked over to Jason, and placed a kiss on his cheek. She placed her right hand on his lace covered _‘penisette’_ and whispered in his ear, “I know Alexander is having company today. You are to stay away from them. I do not want to find out you did something you should not have. Understand, sissy?”

“Yes Rachel, I understand. I will stay in my room until you get home. May I ask where you are going?”

“Of course you may. I am going to meet a very special suitor. He is very kind, wealthy, and is endowed with a very, very large cock.”

“Will he fuck you?”

“Yes he will. Probably two or three times and I will most likely suck his cock in between our fucking sessions.

“Do you love him?”

“No, Jason. I love you. He is just a man with a large cock that likes to use my three inputs for masturbation. There is no real love there. When you eat _Mistress Pussy_ , I know you are making love to me. I especially like it when I am sore and full of cum from an afternoon of having sex and you gently clean me and bring me to an orgasm. That Jason is love.”

“I think I understand. You had better leave because it is getting late. I will be in our room when you get home.”

Rachel smiled, got her things together, and walked out knowing that Jason would do what he said. She was headed for Mr. Jonas’ penthouse and another afternoon to play with his eighteen inches of pure pleasure.

Jason stood in the middle of the room and looked at himself in the full-length mirror that hung on the back of the closet door. He was presently surprised at how good he looked in the panties and stockings. Inside he knew that what Rachel was asking and doing to him was something that would have happened eventually. He remembered the nights he would listen to his father fucking his mother or telling her how good her lips felt around his cock. His sister learned at a young age that she could say and/or do things to him without any retribution from their dad or mom because Jason would never complain to them. Just like he would not complain about Rachel going out and fucking strangers all because they had larger cocks than he did. He knew it would be a long day and night until Rachel returned home.

The slamming of the bedroom door at 2:00 AM awakened Jason. He opened his eyes and saw Rachel leaning against the door. She looked like she had just come from a fight. Her hair was a mess, her little black dress was torn, and her stockings had runs in them. He jumped out of bed and rushed towards her. “Rachel, are you ok? Who did this to you? I will not accept this type of behavior from your lovers.”

“Shush, Jason. I am fine. Just get on your knees and see what _Mistress Pussy_ and _Aunt Anus_ have for you. While you clean me, I will tell you all about it. It was a very exciting afternoon, evening, and night.”

“I understand sweetheart; but, let me put you to bed. I will make _Mistress Pussy_ and _Aunt Anus_ happy. I promise you; but, let me put you to bed so I can lie there and you can tell me everything.”

“Ok,” she answered.

Jason put his arms around her waist, lifted her off the floor, and carried her to the bed. He put her down and used his body to support her. Rachel just leaned against him amazed at his strength. He found the zipper to the little black dress and opened it. He reached down for the hem and pulled the dress up and over her head. Rachel was for all intent and purposes naked because all she had on was the garter belt and the thigh high stockings. Jason lifted her again and placed her gently on the bed. He leaned over her and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. He slowly moved down her body placing kisses on each breast, her bellybutton, and her mons.

“Yes, Jason. Tell me what you see.”

“I see _Mistress Pussy_ is all red, spread very wide, and filled with a large amount of cum. I do not know about _Aunt Anus_ because she has not opened up for me to see.” Jason lowered his mouth to _Mistress Pussy_ and began his cleaning duties gently; but, in earnest.

Rachel began tell Jason what had happened that day. Mr. Jonas had a special party, she and Lacey were some of the invited guests. Lacey and the other girls had to sex anyone when asked; but, I was bound to Mr. Jonas. I was there for his pleasure only. No other slut there was allowed near him except to say thank you for allowing her to be part of an all-black masturbation scene. It was incredible to see all these huge black cocks sliding in and out of various pussies, assholes, and mouths. And to think that the only reason the white women were there was to give these black studs a place to shoot their black cum instead of masturbating and shooting it on themselves. Mr. Jonas picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him so he could gain access to _Mistress Pussy_ , held me up by placing his hands under my ass, Francine put his cock at the entrance to _Mistress Pussy_ , he moved his hand to my hips, and pushed his cock into me. It took a good four to five minutes for him to get all of his _‘Magnificent Mandingo Manhood’_ into me. He is a very thoughtful and gentle user of my white masturbation pussy hole. He kept me impaled on his big black cock the whole afternoon. People would come to visit him and would just smile as they saw my stretched masturbation cunt sliding up and down his hard black pole.

Jason looked up and said, “Tell me more, please. Tell me how it feels to have an eighteen inch cock in _Mistress Pussy_.” Jason returned to sucking what he now knew to be Mr. Jonas’ sweet tasting cum from _Mistress Pussy_. He knew that the story would make him hot and he would ejaculate all over the inside of the panties he was wearing. He wondered how open _Aunt Anus_ was because _Mistress Pussy_ was as wide open as the entrance to the Holland Tunnel.

“Yes, you sweet cum sucking pussy boy!!! Suck Mr. Jonas cum from _Mistress Pussy_ and when you are done there, _Aunt Anus_ has some for you also. He just could not resist giving me a load of his sweet black cum up my white masturbation asshole.”

Jason slipped his hands under Rachel’s thighs and lifted them off the bed so he could gain access to _Aunt Anus_. Rachel helped him by pulling up her legs. “Oh, Rachel, _Aunt Anus_ is stretched wide open and it looks like she is bleeding. I think we need to go to the hospital.”

“No, Jason. I know there is blood; but, I am fine. Please just sooth her with you wonderful tongue.”

He did just that. He placed his mouth over the spread open _Aunt Anus_ and gently rubbed his tongue around her opening. He could taste some of the blood that was intermingled with the ejaculate that was beginning to run into his mouth. He took his tongue and gently probed the opening to see how much he would be able to get out by using his tongue like a shovel. He did not want to hurt Rachel; but, he could see that every time his tongue caressed her anus she flinched. As it turns out, she was very sore there.

“Did he force himself on you when he masturbated in your ass?” Jason asked with concern in his voice.

“No, sweet lips. He got tired of masturbating in _Mistress Pussy_ and decided to use _Aunt Anus_. That is what I am there for. To have all openings available for his use.”

“I understand. Just like my tongue is always available for you. I love you to death Mistress Rachel.”

“Oh, Jason! Thank you! I was wondering how long it would take you to call me Mistress. Are you finished cleaning?”

“Only if you do not want to have an orgasm, Mistress,” he replied.

“Actually, I am quite fine because I had a small one while your sissy tongue was up _Mistress Pussy_. Come lay next to me and I will let you sleep here instead of on the floor.”

Jason crawled up the bed to a position behind Rachel. He closed his body next to hers so they were in the typical husband and wife spoon position. “Mistress, may I ask you a question?” Jason whispered.

“Yes; but, be quick about it. I am tired.”

“Who is Francine?”

“Francine is a she-male cuckold that is bound to Mr. Jonas. His wife gave him/her to him when Mr. Jonas sold her to a Master Rufus in Atlanta. She performs the same services you do for me, except she lives with Mr. Jonas. She cleans, cooks, shops, and performs any clean up that Mr. Jonas requires. You will get your chance to meet her. Now please let me sleep.”

“I love you Mistress Rachel.”

It was in this position they fell asleep.

The next morning saw Rachel dress Jason for school. She was careful to impress upon him the need to wear panties and stockings. Rachel did not broach the bra topic because he had nothing to be supported and she was not going to make him look foolish while he attended class.

“Jason, I bought some more panties and stockings for you. You will wear them under your pants. I want you to begin to like wearing them. What will you do when you get home?” Rachel asked.

“I will take off my shirt, pants, and shoes. I will wear only the panties and stocking I had on underneath,” he answered.

“What if Alexander has someone here with him?”

“I will stay in my room.”

“No, Jason. You must not hide in your room. You have to be proud of what you are becoming and what you are wearing. You are a very special person. I want you to do what you have to do in this apartment. Clean, prepare dinner, sit and watch television, listen to the stereo, or read a book; but, do not hide in your room. Understood?”

“But, what if he wants me to….” Jason hinted.

“You are not to do anything with Alexander or his dates. I will tell you who, what, when, and where. The how will be decided by me and whomever I designate as needing to be cleaned. If I have to, I will tell Lacey to cut him off. I know he is giving a great portion of the money he makes to his parents. He understands who the Master is around here. The only thing he will not accept is the fact that I have bigger balls than he does.”

“I understand Mistress Rachel,” he replied.

“Oh, another thing, Jason.”

“What now?” he replied a little testy.

Rachel was close enough, so she reached out and grabbed Jason’s testicles and literally ripped them from underneath his body. She twisted and squeezed them so hard tears flooded Jason’s eyes, ran down his face, and he involuntarily pissed on the floor of the room. “Look at you, you fucking pussy. You pissed all over the floor and my arm. What am I supposed to do with you, tie your _‘penisette’_ in a knot?”

“Please, Mistress… You are hurting me. You are making me afraid. I do not want to be treated like this. All I did was ask what you wanted. Please let go of my balls!!!”

“They are not YOUR balls, sissy. They are MY balls. They may not be attached to my body; but, I own them. The only thing that saddens me about MY balls is they are coupled with such a small, useless _‘penisette’_. And I did not like the way you addressed me. You sounded like you were sassing me. You sounded bored with my teaching. Are you bored? Were you sassing me?”

“No, No, Mistress Rachel. I am sorry if I offended you with the tone of my voice. I did not mean to sass you. I am indebted to you for making me see what a useless young man I am. Making me see what I look forward to if and when we eventually get married. I love to clean other men’s ejaculate from _Mistress Pussy_ and _Aunt Anus_. I am so sorry. Please let go of my balls,” Jason asked between gasps of pain.

Rachel squeezed harder when he said my balls instead of what she was expecting him to say. “Whose balls are they? You mean you do not know whose balls they are yet!” Rachel growled at Jason.

“They are attached to my body!!! They cannot be yours because they are attached to my body!!!” he replied through his pain.

“Listen you Kansas limp-dick, cock sucking pussy, either you tell me whose balls they are or I will castrate you by ripping them off here and now!!!”

“Ouch, Oh, please stop. I cannot take it anymore. Go if you want to. LEAVE! I do not need to be treated like this, you BITCH. You are nothing by a WHORE, a slut, and a cum bucket. You may be beautiful and I do love you; but, I am not going to let you treat me the way you are now. LET GO OF MY BALLS, NOW, YOU CUNT!!!” As he finished, he took his right hand, made a fist, and slammed it into the side of Rachel’s head. Rachel was knocked back, lost her balance, and fell causing her to release Jason’s balls. It did not take long for Jason to cup his throbbing balls to try to relieve the pain that was coursing through his body.

Rachel’s left hand went to her face as she lay on the floor. She could not believe that he hit her. Jason MacDonald, the pussy boy just hit his Mistress in the face with a closed fist. Rachel could feel the blood running from the corner of her mouth. She was not going to take this lying down. She regained her composure, stood up, and in a move that could only be classified as black belt level karate; kicked Jason between his legs lifting him off the floor. Jason landed on his back crying out in extreme pain. Rachel moved like a trained killer and kicked him several times all directed to his genitalia.

Jason continued to protect his balls with his hands; but, to no avail. The pounding Rachel was giving him finally caused him to pass out.

Rachel stood over him breathing very hard and it took a minute or two for her to regain a semblance of order in her world. No person, except for the time Mr. Jonas slapped her, had ever hit her with a closed fist. _‘Who the fuck did he think he was,’_ she thought to herself. That Kansas farm boy just may end up kissing his balls as they hang around her neck or they may become useless appendages hanging between his legs. Either way his balls would become deader than a doornail. She was flabbergasted that he took the chance to hit her knowing that it would be the reason for her to pack her bags and leave. There are more sissified fish in the sea. She could find someone who understood the nature of a Dominant/Submissive relationship. Sure, it was sadistic to squeeze his balls the way she did; but, she had to let him know who the Dominant one in their relationship is. As she looked down at Jason, she could see that she had actually burst some blood vessels on his scrotum. She also realized that each of his balls would probably swell up to the size of an orange and he would have to stay at home because of his inability to walk due to their size and the pain he would feel.

Rachel kneeled down next to Jason’s head and whispered, “Jason, can you hear me? Jason, open your eyes. Jason!” She took her hand and lifted his head. She kissed his forehead to try to arouse him. With her other hand, she massaged his neck and face. “Jason, wake up. Jason, please wake up.”

After about five minutes, Jason began to stir. His breathing was returning to somewhat of a normal intake of oxygen. He moaned and continued to use both hands to protect and sooth his aching balls. The pain that arose from his crotch was nothing like he ever felt before. Even the two times he accidentally got hit in the balls by a throw from another baseball player was nothing like what he felt now. He opened his eyes to barely see that it was Rachel who was holding his head and speaking to him. “Oh, I hurt so bad. I, I cannot see. I am in so much pain. It feels like my balls are getting bigger, swelling up. Why did you do that to me?” he said through the tears falling from his eyes.

“Jason, do not ever think you can hit me and not suffer the consequences. The only person who ever got away with slapping me was Mr. Jonas and that was because he has something you do not. I am sorry I went off on you like that. I am sorry if I hurt you; but, I will not ever take any sort of corporal punishment from you or anyone else. If you want to be a man, then tell me, and I will leave right now. I will pack my bags and leave before you can say _‘Jackie Robinson’_. But, I will tell you that no woman is going to be satisfied with what you have between your legs. Yes, you have a wonderful tongue; but, I am telling you the truth now; no woman wants to think about fucking a man with such a small cock. And, more importantly, the quantity of your sperm is nowhere near the amount needed to impregnate a woman. It is your decision, farm boy.”

“Sure, not enough to impregnate a woman, only because you beat them to a pulp just now. Why don’t we make a deal. I will think about what you just said. You go to class or wherever you go to be fucked. When you return, if I am still dressed as you wish, then I accept totally everything that you wish for me to be and do. If I am dressed in the clothes I used to wear or I am not here, then you can pack and go live with Mr. Jonas or Lacey,” Jason said as the pain began to subside and he regained a level of consciousness.

“I will not accept your offer. But, I will show how much I want you to stay with me and be my sissy cuckold.” Rachel gently lowered his head to the floor. She slid down to where her face was above his panty-covered crotch and gently pulled them down to his knees. Her right hand sought out his _‘penisette’_ and she lifted it away from between his legs. She began to gently stroke his _‘penisette’_ and coax it to an erection. She looked at Jason, smiled, lowered her head, opened her mouth, and sucked his _‘penisette’_ into her mouth. What Lacey said was true. One could put his entire _‘penisette’_ into their mouth and not gag. She swirled her tongue over its head and around the ridge that separated the shaft from the head. Rachel moved her lips up and down to caress his _‘penisette’_. She knew better than to play with his now black and blue balls. It did not take long for her to feel his _‘penisette’_ begin to twitch in anticipation of shooting what she knew would be a small load.

“Rachel, why are you doing this to me? I cannot believe you are giving me a blowjob after you just kicked the shit out of my balls. You are sucking my _‘penisette’_. Oh, Oh, I am going to shoot, Rachel. Take your mouth off my _‘penisette’,_ ” he moaned. Jason could not believe that the sensation of having his _‘penisette’_ sucked had washed away most of the pain from the beating Rachel had put on his testicles.

Rachel continued to provide the sensation and suction he needed. She was willing to accept his cum this one time. Rachel also knew it would be a long time before he would feel her mouth on his boy pecker again. She knew what to expect when he came. It happened very quickly and in an amount that was pitifully small. Rachel felt his _‘penisette’_ twitch and spew forth three small ropes of cum. It filled her mouth and she did not swallow it. Instead, she moved up to Jason’s head and placed her lips on his. Jason opened his mouth and accepted the fact that she would deposit the results of her sucking into his mouth. Rachel felt his mouth open and she released his ejaculate to flow into his mouth. Jason sucked on her tongue and swallowed everything she gave him.

“Thank you, Mistress. Thank you for showing me how much you want me to stay and service _Mistress Pussy_ and _Aunt Anus_. I would never have thought that you would perform fellatio on me after you throttled my balls the way you did. There is no need for you to worry. Go and do whatever you want because I will be here waiting to perform whatever chores you ask of me.”

“I want you to know that what occurred here today is not going to happen again for a long, long time, Jason. I really did not mean to hurt you. I needed to show you that I do love you.”

“I know you do, Rachel. I love you too.”

“You need to get some ice on your testicles to try a reduce the swelling. It looks like they are going to grow to the size of two navel oranges.”

“I will,” he replied.

Rachel was satisfied that Jason would never question her authority. She got up, went to the bathroom, and started to get ready for class and hopefully another fucking by Mr. Jonas. If she does get to be with her _‘Magnificent Mandingo Manhood’_ , she will ask him to meet Jason and hopefully give his consent for her to marry him. She wondered what his parents would say. She does not speak to her parents anymore, because her mom is dead and her father tried to fuck her after she died and failed. After the attempted rape incident with her father, she began to learn self-defense and took to it like a duck takes to water. She worked hard to be ordained as a tenth degree black belt in Ti Kwan Do and she put her training to good use. The only thing her father does now is deposit her blackmail money every month into her checking account. She is just waiting for him to die so she can inherit the twenty million dollars he has invested in the stock market and the cash he has squirreled away in a closet in the attic of his house. She laughed at the thought of what he would do if he found out she knew about the cash. All Rachel wanted was to be sure he died a natural death and the lawyers execute the will in a timely manner; so, she could have what was rightfully hers. Her mother would sit up in her grave and cheer because they both knew he was the cause of her premature death.

Rachel thought what a wonderful life she would have after her father died. Inherit twenty or so million dollars; allow Mr. Jonas to sex her whenever he wants, have the love of her life Jason to suck her clean, and if she decides to have any, Jason would raise the children. That would be living.


	8. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason learns from Rachel how he is expected to perform and Rachel learns her truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

It took about four weeks for Jason’s testicles to heal and return their normal size and shape. It was impossible for him to walk for the first two weeks. Alexander would bring him work from his classes and he convinced the professors to allow him to take any tests home for Jason. Alexander and Rachel were amazed at his ability to absorb information and without any help, get perfect grades on his tests. During this period of time, Jason had taken to wearing a satin and fake fur robe Mistress Rachel had bought him around the apartment; because, it was impossible to put on the panties she wanted him to wear. His testicles were so sore that he spent the first week sitting on a donut filled with ice to keep the swelling to a minimum. He also knew that the love of his life had no compunction about using her well-trained body to hurt him to make her point. Jason continued to respond to her sissy training and be totally committed to allowing her to be with her black lover Mr. Jonas. Now that his testicles were healed, he hoped she would allow him to take her out for dinner, a movie, or just a walk considering he has spent an enormous amount of time between her legs sucking out the thick, white, and salty deposits of her lover.

Rachel returned from an early afternoon class to find Jason sprawled on the couch watching reruns of Jackie Gleason and Art Carney in the _Honeymooners_. On the coffee table in front of the sofa were three college blue books used for test taking. She could see the big A’s on the cover with ‘Excellent” written on them. She noticed that they were strategically placed so she or anyone who entered the room for that matter would see them. “So, how are the family jewels feeling, pussy boy? Are they ready to be squeezed again?” Rachel really loved humiliating him when she had the chance.

“You know one day you will learn to be nice to me or I will stop using my tongue to sooth your sore pussy and asshole,” he responded with a twinkle in his eye. He had noticed she had seen the test results and knew that when it came to brains he could run circles around her. Jason also gained a level of emotional satisfaction when he saw how internally pissed off she would get about his ability to ace all his college courses. He also knew she would not accept him calling her genitalia by anything other than their given names. His intelligence had nothing to do with his desire to be subservient to her and because he was so totally committed to her, she would accept his lame attempts at humor.

“You know you could not live without the beautiful _Mistress Pussy_ and _Aunt Anus_. Your tongue would not know what to do without them and the delicious deposits contained therein. You feeling good enough to help Lacy and me host a couple of special guests this Saturday night?”

“Here? Are you serious?” he asked with a quizzical look on his face. “Is Alexander invited?”

“Lacey has arranged for Alexander to be with some babe named Juliet for the weekend. He will be busy satisfying her with his ten inches. And to tell you the truth, I really do not want him here. Actually, the two men that are invited would not accept him. So why make trouble!”

“So, who will be here?” Jason was smiling from ear-to-ear. It was unusual for Rachel to invite her male friends to the apartment. He thought to himself that something good must have been happening.

“Lacey and me. I am not going to tell you who the men are because I want you to be surprised.”

“Great. I love surprises,” he said with a bit of trepidation in his voice. “So, you are serious about this so called party?”

“I am so serious, that I am going to take you out and buy you a special outfit for the party. That is why I wanted to know if your balls have recovered from the lesson I gave them.”

“Yes, to show you how recovered they are, look…” Jason stood up from the couch and let the robe he was wearing fall open. Rachel was very happy to see him wearing a pair of tan satin bikini panties. She also noticed that he had taken the time to remove the hair that had been growing on his body.

“Well, well, I see my little pussy boy is feeling a lot better. I want you to show me your _‘penisette’_ and useless testicles so I can be sure that you got all your pubic hair removed. Please do so now, Jason.”

“Please? I thought you would demand I show you,” he chuckled as his eyes twinkled as he looked into Mistress Rachel’s eyes.

“I am trying to be nice, Jason. Do you really want me to be nasty to you? You know I could kick you in your recently healed balls before you would have time to react to protect them.”

“No, Mistress!!! Do not even joke about it. You know I would do whatever you want.” Jason hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the panties and slid them down. His _‘penisette’_ popped out from its hiding place and stood at attention between his legs. He tried to hide the fact that he had an erection; but, he knew that it would only make Mistress Rachel mad.

“I see that your _‘penisette’_ is hard. And why would that be, sissy?” Rachel could see that her tone had made Jason begin to shake. The only thing she could think of was his fear of her reprisals for his not heeding her commands.

“I was playing with it Mistress Rachel. I was trying to see if my balls would hurt if I masturbated. Mistress. I know that I should not have been playing with myself; but, I had to find out in case you asked me to masturbate for you or any of your guests that you may have brought home with you.”

“You are just one smart sissy to have come up with an answer like that considering I have not asked you to play with that joke between your legs whether it be in public or private. Why don’t you go into my room and get dressed so we can go to the store to buy you some pretty things for the party.”

“Yes Mistress Rachel. Is there something special you want me to wear?”

“Just the panties you have on and a matching pair of stockings. You will need to have them on so you can try on what I want you to wear Saturday night.”

Mistress Rachel and Jason left their apartment and walked cross-town to Greenwich Village. Jason was a bit surprised by the store she had taken him to, as it was not a typical stylish young men’s clothing store. Mister Miss is dedicated to men and/or boys that like to dress or be dressed as women. The owner had outfitted the store in an eclectic mix of antique furniture and modern fixtures. She had an uncanny ability to pick clothes that enhanced the male form that wanted to exaggerate or highlight the female possibilities. Naomi was everyman’s dream woman and she looks like she belongs in a Vogue layout. She stands five feet ten inches, weighs in at a svelte 134 pounds, and has breasts that nicely fill a 38D bra. The sun shines brightly through the gap in her thighs when she puts her legs together. She carries herself like she was walking down the runway at a major New York or Paris fashion show. Head held high, chest thrown forward, and a sway to her hips that said, _‘what I have between them is very special indeed.’_

Rachel had become friendly with Naomi through the she-male Francine. Francine spends a lot of money in the store to keep her looking as pretty as possible for the black men she has to please. Rachel felt that Naomi would be the best person to help Jason begin to wear the clothes that were going to be the only attire he would be permitted to wear the night of the party. Francine had also told Rachel that Naomi was a part time attendee and always was there to perform a special duty at all of Mr. Jonas’ masturbation parties. That gave Rachel the desire to go to the store to check her out. It also resulted in Naomi becoming enamored with the nineteen-year-old beauty.

“Hello, Rachel. How are you sweetie? Is that Jason?” Naomi smiled and chortled as they entered the store.

“Yes. Jason, say hello to Naomi. She is going to help you pick out the pretty things for Saturday night’s get together.” Rachel smiled and winked at Naomi as she spoke.

“Hello, Miss Naomi. It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance,” he replied. He held out his hand to shake Naomi’s. She noticed that he had already affected the limp wrist that most women have and when she took his hand in hers, she noticed that it was very soft. Naomi realized that Jason did not make any attempt to squeeze her hand. He just let his slip into hers and let her pump it up and down.

“Do you have something special you would like him to wear?” Naomi asked Rachel.

“Yes, it may seem a bit cliché; but, I would like him to be dressed as a French maid or something close,” replied Rachel. “If that does not work, then a really nice little black dress could be quite exquisite on him.”

Naomi lit up like a Fourth of July fireworks display at the thought of getting to choose the first outfit Jason would be wearing for his coming out party. She took Jason by the hand and guided him to the back of the store. She stopped at what appeared to be a special armoire of clothing that was separated from the rest of the apparel in the store. She looked at Jason from head to foot and asked, “How tall are you?”

“Five feet, eight inches.”

“And how much do you weigh?”

“About 120 pounds,” he answered.

Rachel immediately chimed in, “And that is soaking wet!!!” Jason blushed. Naomi smiled.

“Hmmm… And what size shoe do you wear? I think we will figure on a five-inch high heel shoe or sandal. By the way, you have rather small feet young lady.”

“I am not a lady, ma’am.” Jason really did not like the fact that Naomi had called him a girl.

“But Jason, you know that when I finish dressing you today for the party on Saturday night you will not be wearing men’s clothing. You will be dressed like a girl. I know you are cuckolded to Mistress Rachel; but, to everyone else in attendance you will be nothing more than a….”

Rachel got a cross look on her face and interrupted, “Naomi, please!!! I have not explained in detail what chores he will be performing at the intimate gathering planned for Saturday. Just pick out what I know you believe will fit him, let him try them on, and I will take care of the rest when I get him back to the apartment.”

“I see Rachel. You have not even started calling Jason she. Why is that?” Naomi asked with the tone of a person, who knew everything there was to know about sissies, she-males, crossdressers, and transvestites.

Rachel walked over to Naomi and got very close to her face. Although Rachel had to look up to Naomi, her posture was enough to make Naomi gasp and take a small step back. Rachel moved swiftly using a quick short jabbing motion to take hold of Naomi’s left ear. She twisted it forward and held it there causing an excruciating amount of pain to pass to Naomi’s brain. The color drained from Naomi’s face and she began shaking like a leaf on a tree in a hurricane. Her legs were becoming like spaghetti. They were beginning to have a hard time holding up her body. She felt a small amount of urine escape from her privates; but, not enough for either of them to notice. Naomi had never seen an individual move as fast as Rachel to secure a dominant hold on another person, much less it happening to her.

Rachel growled in a whisper, “Listen you fucking shit-hole bitch. You ever talk to him like that again without my permission, I will kick you in the cunt so hard it will end up wrapped around your ears.” Rachel put more pressure on Naomi’s left ear causing her to cry out. Jason just stood looking at the floor knowing that if he intervened he would only end up being kicked in the balls or worse.

“Rachel, you are hurting me. All I was doing was telling Jason the truth,” whined Naomi. If she dared to move to try to break the hold on her ear, she realized that Rachel would put more pressure on her ear. No matter how she tried, Naomi could not ease the pain or stop herself from shaking.

“I am here because Francine told me you are the best at what you do. I have seen you at Mr. Jonas’ on several occasions. I came here to introduce myself to you, to see if you were worth my time, and most of all, to see if we could possibly become friends. In the end, I heard how much the men at Mr. Jonas’ liked using you for their masturbation exercises. I enjoyed the time we spent talking the last time I was at the penthouse,” Rachel’s voice became stronger, louder, and more domineering. “You are not Jason’s Mistress. I am! You are not Jason’s teacher. I am! You are nothing to him! You are nothing but three holes that black men like to use to shoot their black seed into.” Rachel relaxed and then twisted Naomi’s ear a little harder. “We can try this little sales encounter again or I can leave and find someplace else to get the outfit I want for Jason. What do you think, Missy?”

“Rachel, I am so sorry. Please, you are hurting me. I will do whatever you want. Please do not tell anyone about this incident. I will do anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, Rachel. Anything!” begged Naomi as the tears in her eyes started to cascade down her face.

“When I release your ear you will get on your knees, lift my dress, kiss my cunt, and verbally apologize to me.”

“Are you kidding?” asked Naomi, not believing she would want her to perform such an act right here in her store during business hours.

“Jason, tell this cunt if I am kidding...”

Jason looked up and moved so he could look into Miss Naomi’s eyes. “Miss Naomi, if you look into Mistress Rachel’s eyes you will see she is as serious as the hand that is twisting your left ear.” Jason stepped back and assumed the standing position he was in before Rachel had requested he tell Naomi if she was kidding. He also realized that Rachel’s domination of Naomi had made his _‘penisette’_ begin to get hard. Naturally, he tried everything in his power to make the impending erection go away.

Naomi looked into Rachel’s cold steel blue eyes. She could see that there was no kindness in them. Naomi visibly shivered and said, “Please Mistress Rachel, release my ear and I shall prove to you how much I am in debt to you for not ripping it off, not leaving the store, and allowing me to help Jason with his first private party outfit.”

Rachel smiled and released the hold she had on Naomi’s left ear. Naomi involuntarily shivered, put her left hand to her ear to try and sooth the residual pain, took a couple of deep breaths to relax, stepped forward, looked towards the front of the store to be sure no one else had entered (as if that would have stopped Rachel from making her do what she demanded), and dropped to her knees. She placed her hands on Rachel’s hips and began to slide the material of her skirt up revealing the tops of her stockings and the soft suntanned skin of her thighs. Rachel looked down at Naomi and smiled the smile of the conquering dominant bitch. Naomi was not surprised to see that Rachel was not wearing any panties, was cleanly shaved, and had no observable tan lines. She held the fabric of her dress up and leaned in to place her lips on _Mistress Pussy_. Rachel opened her legs, grabbed the back of Naomi’s head, and pressed it into her crotch as she rotated her hips up to give Naomi a better angle. Naomi did not fight the pressure on the back of her head and let Rachel guide her lips to her pussy. She placed a deep sensual tongue kiss on Rachel’s clit and held it there for longer than she wanted. Rachel was not interested in any sort of sexual pleasure. This kiss was nothing more than her showing Naomi who was boss. Rachel released her grip, stepped back, and looked down at the petrified woman who was kneeling in front of her. She waited for Naomi to speak.

“Thank you Mistress Rachel for allowing me to kiss you between your very beautiful legs and taste a small sampling of the juices your lovely womanhood produces. Thank you Mistress Rachel for showing me the error of my ways by holding and twisting my left ear until I submitted to your domination commands. Thank you Mistress Rachel for the honor of dressing Jason for his first private party,” Naomi said with a quavering voice as the pain in her left ear started to subside.

Rachel smirked and stated, “Naomi, I accept your kiss and your apology. I will not forget what happened just now and I expect you to act accordingly. I will not reiterate who is the present and future power in this budding relationship. Stand and show Jason what you had in mind for him.

Naomi stood and walked to an armoire near the back of the store. She opened the doors and Rachel could see that it contained the some very special clothing. Naomi picked out a dress she had decided to let Jason try on. She looked at Jason and decided that a size three should fit him perfectly. She already knew which shoes would complement the outfit and picked them out from the same armoire. The panties and stockings were located on top of what appeared to be an antique desk. “Jason, please come with me to the dressing room. Rachel here is the key to the store. Please lock the front door so we will not be disturbed.” Rachel took the key as Naomi and Jason walked to the back to the dressing room.

Twenty minutes later Naomi walked out of the back of the store to where Rachel was waiting. “Would you do me a favor and close your eyes. I think the act of opening your eyes and seeing Jason dressed per your wishes will, to use a colloquialism, _‘knock your socks off.’_ ” Rachel did as she asked. Naomi said, “Jason you can come out now.”

Jason came out and stood about three feet in front of Rachel and Naomi.

“Rachel, you may open your eyes now,” Naomi said with no emotion in her voice to hide the growing excitement building within her. When she left Jason in the dressing room, she knew she had hit a grand slam home run.

Rachel opened her eyes, her hands went to her face, and she cried, “Oh my God! I cannot believe what I am seeing. Oh, my fucking God! Naomi, you are a fucking genius. Goddamn Jason. Look at you! Don’t you look like the sweetest thing to hit the light of day?”

Jason was wearing the a little black dress that was perfect for his frame. The dress was a high neck style with no sleeves that showed his shoulders. The dress was open to a couple of inches below his armpits. The shape of the dress was form fitting to below his hips. The dress fell to the tops of the thigh high stockings he was wearing thus enhancing his long thin legs that were encased in a pair of black silk stockings. On his feet were five-inch high heel black leather pumps. The raising of his heels in the shoes forced his calf muscle to contract making his legs look more like a woman’s than ever before. He was wearing matching black silk above the elbow gloves. Naomi had taken the time to put a small amount of makeup on his face. She had highlighted his eyes, cheeks, and lips. The pageboy length hair had been combed and styled to frame his now made up face to complete the picture.

“Turn around for Rachel, Jason,” Naomi said like a mother would say to a daughter.

Jason with some unsteady movements turned and faced away from them both. His ass was framed by the dress and looked like it belonged covered in the black rayon material of the dress. Standing as he was, one could only expect a woman to be standing there. Rachel looked at Naomi winked and gave her a thumbs up sign. Rachel did not care how much this outfit would cost and realized underneath it all that Naomi knew her business.

“Ok, Jason. Go into the dressing room, get undressed, and put your other clothes on. Please be careful not to ruin anything,” Naomi said as she stepped closer to Rachel. “I take it you are satisfied with what I picked.”

“God, yes. Look at him. He is just darling,” she replied.

Naomi put her arms around Rachel, pulled her close, and placed a kiss on her lips. She pressed herself into Rachel. She opened her mouth and began to probe Rachel’s lips with her tongue. Naomi was pleasantly surprised when Rachel opened her mouth to accept Naomi’s tongue. They pressed their breasts against each other’s body. Naomi moved her right hand to Rachel’s buttocks and pressed her lower body into hers. Their tongues continued to dance between their mouths as they kissed passionately. Rachel broke the kiss and moved her head to the fabric covering Naomi’s right breast. She opened her mouth and placed it over the protruding nipple. She sucked the fabric and nipple into her mouth. Rachel did not care that breast was covered. She wanted to suck Naomi’s tits since she had first met her.

“Oh, my. Look at you two,” Jason said as he came upon the two women kissing in the back of the store. “Guess I should just go sit in the dressing room and wait until you two are done.”

Rachel removed her mouth from the cloth-covered nipple. She gently broke the embrace between them and whispered, “Naomi, I plan to have that sweet tit in my mouth without any covering on it. And you will know what _Mistress Pussy_ tastes like when I wrap my legs around your pretty head and feel your tongue on my clit as I fuck your face. You may have made the first move; but, when we are naked and making passionate lesbian love; I will be the one in control.”

“Yes, Mistress Rachel. I know. I have learned. I will not disappoint you. Whatever your wishes are, I shall comply,” whispered Naomi in reply.

“How much do I owe you for the outfit?” asked Rachel. She turned to look as Jason and realized that he was not wearing the dress anymore. “I hope you have put the original pair of panties and stocking back on.”

“Of course, Mistress Rachel,” he replied. “Do you want me to pull down my pants and show you?”

“No, Jason, I believe you. So, Naomi, again I ask, how much?”

“Nothing.”

“Unacceptable. You are in business to make money. Whatever happens between us sexually has nothing to do with business. Understood?”

“Yes, The total cost for the dress, gloves, shoes, stockings, and panties is $2500.00”

Rachel looked at Naomi knowing that she just doubled or tripled the price. “Take a check?”

“Of course. And, I will not even ask you for two forms of identification.”

Rachel paid the bill and returned to the apartment with Jason. She was extremely happy with the outfit that Naomi had chosen. Jason seemed to accept that he would have to wear the dress on Saturday night. “Jason, do you understand what I am asking you to do on Saturday night?”

“I believe I do. You want me to wear the dress and help serve drinks and food at the private gathering you are hosting. Help clean up whatever mess the guests have left the apartment in. You want me to be there while you and Lacey are used; no sexed by your male guests,” Jason said without any hint of the impending truth of the matter.

“Wear the dress, serve drinks, serve food, and help clean up after the party are all true; but, there are more important duties you have to perform Saturday night. You will greet the male guests when they arrive. Take them into Alexander’s bedroom and help them get undressed. You will take their clothes and neatly arrange them so there will be no problems getting them when they leave. It is important they enter the living room showing the masturbation sluts their beautiful black equipment. Jason, you will perform orally for them to enlarge their manhood to working size and hardness. I do not want to think about the consequences if you cannot make them ready.”

“Are you telling me that I am going to have to suck the two cocks that arrive after I help them get undressed?” he asked like a scared puppy dog.

“Yes Jason. That is what I am telling you.”

“Do I have to make them cum?”

“No, silly. All you have to do is make them hard. Lacey and I will provide the holes for their enlarged black cocks to use. After they have ejaculated their black seed into our holes, you will perform clean up on us. Naturally, you will also clean our mixed juices off the black master’s cocks. You will be performing a very important job Saturday night.”

“Whoa, there Mistress Rachel. Are you telling me that the two men coming here Saturday night are black? You are asking me to suck nigger cock! And more than one to be exact!”

Rachel did not even consider kicking Jason in the balls. She walked over to him, used her index and middle finger to grab his lips, and squeeze them into an oval. The pressure she exerted was enough to make him wince and look down into her eyes. “I thought you knew that I prefer black cock. I am happy to perform for black men and let them use me, as they will. They are superior in the length and width of their maleness. The amount of sperm they produce is far superior to useless _‘penisette’_ sissies like you. They know how to use their God given size when using a slut to masturbate. The one time I fucked Alexander was just to see if you would accept the role I wanted for you. As long as you are cuckolded to me, the primary cock that will be using my cunt, asshole, and mouth will be black. No questions. No hesitation. Just the right amount of knowledge you need to know so you remain what you are and do as I say.” Rachel let go of his lips.

Jason’s face had the look of a surprised rabbit right before a crocodile eats it. “Yes, Mistress Rachel. I thought the only black lover you had is Mr. Jonas.”

“From this point on, Mr. Jonas is Master Jonas when speaking to or about my black lover. I am hoping you will be able to meet him and let him know how much you love sucking his superior black scum from _Mistress Pussy_ and _Aunt Anus_. Tonight two special guests are coming use Lacey and me.”

“I have to clean them also?”

“Yes, Jason you will.”

“Ok,” was all he said. Jason knew that he would probably have to make Rachel very happy to continue as her chosen cuckold lover even though he knew that his intelligence and good looks could help him win the love of another beautiful woman.

As planned, Naomi arrived in the late afternoon to help get Jason ready. Rachel made it a point to tell Lacey to arrive no earlier than 8:30PM. The two studs were due to arrive around 9:00PM. As much as she loved Lacey, she did not want her here while Jason was getting dressed. She also wanted to see the look on her face when Jason opened the door for her. Naomi arrived wearing a pair of tight hip-hugger jeans, tee shirt, and sandals. The outfit she would be wearing for the evening’s festivities was in a small black overnight bag. Rachel understood her meaning by bringing the overnight bag. Guess she would have more than just Lacey for a bed guest after the two studs had left early Sunday morning.

Jason had taken the time to clean the entire apartment before anyone arrived. He changed the sheets on Alexander’s bed, because he did not know if the room would end up being used for sexing the women. He took care to be sure the satin sheets that were on Rachel’s bed were the ones she preferred over all the others. The kitchen was prepared to be the center of the food and drink. The caterer had delivered the food trays earlier in the afternoon and he laid out everything that did not need to be refrigerated. The rest he put into the refrigerator being sure not to crush the fruit, vegetables, and sandwiches. Per Rachel’s orders, he took a shower, shaved and/or depilated the hair on his body, and wore just the satin and feather robe until he was ready to be dressed for the evening.

“Rachel, have you prepared Jason for the evening’s festivities?” asked Naomi in a concerned voice.

“Prepared? Other than having him shower and remove all the hair on his body, what else do I have to do to him?” replied Rachel. She was actually a bit surprised by Naomi’s question.

“I know you know a lot about what goes on at Mr. Jonas’ place; but, I bet you know very little about the preparations that take place before everyone arrives. The preparations I speak of deal with Francine. They are a very important first step in making her ready for the evening’s festivities. Even if I am not involved the with what is going on that evening, I am still responsible for preparing Francine.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I am at a total loss. Other than dressing and putting on makeup, what else needs to be done with Francine before the party?”

“Rachel, you are not going to believe me and I assure what I am about to tell you is the entire truth. If you do not believe me, you may call Francine and confirm everything I am about to tell you. I know she will confirm in its entirety what I am going to explain. At least one to two hours before the sluts arrive, the appointed Master Stud and I milk Francine. This is done so she will remain flaccid throughout the evening. Believe me when I tell you, those black dudes are happy she does what she does; but, they are not happy to see her useless cock standing at attention because she is excited by her actions.”

“OK, Naomi, you have proved to me you know something I do not. Please tell me what _‘milking’_ means.”

“Simply put, Francine is forced to have multiple orgasms to keep her useless cock flaccid. If she is having trouble shooting her sperm, I will take a long but small in diameter dildo and insert it in her pussy-ass. I use it to massage her prostate gland to force as much of her ball liquid as I can out and into a cup. The act of milking her is not that pleasurable; but, it does serve a purpose. Francine is technically castrated by the action because it takes nearly a day for her to recover, have an erection, and cum.”

“Oh, I now understand why she never exhibits an erection during her duties. I have a problem with the dildo part. Mr. Jonas instructed me to keep everything and anything out of Jason’s behind. Essentially, he is requesting that Jason remain an anal virgin. For what reason I could not fathom.” Rachel was hoping that it had something to do with her marrying Jason and the consummation of their life together.

“Well then we had better get started. Either one or both of us is going to watch or help Jason masturbate multiple times over the next couple of hours. I know he is going to become frustrated as it takes longer to cum and when nothing comes out of the tip of his _‘penisette’,_ he may experience some pain.”

“Guess we will have to get started and I believe the best place to do it is in the bathroom.” Rachel called to Jason, “Jason, sissy boy, get a glass from the kitchen and meet me in the bathroom.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Jason wondered why she wanted him to bring a glass into the bathroom; but, he knew better than to ask why.

Naomi and Rachel were sitting on the edge of the bathtub when Jason entered. They were both dressed in jeans, t-shirts, and wore no shoes. The bathroom was not very large; but, they both knew it would serve its purpose. Jason entered and stood holding the glass as he waited for Rachel’s instructions. He could see the outline of their breasts through the material of their not too loose fitting t-shirts.

Rachel looked at him, smiled, and began her explanation of what was about to occur, “Jason I am always complaining about how you always get an erection when cleaning _Mistress Pussy_ and _Aunt Anus_.” Naomi smiled as she heard Rachel use the names of her private parts to Jason. She thought it was only a one-time joke. It now appeared that her Jason could only use their proper names when talking to Rachel. “Because of who is coming over tonight, it is very, very important I properly prepare you so you remain flaccid at all times. You cannot have any form of sperm exiting your _‘penisette’_. Therefore, I want you to open your robe, no better take off your robe, and masturbate into the glass.”

Jason opened the belt that held the robe together, parted the front, and pushed the robe off his shoulders. He let the robe fall to the floor and realized that it would be better if he picked it up and hung it on the coat hook that was attached to the back of the bathroom door. He turned and began to stroke his _‘penisette’_. He closed his eyes and thought about how nice it felt when Mistress Rachel sucked his _‘penisette’_. He remembered how soft her lips felt on his _‘penisette’_. He started to stroke his _‘penisette’_ faster and he automatically began to thrust his hips, as if, he was on top of either of the two women fucking them with his hardening _‘penisette’_.

Naomi watched enthralled as the beautiful sissy masturbated his _‘penisette’_ in front of her. Francine was at least ten years older than Jason and it was a chore to milk her before the parties. The only benefit was her ability to use the _‘Milking Dildo’_ on Francine. Watching the nineteen year old Jason masturbate for the first time was making her very wet. She thought his face took on a radiant glow as he thought about something to make him hard and want to ejaculate. The fact that his _‘penisette’_ was only four inches long made it more exciting for her. She thought it would be nice to see a clitoris shoot cum. Naomi unconsciously began to rub her pussy at the sight of Jason fucking his fist.

“Oh, Mistress Rachel… I feel cum beginning to rise from my sissy balls. I am going to shoot.” And shoot, if you want to call it that, he did. The women actually saw his balls tighten up and rise into his crotch. Then they saw three small dribbles of cum be released from his _‘penisette’_ and fall into the glass he held under the head of his ‘ _penisette_ ’.

Rachel looked at Naomi and they both laughed at the sight of him cumming and the amount of sperm that was collected in the glass. “That was very good Jason, now do it again.” Rachel looked at him to assure him that she wanted him to give her an encore. Little did he know that he would be performing alone in a little while and the only thing Rachel would be interested in was the amount of sperm he deposited in the glass.

“Yes, Mistress.” Jason licked his hand to provide some lubrication for his masturbation activities. It took a few minutes longer than the last time for him to cum. He did not cry out or say anything when he had his orgasm. He just opened his eyes, looked at the women, and said, “Done.”

“That is very good of you Jason. Naomi and I are going to rest awhile in my room. Either one of us will return to see how you are making out with your masturbation activities. You are to masturbate as much as you can. I do not want to have to come in here and use a special tool on you to make you cum. It is of the utmost importance that you drain all you cum and sexual feelings from your body. In time I promise you, the milking of your testicles will be easier.”

“Milking?” he quietly asked as he continued to rub his _‘penisette’_.

Rachel stood and stepped over to him. She stood so Naomi could see everything. Rachel took her right hand and cupped Jason’s balls.

“PLEASE, MISTRESS!!!” yelled Jason. “NOT MY BALLS!!!” Jason stood there whimpering waiting for Rachel to remove her hand from his balls.

“Milking is the way we are assured that you will not have an accident or an erection during the party. I do not want to have to use the special _‘Milking Dildo’_ tool on you. You are going to masturbate until I say enough.” Rachel let go of his testicles and stepped back to the tub. She looked down at Naomi to see her closing her mouth. Seems Naomi realized that all Rachel had to do was hold Jason’s balls to get him to understand how much pain she would inflict upon them if he did not comply with her wishes, just as she did to her left ear earlier that day. “Let’s go Naomi, I think Jason knows what he has to do. Oh, by the way jerk-off boy, if you need some lube to help you masturbate, there is a tube of K-Y in the medicine cabinet.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Jason continued to jerk off into the glass. He knew that if he did not comply Rachel would use his testicles as speed-bags, the kind boxers used for practice.

The dressing of Jason was not a big deal and was accomplished in a very short time. Both Rachel and Naomi were satisfied with the amount of cum in the glass and could see that his _‘penisette’_ was in a very useless state. Naomi was dressed in a brown leather miniskirt, tan stretch halter-top that had just enough material to cover her ample breasts, no stockings, and six-inch platform sandals. The height of the shoes effectively made Naomi six feet two inches tall. When Naomi stood next to Rachel or Jason, one could only think of the comic strip _‘Mutt and Jeff’_.

Naomi did not know how Rachel pulled off the apparel killing of the century; but, when she saw her walk into the living room Naomi dropped open her mouth in complete shock. Rachel was wearing the exact same outfit that she had purchased for Jason. Rachel was wearing the same little black dress, black thigh high stockings, black elbow length gloves, and five-inch black high heel shoes. Her long hair was combed to cover the sides of her face and framed it just the way Jason’s hair framed his face.

“Jesus Christ, Rachel! Where did you get those clothes? They match exactly what Jason is wearing,” Naomi said with a wispy breathlessness to her voice.

“How do I look? Where do you think I bought this outfit?” said Rachel smiling at Naomi. Hoping Naomi would guess right so she would catch her making a fool of herself about the price she paid today.

“Come on Rachel. You did not buy the dress as my store. Did you?”

“Yes, Naomi. I did. On a day you were not there and I was assured by the saleslady I could effectively steer you to pick the same outfit for Jason.”

Jason came into the living room from the kitchen, saw Rachel standing talking to Naomi, and dropped the tray of food he was carrying. “Rachel! What have you done! Are you making fun of me? Why are you dressed like that?” whined Jason. He could have cared less that he dropped a tray of specialty hors d’ouvers all over the living room floor.

Rachel spun around to look at Jason. She considered doing something terrible to him; but, decided against it. “Jason, why do you think I am making fun of you? I am wearing the same outfit to show our friends what a nice little girl you make. Come stand next to me so Naomi can see what I mean. When we are done you can clean up the fucking mess you made.”

Jason just stood where he was dumbfounded. Just a few feet from where he was standing, the love of his life was wearing the same outfit as he was and she looked 100 percent better than he did. He also realized that Rachel had told him that he looked like a nice little girl. He saw that Naomi had been right when she said _‘she’_ to him in the store. He could feel his body begin to shake from anger and he wanted to strike out at Rachel for turning him into a cuckold sissy . “Rachel, I am so… So… Embarrassed, confused, and at my wits end. I guess sooner or later you will want me to walk outside dressed like this.”

“Jason, you have exactly three seconds to come over here and stand next to me. I suggest you think of the consequences. Believe me, they will not be pretty.” Rachel turned back to Naomi and said, “Doesn’t she look just great. We are sisters!”

Jason knew better than refuse Rachel’s request. He looked at the mess on the floor, stepped over it, and walked over to where Rachel and Naomi stood. He assumed a very submissive position to the right of Rachel. He looked at the floor while putting his hands behind his back to show her he was waiting for her next request. Rachel moved next to him, put her arm around his shoulders, and said, “Jason, look up at Naomi. Naomi, what do you think of my idea of dressing us the same?”

“Perfect. You have pulled off the impossible. You have made your sissy a perfect match for you. I am just flabbergasted at the execution of a perfect plan.” Naomi was speechless.

Standing together, you could see that Jason was taller than Rachel even with the shoes. He did not fill out the breast area the way Rachel did; but, then again, Rachel was not at all huge in the tit department. Amazingly, their legs were shaped very similar and the length of the dress made them the centerpiece of their bodies. When Jason’s hair grew to the length of Rachel’s, the two of them could really pass for sisters. Jason started to move from left foot to right foot like he had to go to the bathroom. He looked at the floor and said, “Please, Mistress Rachel, I have to clean up the mess before everyone arrives and that will be in fifteen minutes. If I do not get it done in time, you will be mad because I will not be available to open the door and take care of the black Masters.”

“Ok, sissy, go and do what you have to. I will answer the door if Lacey arrives earlier than I asked her to.”

At precisely 8:30, the doorbell rang. Jason having finished cleaning up the mess, made a beeline to answer the door. He opened the door and stood waiting for the person to acknowledge his presence. Lacey looked at Jason, dropped her mouth open, and just stared at him. She looked at him from his feet to the top of his head and back down again. Lacey closed her mouth, stepped over the threshold, and entered the apartment.

Jason saw her pass by and gently pushed the door closed. He turned and looked at Lacey. He immediately had to stifle the growing heat in his crotch; but, realized that he would not be able to get an erection because his balls and _‘penisette’_ ached from the ninety minutes of masturbation Rachel put him through. Standing in front of him was a woman who was wearing basically nothing. Lacey had decided to wear just the smallest pair of bikini panties, thigh high stockings, and a matching push up bra to the party. She wore no shoes of any kind and brought no wrap or coat with her when she entered. That could only mean that she walked from wherever she parked her car to the apartment dressed the way she was.

“Lacey, I cannot believe you walked down the street dressed like that.” Jason stated.

Lacey smiled and chuckled, “No Jason, my driver let me off at the door to your building. Now let me see what Rachel has you dressed in.”

“Oh, Lacey, you are not going to believe what I am about to tell you. Rachel is dressed exactly like I am. Right down to the panties.” Jason stood so Lacey could take in what he was wearing. “Rachel also told me I look like a nice girl dressed like I am.”

“You do Jason. You look beautiful.” Just as she finished telling Jason how pretty he looked, she felt a pair of hands caress her backside. She turned to see Rachel standing right behind her wearing the same dress as Jason. Rachel smiled, put her arms around her lesbian lover, and pulled her in for a deep tongue kiss. “Rachel, I am amazed at what you have done. I love what you and Jason are wearing.”

“Lacey, you are a piece-of-work yourself. I cannot believe you walked down the street dressed like that.”

Lacey laughed for the second time when someone mentioned what she was wearing. “I was dropped at the front door. I came in the building, stopped at the floor below, and took my street clothes off. I knew that all I wanted to wear was these panties, stockings, and the push up bra. Is everyone here?”

“Naomi is in the living room. The Masters will not arrive until nine. If we are not careful, we will have the start of a lesbian love feast.” Lacey smiled, kissed Rachel on her cheek, and left for the living room. “Jason, stay here and wait for the Masters to arrive. I am not going to tell you what needs to be done. Just do not make a fool of me, because I do love you.” Rachel walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek (she did not want to mess up his make-up), smiled, winked an eye, and then turned and left for the living room.

Jason leaned against the wall trying to get some support. He was not used to standing for long periods of time in high heels. His legs were beginning to get tired and he hoped that he would be able to sit down soon. Rachel had given him one of her watches to wear and he noticed that it was only 8:47PM. He remembered that the Masters were not going to arrive until 9:00PM, thus his leaning against the wall could suffice for some rest. His mind began to wander and the thought of the three women in the living room made his wish he was one of the men that would be using them. At precisely 9:00PM, the doorbell rang. Jason woke from his short fantasy and opened the door.

“Good evening, Masters. Welcome to Miss Rachel’s apartment. I have been instructed to take you to a room where you can get ready to join the party. I will assist with any and all requests you have this evening. My name is…” Jason did not get to finish his sentence, because the nearest Black Master interrupted.

“I know your name. That white slut Rachel gave me your name and by the end of the evening, I will give you your new name. Understand me bitch-boy?”

Jason opened his eyes wide. “Yes, Sir,” Jason replied. “Please follow me to the room where you are to store you clothes and prepare for the girls.”

“Listen to that sissy boy. Girls… Listen you cock sucking faggot, from this point forward the white bitches you say are in the living room will no longer be called girls or women. You are to refer to them as _‘Cum Receptacles’_ , because they are _‘White Masturbation Bitches’_ to us. Their _‘Cum Receptacles’_ will be nothing more than feeding troughs for you. Tonight you are going to get a good stomach full of superior Black Sperm.”

Jason stood in front of this man blinking his eyes in wonder and fear. The women in the living room were nothing to these men and he was even less. “Yes Sir. Please follow me.” Jason turned and walked down the hall to the bedroom that belonged to Alexander. He stopped, put his hand on the knob, pushed open the door, and said, “Please Sirs. This is the room that is designated for your privacy.” Jason stood as the two men entered the room.

The first to enter was Leroy the doorman from Mr. Jonas’ apartment building. Jason thought he recognized the other man and it took a moment for him to realize who he was. Standing seven feet two inches tall, the towering black man was a retired NBA player. Jeremiah Johnson played center forward for the New England Clammers. Jason now understood why Rachel would not tell him who was attending, because he understood that if anyone found out about this party the trouble would be continuous and never end.

“Yo, bitch boy. Come here and help me with my shoes and clothing,” called Jeremiah.

Jason went over to where Master Jeremiah was sitting on the bed and kneeled down to help remove his shoes and socks. Jason picked up his right foot and noticed that he was wearing alligator shoes that had to cost at least $3000.00. He untied the shoe, pulled it from his foot, and placed it next to the bed where he was sitting. He did the same with Master Jeremiah’s other foot, shoe, and sock. Master Jeremiah stood and Jason knew that he had to undo the belt to his pants so he could take them off. When Jason went to help with the belt, Master Jeremiah grabbed his hair and growled, “Who the fuck are you to think you may make a move towards me? Did I ask you for your help? No, I did not.”

Jeremiah released Jason’s hair by pulling it and then shoving his head backwards causing Jason to fall on his backside. Jason scrambled so he could stand, backed up to the door, and waited. The two Masters took their clothing off, folded it neatly, and placed it on the bed in a nice row. Apparently, they did not want his help to get them undressed. They turned and stood facing Jason. “Well, bitch, I believe you have a chore to perform. So why don’t you start with my friend and work your way to me,” stated Leroy. Master Leroy turned and nodded to Jeremiah. Jason walked to where Master Johnson was standing and as carefully as possible so he would not ruin the dress; dropped to his knees in front of him. Even while on his knees, he had to look up to see Master Johnson’s johnson hanging towards him.

“Master Johnson, it is my duty to and honor to take your superior manhood into my hands and mouth and prepare it for the girls… Excuse me, Master… and prepare it for the _‘White Masturbation Bitches’_ in the living room.” Jason looked at Master Johnson’s flaccid black manhood and hoped he would be able to perform. Hanging in front of and slightly above his face was an eleven-inch, six inch round tube of black manhood. Jason reached and took into his hand Jeremiah’s roll of thunder and raised his head so he could place it to his lips. He opened his mouth and put his lips and tongue over the head of Jeremiah’s black manhood. He began to gently suck and stroke it with his right hand.

“Yo, bitch, watch your teeth. Do not be making my love muscle a sausage sandwich. Just get me nice and hard for those _‘White Masturbation Bitches’_. That is it, you white sissy faggot. You are performing just as advertised.” Jeremiah pushed Jason’s mouth off his cock, smiled at Leroy, and started for the door. He did not wait for Master Leroy. The push made Jason fall to his knees.

“Now look at you! I do not think that Rachel would want you to get your dress all dirty and possibly ripped. Stand up and come over to me, bitch boy.” Leroy was not angry, being mean to Jason, or calling Rachel a _‘White Masturbation Bitch’_. “Well, I am not going to hurt you.”

Jason arose from his knees; side stepped to the front of Leroy, clasped his hands behind his back, and looked at the floor. Leroy took his large right hand, placed it under Jason’s chin, and lifted his face so he was now looking into his eyes. “You have a very pretty face. I am going to ask you some questions and you will answer me. If you hesitate, you will not cause yourself any pain; but, Miss Rachel will suffer.” Leroy dropped his hand from Jason’s face and waited for him to reply.

“I do not want to cause Mistress Rachel any pain. If I could, I would suffer in her place.” Jason did not want Leroy to do anything that would hurt the love of his life.

“Do you love, as you call her, Mistress Rachel?”

“Yes, Master… I am sorry; but, I think I know your name. I do not want to use a name that may offend you or cause Mistress Rachel any pain,” replied Jason with a bit of a quiver to his voice. He looked at the Master standing in front of him and waited for an answer.

Leroy smiled and said, “My name is Master Leroy. I work for Master Jonas in a very special capacity. Do you know Master Jonas, Jason?”

“Thank you Master Leroy for telling me your name. Mistress Rachel has told me about Master Jonas. I know I have cleaned his superior cum from _Mistress Pussy_ and _Aunt Anus_ on several occasions.”

“ _Mistress Pussy_ and _Aunt Anus_? What the fuck, are you talking about sissy?

“I am only allowed to speak of or to Mistress Rachel’s private parts by their given names. _Mistress Pussy_ is the name of her cunt and _Aunt Anus_ is the name of her asshole.

“God damn! She sure has you trained. I must say that you are a very pretty she-male. Do you like being cuckolded to Mistress Rachel, accepting your role, and what you will be asked to do now and in the future?”

“I love Mistress Rachel with all my heart and all my soul, Master Leroy. I will do whatever she asks up to and including what occurred here just a minute ago. I have never met a more self-assured and self-aware individual as Mistress Rachel. She is the world to me, Master Leroy.”

“Good Jason; but, I noticed a bit of fear when I told you that I was going to give you a new name by the end of the evening. Does that bother you?”

“I do not know how to answer you, Master. I do not want to offend you and cause Mistress Rachel pain.”

“If you are honest with me and I see you are telling the truth, nothing will happen to you and/or Mistress Rachel. You have my word on that.”

“I do have a problem with getting a new name. I do not know how my family will feel about what I am doing and how Mistress Rachel treats me. Mistress Naomi and Mistress Lacey said I looked like a beautiful girl in the outfit I am wearing. Mistress Rachel and Mistress Naomi made me masturbate continuously for ninety minutes; but, I realized that after they dressed me you could hardly see my _‘penisette’_ and balls in this dress. Although I will do anything for Mistress Rachel, and again, that includes what happened here, I still feel like a man.”

“Interesting predicament Jason. You still feel like a man; but, you are dressed like a woman and are standing in front of me waiting for me to ask you to suck my black cock until it is hard. When we are finished masturbating with the bitches, it will be you that kneels between their legs to lick up our superior black seed. If we are mean enough, we will also make you clean our cocks or the bitches may ask you to do it for their pleasure. You understand that you will never, and I mean NEVER, put your _‘penisette’_ into Mistress Rachel’s _Mistress Pussy_ or _Aunt Anus_.” Leroy looked into Jason’s eyes to see if he could see a reaction to what he had just told him.

“I know that I will never have heterosexual relations with Mistress Rachel; but, my love is beyond feeling _Mistress Pussy_ or _Aunt Anus_ around my small _‘penisette’_. If you do not know already, Master Leroy, I only have four inches when I am hard. Mistress Rachel and her friends have told me that I should be ashamed to call myself a man. In fact, if they do not call it a _‘penisette,’_ they call it a clitoris. I am satisfied with my position because I know Mistress Rachel is in love with me. I am very content and if I have to dress like this all the time I will.” Jason sighed, looked down at Master Leroy’s cock, and asked, “Would you like me to fluff your cock so you can join the party?”

“Not yet Jason. I have a few more questions for you. Where is home? And, what are you doing in New York?”

“I am from Kansas, Master Leroy. My family owns a large farm that produces wheat and soybeans. I am in New York to attend the university near where we are now. Are you sure you do not want me to suck your cock?”

“If that will make you happy, go ahead; but, I am not done with my questions. Oh, fuck it.” Leroy put his hands on Jason’s shoulders and pushed him into a kneeling position. He took his cock and brushed it on Jason’s lips and cheeks. Jason just looked up at Master Leroy and waited for him to place his cock on his lips so he could open his mouth and suck it in. Master Leroy continued to rub his cock on Jason’s face until he reached behind his head and pulled him between his legs.

“Suck my balls, bitch boy. Let me feel you caress each of my black testicles with your faggot mouth. Come on, Jason, suck my balls.” Master Leroy pressed Jason’s face to a position underneath his balls. Jason opened his lips and took the left ball into his mouth. He gently sucked on the testicle and ran his tongue all-round the ball and felt the soft texture of Master Leroy’s ball sac. “Oh, yes, my little faggot. I do love the way your faggot mouth feels on my balls. Now let go, and make me hard. I have to see what is going on in the living room.”

Jason did not hesitate. He released the testicle and rose to accept the already hardening cock into his mouth. He realized that Master Leroy was not as large as the other Master; but, compared to him, he was huge. Jason licked the crown and slid the black Master’s cock deep into his mouth. He felt the cock slide past the point where he would gag and rest in his throat. He could feel his nose against Master Leroy’s stomach and felt proud that he could swallow such a large cock. He started to pull his head back to release the hold his throat had on Master Leroy love muscle.

“Ok, Jason that is enough. If you continue, I will shoot my load down your sissy throat. I want to be hard when I give Mistress Rachel the message I have in my hand.” Master Leroy pushed Jason off his cock and exited the room. Jason stood up, smoothed the dress, and quietly entered the living room.

Master Leroy entered the living room to see Lacey bent over the end of the couch taking Jeremiah’s cock in her masturbation cunt hole. Naomi was standing on the right side of Rachel as she masturbated her. He could see that the white bitch on the side of Rachel was not controlling the action. Rachel had total control over the women and Master Leroy liked the idea of a threesome with the white masturbation bitches; but, Mr. Jonas had given him specific instructions. Master Leroy walked over the where the two bitches were standing.

“Excuse me; but, I have to speak to the bitch named Rachel alone. So why don’t you get on your knees behind Master Jeremiah, and suck his superior black balls while he masturbates in the other white bitch’s hole.” Rachel stopped playing with Naomi’s pussy, put a hand behind her ass, and pushed her away from Master Leroy. The bitch took the hint, went to the other Master, fell to her knees, and proceeded to suck his balls.

“Master Leroy, it is a pleasure to see you here tonight. How may I be of service to your superior black cock?” Rachel asked not knowing what he was going to do or what he wanted from her.

Master Leroy cleared his throat, smiled, and began to speak, “Mr. Jonas gave me instructions and a note for you. I am the only one that will be permitted to use any of your masturbation holes this evening. The other Master is knowledgeable of Mr. Jonas’ instructions and he accepts them without question. He does not know the contents of the note. Only Mr. Jonas and I do. I am going to give you Mr. Jonas’ note. You are going to read it in front of me. You are not to say anything after reading it. If you do, I have been instructed by Mr. Jonas to make you regret you disobeyed his orders. Do you understand?”

Rachel noticed that he had not called her a bitch, white bitch, whore, masturbation bitch, or any of the names they had for the white women that were here for only one thing, to help them have multiple orgasms. “I understand, Master Leroy,” Rachel replied. She held out her hand and accepted the note from Master Leroy. Rachel looked around the room for Jason and found him aiding Naomi underneath Jeremiah’s legs. With some trepidation, she tore open the envelope, removed, unfolded the note, and read:

My dearest Slut Rachel:

I have entrusted this note with my closest and most trusted associate. He should be standing in front of you naked with an erection and he knows I have given him permission to use you for his masturbation pleasure this evening. I am sorry to disappoint you; but, I will not be attending your little soiree this evening. My wife (yes Rachel) is coming home for a short period of time. She is a Queen from one of the smaller nations in Africa and her responsibilities take her around the world. Due to the traveling, she is home for only twenty-eight days out of the year. My time with her is short and very precious to me. She is the one and only true love of my life.

This does not mean I want you to leave. You provide a very special service and she knows all about it. I allow myself only one _‘White Masturbation Slave’_ at any given moment in time. I have thought long and hard about our relationship and what you are willing to do to make it work. You are nothing more than a white bitch with three holes for me to use for my pleasure. You understand and accept your role in my life. Just like Jason (yes, Rachel, I know all about Jason) has to accept his role as your sissy cuckold in your life.

Master Leroy is going to perform some tests on Jason. You are not to interfere. The results of these tests will tell me if you have listened to the one demand I made about Jason and if he is ready to accept his permanent partnership with you. If Master Leroy finds everything acceptable, I will grant you permission to marry Jason. The only condition is I perform the ceremony. I am a licensed Minister in the State of New York.

When you finish reading this note and accept its terms, get on your knees, take hold of Master Leroy’s cock, and say that I accept Master Jonas’ terms and conditions. You are then to use your masturbation mouth to satisfy Master Leroy.

Master Edmund Xavier Jonas III

Rachel stood in front of Master Leroy trying to quell the muscles that were beginning to shake in response to the information she had just read in Master Jonas’ note. She wanted to strike out; but, knew that Master Leroy would kill her on the spot if she hit or attacked him. The note had just told her that Master Jonas was married and she was actually no better than the two other women who were using their bodies to satisfy the men of Master Jonas in her apartment right at this very moment. She thought about saying no to Master Leroy; but, that would probably only lead to the loss of everything near and dear to her heart. That would naturally include Lacey and Jason; but, what about all the other men and women she has come to know. She knew that Master Jonas could break her and turn her into a twenty-dollar a blowjob street hooker. Rachel took a deep breath, fell to her knees, took hold of the black cock that was in front of her face, and said, “Master Leroy, I accept Master Jonas’ terms and conditions.”

Rachel opened her mouth and placed it on the head of Master Leroy’s cock. She used her tongue to caress the large head and the ridge that separated the head from the shaft. Master Leroy took his right hand, placed it behind Slut Rachel’s head, and pushed so hard that she had no time to prepare as he forced his cock down her throat. Rachel grabbed his legs and tried very hard not to gag, sputter, or puke all over his cock. Master Leroy laughed and placed both his hands on the side of Slut Rachel’s head and proceeded to forcibly move her head up and down his cock. Her eyes began to tear and her throat began to ache from the ramming of his ten-inch cock. All the time she was present at Mr. Jonas’ parties, she was never used by any of the other Masters including Master Leroy. She could not understand why Lacey loved to service this… This monster! He had no idea of how to treat a woman even if she provided nothing more than three holes to masturbate in.

Master Leroy looked down at Slut Rachel and could see that she was having problems with the way he was using her mouth to masturbate with. “Are you having a problem, sweet cheeks? What, you cannot take my superior black cock down your throat?” He continued to pummel the back of her throat with the head of his cock. “I know what Mr. Jonas wanted you to do and you better do it without complaint. Tonight your fucking slut holes are mine.” With that he proceeded to pull Rachel’s mouth off his cock and a long thick string of mucous hung off the tip of his man meat into the back of her throat.

“Master Leroy, I am trying to make you happy,” Rachel sputtered as she tried to recover from the fucking he was giving her mouth. “If you just give me a chance, and let me control how my mouth masturbates your sweet tasting black love muscle; you will experience an orgasm that will seem to rise from your feet.”

“I know you will not say anything to Master Jonas about how I treat you tonight. I know you watch me with my white sluts while you are impaled on Master Jonas’ _‘Magnificent Mandingo Manhood’._ I know from looking at your face that you are not pleased with my use of the women, especially Slut Lacey. Well, bitch, you are going to get yours tonight.” Rachel’s eyes popped open when she felt his hands take hold of her head and begin to jam his cock against her lips. “Open your mouth, you fucking Prima Donna! I am going to use your throat to jerk my horny cock!”

Rachel had no choice in the matter. She opened her mouth and steeled herself for the fucking her mouth and throat were about to take. Master Leroy shouted, “I am fucking the boss’s white whore!!! Yeah bitch, I am using your mouth to jerk off my cock. Easy slut, watch those teeth. Hmmm… I can feel something beginning to rise in my beautiful black balls.” Rachel let him use her head as if it were his hands. She relaxed and let him control the motion of her head and it also allowed him easier access to the depths of her throat. Every so often, he would press her head hard against his stomach and then just relax the pressure; but, he assured her that he wanted to keep his cock plugged deep into her throat.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah had finished masturbating in Lacey and was watching Leroy abuse the Slut Rachel’s masturbation mouth. Sluts Naomi and Lacey were on the floor with signs propped between their legs advertising that their masturbation mouths, asses, and pussies were open and available. Considering there were only two Masters there and one of them were resting, the signs were more for fun than reality. Jason stood at the entrance to the living room near the front door watching with tears in his eyes as Master Leroy abused Rachel’s mouth with his long cock.

Everyone watching Master Leroy could see that he was getting close to shooting his load. His legs were starting to get a little wobbly, he ass was clinching a little harder with each stroke of his cock down Slut Rachel’s throat, and ever so slowly his balls were rising getting ready to release the sperm they manufactured. Rachel had become used to his cock and did not help in any way except to stay relaxed as he moved her head to-and-fro. She was so relaxed she was able to let go of his thighs and kneel like a sack-of-shit while he masturbated using her mouth.

Master Leroy sped up the stroking and with one final push of Rachel’s head on his black cock screamed, “Good God girl, I am going to shoot. Here comes the best tasting nigger cum you will ever swallow.” Rachel could feel his cock head expand in her throat. The shaft thickened and she felt the first pulse of cum ride down the length of his shaft. The funny thing about this whole scene was she had no idea what his cum would taste like because if he kept his cock buried down her throat, he would deposit his load directly into her stomach. She made a point of looking up at Master Leroy and smiling with her eyes so he would know that she was content to have his cock buried in her mouth.

After the third rope of cum was released from his cock, he pulled her head back so the last three ropes would be deposited in her mouth. So much for Slut Rachel thinking she would never get to taste his cum. She had enough presence of mind to use her tongue to swab the head of his cock as he came. She could tell he was enjoying her tongue; because, he audibly moaned as she caressed his tender cock head. Slut Rachel was a bit taken aback by the amount of cum that was flooding her mouth. She tried to swallow some of the ejaculate; but, the continuing filling of her mouth was not letting her accomplish her goal.

Master Leroy could feel her trying to swallow and said, “Do not swallow what is in your mouth. Choke your fucking masturbation throat closed you white cum sucking bitch. That is it. Yes, take the last drops of my sweet Leroy cum and do not lose a drop.” He let her get used to having his cock and the product of his testicles and prostrate in her mouth. When he felt she was ready, he pulled his cock out of her mouth accompanied by a small amount of his black love juice.

“Jason! Where are you? Come to Master Leroy and get your dessert!”

Jason stood next to Slut Rachel and asked, “What would you like me to do Master Leroy?”

“Get on your faggot knees and clean my superior black cock. Take your time and be sure you get it nice and clean. The longer it takes you to do your job, the longer Slut Rachel has to keep my sweet black cum in her mouth.”

Jason looked down at Rachel and could see she was starting to have trouble keeping Master Leroy’s ejaculate in her mouth. He easily got to his knees and began to use his mouth to clean Master Leroy’s cock. He was extremely gentle in his movements as not to cause Master Leroy any pain. He was beginning to feel the Master’s cock starting to get hard and wondered whether or not he was going to have to do what Mistress Rachel had just completed. Master Leroy took Jason’s head is his hands and rammed his nose to his stomach. Jason had never had anyone do that to him. He immediately started waving his arms in the air to try to gain the Master’s attention.

“What is the matter sissy? Is my black cock too deep in your faggot throat? Well, guess I will just have to let it stay there until you calm the fuck down.” Master Leroy did not care who was watching him. He was doing what his boss wanted.

Jason struggled to calm down. It took longer than he expected; because, Master Leroy would not reduce the pressure on his head. The cock that was embedded in his throat was beginning to expand and get hard. He tried all the tricks in the book to get himself to relax and finally thinking about helping Mistress Rachel get rid of her mouthful of sperm did the trick.

Master Leroy realized that Jason had calmed down and was ready to be used. And, be used was exactly what Master Leroy had in mind. He relaxed the pressure on Jason’s head and allowed his cock to slide out of Jason’s throat; but, he did not let Jason remove it from his mouth. “Listen Jason, I used Slut Rachel as a masturbation bitch. I want you to make faggot love to my cock. I am going to remove my hands from your head and you are going to show me how much you love Mistress Rachel. Do you understand, bitch?”

Jason nodded his head up and down in a positive acceptance of his understanding what Master Leroy wanted. Master Leroy smiled and released Jason’s head. Jason took his right hand and surrounded the base of the Master’s cock. With his left hand he cupped his balls and massaged them gently as he ever so gently began to suck on Master Leroy’s cock. He used his lips like feathers as he slid the hard piece of black manhood deep into his throat. Jason could feel the Master’s cock growing with every stroke of his mouth. It did not take long for the Master’s balls to begin to rise into his body in preparation of delivering another load of sweet black cum. Jason decided to take the first two or three ropes of Master Leroy’s ejaculate directly down his throat. The rest he would let fill up his mouth just like Mistress Rachel.

“Ready my sweet male bitch! I can feel it rising! I am going to cum into a new faggot’s mouth. Slut Rachel watch as I fill your fucking sissy’s mouth with the sweetest black cum this side of the Atlantic! Oh fucking, yes, here I cum!!!” Jason slid the Master’s cock down his throat as the first and second rope of his second orgasm entered his stomach directly. He pulled his head back and captured just the head with his lips as he used his right hand to stroke the last ropes of ejaculate from the cock that had just deposited part of its load directly into his stomach. Master Leroy could feel Jason’s lips just behind the ridge of the head of his cock, his hand gently stroking, his tongue caressing the increasingly sensitive head of the cock that was now filling the mouth that was caressing it.

“What a good girl you are! What a wonderful blow job you just gave me,” Master Leroy exclaimed. “Now I want you and your Mistress Slut to stand up and kiss for everyone in the room. I want you to take what is in each of your mouths and share it. Neither of you will have more than the other.”

Jason stood and offered his hand to Mistress Rachel to help her up. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Jason pulled her close to him and leaned in to place his lips on hers. To everyone else in the living room, they looked silly trying to keep Master Leroy’s sperm in their mouths while getting ready to kiss. Rachel was fuming inside because Master Leroy was making her share his cum with her sissy cuckold. She wanted to have him lay on the floor so she could spit what was in her mouth into his. No way was she thinking of having to swallow Master Leroy’s ejaculate.

Their lips met and because Jason was over Mistress Rachel, it was easier for him to spill the contents of his mouth into Mistress Rachel’s mouth. Rachel accepted the liquid from Jason. She pushed his arms off her body and positioned herself in such a way the she could press on his shoulders to get him to a position below her. Jason could not control what was happening and sank to his knees effectively putting him lower than Mistress Rachel. When she had the upper hand, Mistress Rachel grabbed Jason’s left ear. Jason immediately reacted by opening his mouth to accept the contents of her mouth because he knew she would rip off his ear if he did not. Mistress Rachel could feel Jason open his mouth around hers to accept Master Leroy’s load. Jason took it all and swallowed. Mistress Rachel released his ear, broke the kiss, and placed one on his left ear. She whispered, “I knew you would not let me down.”

Master Leroy broke the silence, “I told you two to share it.”

“Master Leroy, I am the trained cuckold here. It is my job to clean and swallow the tasty liquid produced by your superior black manhood. Please do not blame my Mistress for giving me what was rightfully mine.” Rachel could not believe what she just heard Jason say. She looked at Master Leroy and waited for his reply to Jason.

“Jason, stand on my left next to me facing our guests. Slut Rachel, do the same only on the other side.” Master Leroy had moved enough so he was in the middle of the room, thus giving everyone a view of the action between Jason, Mistress Rachel, and him. Jason moved so he stood to the left of Master Leroy. Rachel moved so she was on the right of Master Leroy. Master Johnson sat on the couch with Sluts Lacey and Naomi on either side. Lacey had his enormous cock in her right hand while Naomi used her left hand to cup and massage his black balls.

As he was instructed to do by his boss and mentor, Master Leroy slipped each of his hands under the dresses of both of them. He realized that they were both wearing the same underwear and easily pushed his fingers into the cracks of their ass. Master Leroy decided to use the middle finger of his right hand and gently inserted into Slut Rachel’s asshole. He loved the fact that she did not utter a sound as his wide finger parted her hole and slid in without the help of any lubrication.

Jason felt Master Leroy begin to slide his fingers between the crack of his ass. When Master Leroy found his sphincter and probed it with the middle finger of his left hand, Jason jumped out of an unknown fear of what was going to happen next. He did not mind when Rachel massaged his asshole while he masturbated for her, because he had discovered at an early age that he liked the feeling he got when it was massaged. Now, he knew that something else was going to happen and unconsciously began to tighten and clinch his buttocks together. Master Leroy felt Jason trying to stop what was happening.

“Slut Rachel, tell Jason and for that matter the others where the middle finger of my right hand is now.”

“Master Leroy, Master Jeremiah, Sluts Lacey and Naomi, and the useless Jason, it is inserted into my masturbation asshole,” replied Rachel.

“Hmmm… For now, Sissy Jason, where is the middle finger of my left hand right now.”

“Master Leroy, Master Jeremiah, Mistresses Rachel, Lacey and Naomi, it is resting on the outside of my….” Jason turned to look at Master Leroy questioning what he should call his asshole. That was enough to piss of Master Leroy.

“Oh, you have now crossed the line Jason,” Master Leroy growled at him. He took the finger that was resting on his asshole and jammed it in all the way to the third knuckle. He loved the look on Jason’s face and the pain radiated from his invaded virgin asshole to his brain. Jason screamed as if he was being stabbed. “Damn you Jason! You scream like a stuck pig and all I did was insert a finger up your pussy. Look at Slut Rachel. See how she accepts my finger as the prelude to my using her asshole to masturbate.”

Rachel was astonished at what Master Leroy had just said. She knew that Master Jonas had wanted nothing to pass through Jason’s asshole; but, Master Leroy had just inserted the middle finger of his left hand into her sissy cuckold’s virgin pussy. Oh how she wanted to turn and kick him in his balls and drive them out his mouth. She turned her head to face Master Leroy and spoke, “Please Master Leroy! I beg you not to do anything that will break the promise I made to Master Jonas about Jason’s pussy. The note said you had to perform some tests on him; but, I did not read that you were to use him. You have permission to use me tonight and I want you to. Please Master Leroy, let Jason do what I have trained him to do and leave his pussy alone. I beg you, please!”

Jason realized that Mistress Rachel was trying to save him from the pain and full feeling that was emanating from his asshole. He also questioned why both of them called his asshole a pussy. Master Leroy turned to Jason and then to Rachel and back to Jason, then he spoke, “I have tested his pussy and confirm by its tightness that no object has passed through it. I also have a need to masturbate again. Tell me Rachel, where should my superior black cock go to get the stroking it needs to ejaculate another load of pent up black cum?” He looked from Jason to the audience in the living room and smiled as he awaited her answer.

“Master Leroy, since your finger now occupies my masturbation asshole, why don’t you request Slut Naomi to bend over in front of you, have the sissy prepare her masturbation asshole with his tongue, and then she can place your hard cock in her masturbation asshole. You would be able to keep me next to you and use her for your masturbation pleasure. When you are done, Jason could clean you both.” Rachel figured she had just hit a home run with her answer. She also noticed the other Master was getting restless and was starting to look around to see what he were going to do next.

“Great idea Slut Rachel; but, I am tired of this bullshit. Yo, fuck-head Lacey! Get your white bitch ass over here and let me use you.”

Lacey let go of Master Johnson’s cock, stood up, and walked over to where Master Leroy was standing. Without any instructions from him, she turned her back to him, bent over, and spread the cheeks of her ass opening access to her masturbation asshole. Master Jeremiah took Naomi by the hand and moved her to the couch where he proceeded to rub his hardening cock between her sweet model legs. Rachel stood next to Jason wondering what was going to happen to her next.

“Master Leroy my _‘Masturbation Asshole’_ is ready to accept your beautiful black tube of man meat,” cooed Lacey as she waited for the head of Master Leroy’s cock to begin to spread her anal sphincter.

“Rachel, you white piece of shit. I know you love to eat Slut Lacey’s pussy; but, I want you to show me how much you love her by preparing her asshole for me. Crawl over here and perform,” commanded Master Leroy.

Rachel looked at Master Leroy and nodded her head in assent. She fell forward and crawled over to where Lacey was bent over waiting to be used by Master Leroy. Rachel moved behind Lacey and raised her head so she could begin licking her lover’s asshole. All the times they had mad love, neither of them had caressed each other’s assholes orally. They would finger fuck or use a strap-on; but, never perform orally. That was going to change as Rachel leaned in and placed her tongue against Lacey pucker. She moved her tongue over the soft skin and began to probe her hole with the tip of tongue. Lacey began to move her backside in response to the feel of Rachel’s tongue on her exit hole.

“Yes lover!!! Suck my asshole!!! Make it ready for Master Leroy to use!!!” Lacey cried as the sensations from Rachel’s tongue raced through her body.

Master Leroy could see that Slut Lacey was ready to accept his cock; but, to his amazement, he had lost all desire to use her. The two deposits he had left in Slut Rachel’s mouth and the sissy Jason’s mouth had taken its toll on his sexual desires. He looked across the room to see Jeremiah on top of Slut Naomi pumping his hard black cock into and out of her white masturbation pussy. Leroy did not want to interrupt him so he just turned and walked back into the bedroom where his clothes were.

Jason followed Master Leroy into the Alexander’s room and asked, “Is there something wrong, Master Leroy? Has Mistress Rachel offended you? I thought you wanted to use Slut Lacey’s anus for your third orgasm. What may I do to help you?” Jason looked into Master Leroy’s eyes as he turned to answer his questions.

“I know you would not understand, Jason; but, I am tired of all this masturbation bullshit. I would love to find a woman, settle down, have children, and live a quiet life working and raising my children. Teaching them about the superiority of the black race and how we can move forward to self-sufficiency without being subservient to the white man.”

“Master Leroy, I do understand. My father has helped many a black family rise to own their own business and or farm. I may seem strange to you because I have let Mistress Rachel take control of my life; but, I am headed to medical school. I will complete four years of college in two years. I have already aced the MCATs and I intend to get my degree and help those who cannot help themselves. I do not think Mistress Rachel will stop me from completing my goals and no matter how she feels about the size of my genitalia; it is my earning power that she desires.”

Master Leroy broke out laughing and could not help himself. When he stopped laughing he moved close to Jason, leaned over, and whispered in his ear, “You are so totally fucked up, Jason. Rachel does not need your money or potential earning power. When her father kicks the bucket, she comes into more money than you will ever earn as a doctor. Why is she with you? That is easy to answer. Stand in front of that mirror and look at yourself. Think about what you have done this evening. She is a controlling bitch that really should have a cock and balls hanging between her legs.”

“I don’t think so, Master Leroy. I know all about the money she will inherit when her father dies. I know she is blackmailing him because of the incest he heaped upon her young body. I have an older sister and she also saw the subservient side of my personality. My parents would die if they knew what I want for my private life. I am happy serving her. If I could make you understand by offering you my body, I would. You are showing an intellectual side that I thought did not exist within you. Apparently, you are an intelligent man and whatever you do for Master Jonas you do out of a deep sense of commitment. You need to turn that commitment over to a woman and let her know how much you love her.”

“Whoa, there professor. I am not your Psychology 101 test subject. What I said to you was out of frustration and goes no further. Repeat it and you will be the second Jimmy Hoffa. You know who Jimmy Hoffa is, don’t you?”

“My turn to laugh,” Jason replied. “Jimmy Hoffa was a union leader that is thought to be buried under the twenty yard line in Giants stadium. Your secret is safe with me. You should know that I am a tenth degree black belt and I could defend myself to the point that Rachel would not know from whence it came. I let her control me because if I did not, she would leave me before I could say _‘Jack Robinson’_. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if she wants to marry me, make me clean, make me cook, and let her fuck anyone she wants, I am ok with it. See, she comes home to me.”

“Yes she does.” Master Leroy replied. “Let us just keep this between us and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. And your happiness is my happiness. Now, turn around and show me how much you respect me.”

Jason turned around and pulled his dress up. He pushed his backside against Master Leroy’s right hand and moved it side-to-side in a submissive manner. Master Leroy moved his hand above the waistband of Jason panties, slipped it under the satin cloth, slipped his middle finger down the crack of his ass, and unceremoniously inserted his finger into Jason’s asshole. Jason accepted the finger without a sound and stood awaiting Master Leroy’s next command.

“What a tight hole you have. I can feel the muscles of you sphincter squeezing my finger. I can tell you are enjoying the feeling of being filled.” Master Leroy placed his left arm across Jason’s shoulder’s, under his chin, and pulled him back into his body. He whispered in Jason’s ear, “Pull your panties down and off.”

Jason found the waistband of the panties and pulled them down. Without bending over, he wiggled and shifted his legs to get the panties to fall down his legs to the floor. He kicked them off with his right foot.

“Now take your right hand and massage my cock. Make it hard. Make it ready to make love to you.” Master Leroy leaned next to Jason’s right ear and placed a long kiss on it. He slipped his tongue into the opening of the ear canal and swabbed causing Jason to moan with pleasure. “I see you are one hot little sissy boy. Are you ready to make love to me?”

“Yes, Master Leroy. I am ready.”

Master Leroy took his cock from Jason’s hand and began to rub it in the crack of Jason’s ass. Jason moaned each time the head of Master Leroy’s cock passed over the sensitive puck of his asshole. Jason pushed his hips back so he could angle his hole into a position that would allow him to accept Master Leroy’s cock in his ass. The pre-cum dripping from Master Leroy’s cock was enough to lubricate Jason’s virgin asshole.

“It is going to hurt, Jason.”

“I know and I promise I will not yell out. I will take the pain.”

“Ok, Jason.” Master Leroy stopped rubbing his cock across the opening to Jason’s bowel. He placed the head of his cock at the opening and began to push it in using the pre-cum to lubricate as the head began to stretch open Jason’s anal sphincter. He moved his left arm down Jason’s body to his hips and pressed Jason’s hips back helping his cock enter the tight anus. Jason gritted his teeth as he felt Master Leroy’s cock open his anus and begin to slip in. Just as the head passed through his sphincter, the pain crested and sweat began to form and fall from his face. He felt the blood rush from his brain and he began to get dizzy. His legs weakened and began to fail to hold him up.

Master Leroy realized what was happening and did not stop pushing his cock into Jason’s sweet, hot, and tight male pussy. He shifted his weight, used his left arm to pick Jason up, and move him to the bed that was behind them. He let Jason down and allowed him to rest his shoulders and head on the bed. This accentuated the position of Jason’s pussy allowing Master Leroy easier access to the object of his desire. He continued to press his large black cock into Jason’s pussy as Jason bit the covers on the bed to keep from screaming out in pain.

“Oh my God!!! What are you doing to me!!! I am in such pain!!! Please, Master Leroy!!!” cried Jason.

“Easy my sweet pussy boy. Relax. Think about how much pleasure you are giving me and how much I will be giving you. I will stop for a moment so you can get used to me.”

“Thank you Master,” replied Jason. He could feel the head of Master Leroy’s cock just inside his ass. With the relaxation of pressure, he began to feel an easing of the pain. His anus began to relax, the blood began to return to his brain, and he began to feel full. “Yes, Master Leroy. I can feel the head of your superior black cock inside my ass. Please give me some more.”

“It is not your ass now Jason. It is you pussy.” Master Leroy began to push his ten inches deeper into Jason’s pussy. With each push, Jason opened and accepted more of his Master’s cock. It did not take much longer for Master Leroy to sink his cock deep into Jason’s pussy. Master Leroy looked down saw Jason’s dress pushed up over his hips and his belly pressing against the cheeks of his male pussy. He slowly withdrew his cock to the point his cock head was just behind the muscle that formed the anal sphincter. Trying not to scare the sweating, shaking, and fragile faggot below him, Master Leroy shoved his cock back into the hole that was caressing his cock tighter than any hole he had fucked before.

“Janette, my sweet pussy boy. What a wonderful pussy you have. I can feel you getting used to my superior black cock. I am going to enjoy fucking you, Jeanette.”

“Jeanette? My name is Jason, Master Leroy.”

As Master Leroy began to stroke his cock in and out of Jeanette’s pussy he replied, “No, I have named you Jeanette. From this moment on, you will forever be known as Jeanette and the hole I am now making love to is your pussy.” Upon finishing his statement, Master Leroy leaned forward onto Jeanette’s back and began fucking her in earnest. He did not think about how his cock was pressing against her interior clitoris. He just kept on stroking his cock in and out of her tight virgin pussy. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten and rise in preparation of shooting his hot load into Jeanette’s male pussy. He pressed against Jeanette’s body and said, “Oh, sweet Jeanette. Here it comes. I can feel my balls preparing the superior black scum to be ejected into your virgin pussy. Tell me what you are feeling.”

“Master Leroy, I can feel you hardness sliding against my interior clitoris. It is so large the pleasure never seems to stop until the head is ready to leave my pussy. I love the fucking you are giving me. You may fuck me whenever you want to. My pussy is yours to use.” Jason began to move his body in response to the cock that was sliding in and out of his body.

“Yes, you fucking pussy boy. Take my cock up your asshole pussy. I am going to give you something you have never felt before.” Master Leroy pushed his cock deep into Jeanette, kept the pressure of his body against hers, and began to shoot multiple ropes of black scum deep into her bowel.

“Oh, oh, I am being filled. I can feel you shoot your superior black cum into my male pussy. Fill me. Make me a scum slut.” Jeanette could not believe the power of the cock unloading into her. Master Leroy was using short strokes of his cock as he shot his third load of scum into Jeanette. When he finished, he collapsed on top of Jeanette and did not try to remove his cock from her pussy. Jeanette could feel his cock beginning to soften and really did not want him to remove it from his pussy. Although she did not get hard and did not have an orgasm, Jeanette felt like she just had the biggest orgasm of his life.

“Now I can tell Master Jonas that you are no longer a virgin and what a wonderful cock sucking, pussy boy you have turned into. Mistress Rachel has done a good job with you Jeanette.” Master Leroy said to Jeanette as he eased his flaccid cock out of her relaxed anal pussy.

“Tell Master Jonas what?” Rachel screamed. “You fucking nigger bastard. You were not supposed to have any sex other than a blowjob from Jason. You fucked him against Master Jonas’ orders!”

Master Leroy pushed himself off the bed, spun 180 degrees, took one large step towards Rachel, and with an open hand slapped her so hard she flew across the room. Rachel hit the wall behind her so hard she dented it. Master Leroy was on her in a flash. He took her by the neck, picked her up off the floor, held her above his head, and growled, “You have nothing to say to me cunt. You do not have the authority or power to tell me what to do. Believe me when I tell you that Mr. Jonas wanted me to fuck your cuckold. In fact, I am thinking of taking him for my own. Stop trying to get my hand from around your neck. I can kill you now with one squeeze. When I let you down and release my hand, you have one and only one obligation. That obligation is to go over to your faggot sissy husband to be and ease his sore pussy with you tongue. If you do not do it, I will kill you.”

Rachel could not believe what was happening. This was supposed to be a night of fun and pleasure. This was supposed to be the night she would find out if Master Jonas would allow her to marry Jason. Instead, she found out that Master Jonas is married, he allowed his number one to use her anyway he wished, and worst of all, he took Jason’s anal virginity. What else could happen to her?


	9. The Beginning of a New Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason accepts Rachel's submission to Naomi and a new black master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Rachel was absolutely taken aback by the events that occurred at her party. She could not believe that Mr. Jonas wrote her a note that explained to her that he considered her nothing more than three holes to use for his masturbatory pleasure. Rachel did not consider herself to be a common white slut that preferred black cock to all others. She prided herself on the steps she takes to keep her small body in tip-top shape. Her obedience to Master Jonas was given out of trust and unrequited love for the man. She did not expect his love to be returned; but, an acknowledged respect for her abilities to accept his huge cock should have been. The fact the she saw her sissy being fucked by the one black master she hated the most caused her to triple her efforts at the gym and the dojo where she studied four forms of the Marshal Arts. She knew she would not be able to do anything by herself to any of the denizens of Mr. Jonas’ lair; but, she knew that sooner-or-later she would get her revenge. Time knows no bounds when revenge is the order of the day, month, year, decade, or lifetime.

Jason, also-known-as Jeanette, found that he recovered quickly from the pounding his pussy ass took from Master Leroy; but, what bothered him the most was the attitude Rachel had been giving him. Ever since that eventful night, she has not brought him _Mistress Pussy_ or _Aunt Anus_ to clean or sooth with his tongue. She did not even care about what he wore and how he looked. He thought it very strange that she would remove him from her world all because he did exactly what she wanted him to do – allow a Black Master to use his ass as a masturbation pussy. Overall, the only thing going poorly in his life right now was his relationship with Rachel.

Jason continued to desire Rachel with his entire being; but, between his studies and his own level of self-empowerment through the marshal arts, he was starting to see the world for what it really was. Each afternoon, Jason went to his private place to work out among some of the best marshal artists in the City of New York. None of them knew anything about his relationship and his need to be subservient to a woman he could probably break in half with one hand tied behind his back. Today he was going to work out against ten of the best. His Sensei Master Wong would be there to see if he would attain the highest degree of combat fighting in the Dojo. He would be the first Occidental to attain such an honor. Jason knew that one mistake and he would be banned forever by the Sensei. He made a point to leave subtle hints around the apartment hoping Rachel would somehow end up witnessing his crowning achievement.

Rachel did not speak to Lacey since that eventful evening of lust. Although she had been to the apartment on several occasions to be sexed by Alexander, she understood that Rachel wanted no part of her at least for the immediate future. Rachel did go to see Naomi to discuss her gut feelings about the party and the situation with Mr. Jonas. The conversation with her was extremely satisfying and she left knowing that whatever her decision Naomi would always be there for her. Rachel could see spending some time with Naomi more than she could see herself with Lacey.

Rachel returned to the apartment to find it empty. She wondered where Jason had disappeared to considering his last class ended at 11:00AM and the only reason he went today was to take a test. She noticed on the living room table a hand written reminder to be downtown by 3:00PM and it was in Jason’s handwriting. She noticed the address and decided to see what he was up to. Rachel could not fathom what he was doing in Chinatown, especially since the area he was going is considered the toughest part of the Lower East Side. She knew she had about an hour to laze around the apartment before she had to be on her way to the address on the note.

Just as she got comfortable on the couch, the doorbell sounded. She was not expecting anyone. Alexander had his own key and knew better than to tell someone to meet him there since Rachel arrived to live with Jason. Rachel pushed herself off the couch and walked to the front door. She leaned forward and pressed her eye to the opening in the door to see who was on the other side. As her eye became adjusted to the limited light in the hallway, she saw Naomi standing in front of her door with a huge smile on her face. Rachel smiled to herself, without a second thought unlocked the two deadbolts, and opened the door to let Naomi enter the apartment. Thankfully, she had not put the Fox Lock into place; because, she was all thumbs when it came to removing it from its place on the interior side of the door to allow it to be opened.

“Hi, Naomi. What brings you here at this time of the day? I wasn’t expecting anyone especially you; but, I sure am glad you decided to come visit,” Rachel stated with a growing gleam in her eyes and smile on her face.

“Hi, sweetness. I’m not alone and after our conversation the other day I thought my friend Morris would be someone you’d like to meet,” said Naomi. She entered the apartment and Rachel saw standing against the opposite wall was the handsomest black stud she’s ever laid her eyes on. Naomi continued, “Don’t be shy Morris. Rachel doesn’t bite. Come on in and introduce yourself.”

Morris Reginald Jameson entered the apartment and walked directly to the center of the living room, turned around, and faced the two women. Rachel’s mouth hung open in a state of total awe. Standing in front of her was one major league stud. Morris stood seven feet one inch tall. His shoulders were broad and formed the perfect inverted triangle with his waist. The shirt he wore was unbuttoned to his belly button. His pectoral and abdominal muscles were defined like the cut edges of a diamond. The bulge in his pants was prominent and for all intent and purpose, the manhood he was packing looked to be eleven inches flaccid. His facial features we not predominantly black; but, the semi-broad nose and slightly large lips enhanced his looks enough that one could call him the _‘Black David’_.

“My, God!!! I’m dumbstruck!!! Naomi where in the world did you find this specimen?” breathed Rachel as she continued to stare at the giant man that stood in the middle of her living room.

Naomi turned Rachel to face her, leaned in, and pressed her lips to Rachel’s in a kiss of love, not friendship; but, deep love. She pulled Rachel’s small body into hers, pressed her back, and gently forced her tongue into Rachel’s mouth. Rachel responded by pressing her mons against Naomi’s and running her hands over her back and beautiful ass cheeks. Naomi broke the kiss, placed he head next to Rachel’s so her mouth was next to her ear, and whispered, “I bring him to you as a token of my love for you. You don’t need that nigger asshole Jonas and is friends. I told him this morning that I no longer wanted anything to do with him. Let that slut Lacey be his number one whore. You’re too good for that scumbag. I want you to be my lover. If you accept my offer, want to be my lover forever, enjoy the life and sex we will have together, go over to Morris, unzip his pants, reach in, and free his manhood. Do nothing else; but, hold him in your hand. Understand?” Naomi placed a warm wet kiss on her ear and stepped back to see what this beautiful nineteen-year-old piece of Jewish ass would do.

Rachel did not utter a word. She looked deep into Naomi’s eyes and saw nothing; but, desire and love. Rachel began to realize that Naomi had been playing a submissive role with her when she was actually a dominant who was starting to show her true colors. She leaned forward, placed a small kiss on Naomi’s cheek, and walked over to where Morris stood. As she stood in front of the giant, she saw that the top of her head came to just below his pectoral muscles. Rachel reached out and placed her right hand behind the small piece of material that covered the zipper of his pants. She found the metal piece that would allow her to lower the zipper. Rachel could feel a wetness begin to form in her pussy and the heat of the moment was starting to do its job on her sexuality. She looked up to see Morris smiling as she began to lower the zipper. When she had it all the way down, she reached in to find he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Rachel placed her hand around the shaft of his cock near his balls and gently pulled his black manhood from its hiding place. She looked down and saw this black, thick, veined, and the most elegant of the black cocks she’s ever seen resting in her hand.

Morris spoke for the first time, “You like what you see?” He did not speak like a typical ghetto nigger. His voice was not a deep baritone; but, was clear enough to see he was an educated man. By his voice and use of language, Rachel surmised he was a man who held at least a graduate degree and most probably a Doctorate in his chosen field.

“Oh… God, yes… How couldn’t you not like what I have resting in the palm of my hand?”

“It gets to be a conservative twelve inches when erect. I think its girth is somewhere around five to six inches,” stated Morris very matter-of-factly. “Miss Naomi is my primary lover and I have been with her for over three years. I met her in Paris during Fashion Week while I was there buying several small antique wholesalers. According to her, you are one hot young lady and I’m to consider you equal to her when it comes to my sexual satisfaction. I know that if I am satisfied, you will be also. I’m not an egotistical individual when it comes to the sex and the use of the God given sexual machine you hold in your hand; but, I’ll tell you that if I’m satisfied you will be also. I guarantee you’ll be begging me for more of what you’re holding. Acceptance means you will not have sex with anyone; but, me. Naomi will fulfill your lesbian desires. You will listen to her and naturally, I am the Master and the sole provider of all you need sexually. If I give you permission, you may have sex with only those individuals of which I approve. Is this arrangement acceptable to you?”

Rachel looked towards Naomi and said with a hint of fear in her voice, “What about Jason?”

Morris reached out, took Rachel by her head, and forced her to look at him. “I may be a gentleman; but, I am still your Master. Any questions you have you direct to me. Naomi has no decisions to make or answers to any of your questions. Is that understood?” He held her head with a firm hand; but, at the same time, he was gentle. His eyes were not a blaze with anger; but, soft and caring. Not what Rachel expected in a Black Master considering the way Mr. Jonas had treated her.

“Yes, Master Morris, I understand. I have a white boyfriend. His name is Jason MacDonald. He is from Kansas and a student at the University. Um… Well… Well, actually I’ve been training him to be my sissy. In essence, I have cuckolded him. I believe with all my heart he loves me unconditionally and will accept whatever I ask of him. I think, no I believe he is going to be a very, very rich man because of his intellectual abilities and his uncompromising passion for success. With that being said, he knows he cannot satisfy me with the equipment that is nowhere near as big or as beautiful as the one that rests in my hand. Jason knows how to satisfy me with what has turned out to be a very large and magnificent tongue. It does not matter what has been left in my pussy, he will make love to it until I tell him to stop; because, I cannot take any more orgasms. It is of no consequence to him who I fuck just as long as I bring him my pussy to clean and give him something to kiss and make love to. How will he fit into this relationship?”

“He fits in the way you want him to. I have no problem with you having a sissy for a husband. Remember, I know the clientele that buys the clothing Naomi sells. Jason will know who the boss is and under no circumstances will he make any decisions about our and your relationship with him. Although I am not partial to bisexual sex, I will accept his being around me and maybe if either of you ladies are not available, I may use his talents for my pleasure.” With that, Morris released the hold on Rachel’s head.

Rachel looked up at Morris and then back down to the tube of man cock that rested in her hand. She turned to look at Naomi and noticed she had moved. She turned her head from side-to-side looking around the living room for her; but, she had disappeared into thin air like Keyser Soze in _‘The Usual Suspects’_. Rachel looked back up and without hinting what was going to happen next, she bent down and kissed the broad head of Morris’ cock.

“Master Morris, I am deeply indebted to my friend and lover Naomi for introducing me to you. She knows that I prefer to be sexed by strong, handsome, and well-endowed black men. That I love to feel the sperm of my black lover drip from my well used pussy or ass. My mouth, lips, and tongue love the creamy, salty taste of superior black sperm. In the short period of time I have had your well-defined love muscle in my hand, I realized that Naomi is giving me something that can never be replaced. He should be honored and adored. Therefore, I pledge my mouth, pussy, and anus to you to use as you wish. I offer my body to any of your friends that you deem worthy of using my orifices for their pleasure. I accept your offer of servitude to your magnificent black being. I am honored to be your second chosen white slut. I know Jason will be very happy.” Rachel stood holding what she knew would be a very pleasurable twelve inches cock that would be accepted wherever Master Morris wanted to put it.

Morris smiled as he put his right hand on Rachel’s shoulder, she took it as a signal to get on her knees, and begin to pleasure what she was holding in her hand. Just as she got in position to take the object of her desire in her mouth the front door opened.

Jason stood in the doorway not believing what he seeing. Rachel on her knees in front of the one of the tallest black man he’s ever seen. Considering he wasn’t dressed or acting like the cuckold sissy his girlfriend wanted him to be, the man whose cock was hanging out of his pants wasn’t to happy with his entrance right as Rachel was about to start sucking his cock.

Morris removed his hand from Rachel’s shoulder and took one step backwards from where she was kneeling. He looked at Jason, motioned to him to enter the room, and come to where Rachel was kneeling. He made no effort to put his cock back in his pants. It just hung down in front of him ending just past the midpoint of his thigh.

Jason walked forward to where Rachel was on her knees and looked down at her and then at the huge black man standing in front of him. Rachel started to get up; but, Morris ended that attempt by saying without a hint of anger in his voice, “Stay where you are. You should not be concerned with the person that just entered your apartment. I will handle this unfortunate and inopportune interruption. Excuse me, young man; but, who the fuck are you?”

Jason was in no mood for any bullshit. He had passed his test at the dojo and the one person he wanted to be there wasn’t. Rachel hadn’t taken his hint and decided that the black cock that had been hanging in front of her face was more important than the man who truly loved her. Jason was torn apart and wanted to strike out at Rachel and this new black lover. He answered, “Who the fuck am I? That’s what you want to know? Well, I’ll tell you. I’m the fucker that just became the first Westerner to rise to the highest level of the ten most difficult marshal arts of the Ancient Chinese Form. I just kicked the asses of ten men at once in less than two minutes. Standing there with your cock hanging out of your pants, unprepared for what real hell I could to do you, you ask me who the fuck I am. My answer and question to you is, who the fuck are you?”

“I can and will answer without any animosity or hesitation. But first, let me tell you what I know about you. You, Jason, are the sissy faggot that Naomi and Rachel told me about. I know you are in love with the white slut named Rachel that kneels on the floor before me. I know your sexual equipment is rather miniscule and your balls produce such a small amount of sperm you couldn’t impregnate a flea. I believe the girls call it a _‘penisette’_ instead of a cock; because, it does not even show even when it is erect. I know you pleasure Rachel with your tongue before and after she’s been fucked. I know you wear women’s clothes, panties, and stockings. I know that you offered your pussy ass to a black Master to solidify your relationship with Rachel without really understanding what she wanted from you and when. I know Rachel wants to marry you...”

Jason interrupted his monologue, “WHAT? You know she wants to marry me!”

“I’ll let the interruption pass, Jason MacDonald; but, I know you’ll never and I mean NEVER interrupt me again. Yes, she wants to marry you; but, she has committed herself to me and my other white lover, Naomi. She knows that a black man’s cock is superior to your useless small white _‘penisette’_. I am not opposed to her marrying you; but, you have to accept the fact that I will be sleeping with her in your conjugal bed. It will be my seed that impregnates her and brings forth the children you will care for and raise as your own. It will be my seed you suck from her pussy. It will be my seed you suck from he asshole. It will be my seed you will taste in her mouth.” Morris paused to see Jason’s reaction and by doing so gave him the opportunity to respond.

“I have been around her for more than six months. I have done things that no man in his right mind would do for a woman. Especially a woman that prefers to be a slut; but, my love blinds me to her whoring. I love her dearly and will do anything to solidify and maintain our relationship. Even if that entails me being submissive to her, her black lover, and allowing her to bear another man’s child. But, you must understand that I have the ability to wrap that huge black cock around your neck and choke you do death with it. Sure, you may get in some shots; but, as God is my witness, I have the ability and power to harm you without you ever realizing what is happening to you. I do what I do; because, I love Rachel Cohen with all my heart, my soul, my being, and I will do whatever she asks of me.”

“Good. By your intelligent well thought out answer, I will assume you are happy for Rachel and will go sit down on the couch while she shows me how much she wants to pleasure my love muscle.”

“Yes, sir,” replied Jason. He walked around the standing giant and took a seat on the couch.

Morris moved forward to where Rachel was kneeling, reached down, picked her up, and moved her 90 degrees so they were face-to-face perpendicular to where Jason sat. He took his cock in his hand and smeared it across Rachel’s face. She closed her eyes and felt the soft skin of the head of his cock slide across her cheeks, chin, lips, and nose. Its musky smell caused a flood of pussy juice to drip down the insides of her thighs. Jason watched as Morris began to swipe his cock across Rachel’s lips and saw her respond by opening them to use her tongue also. Rachel reached for Morris’s cock and he let her take it into her hand. Rachel used her thumb and index finger to form a ring around the shaft just below the head and began to stroke it. Her fingers really did not completely enclose the girth of Morris’ cock; but, she had a soft circular motion to her stroking that began to do what was intended.

She saw and felt the cock begin to grow as she massaged its length and girth. She looked up and saw Morris looking down at her smiling with a gleam in his eye that spoke to Rachel. It said to her that he liked the hand job she was giving him. She looked back down to his cock and turned to see what Jason was doing. She could see he was gently rubbing his crotch and making no effort to hide what he was doing. Rachel smiled at him, licked her lips, turned back to the cock that was now hard, and gently placed her lips around the tip being sure not to fully take the head into her mouth. She took her tongue, placed it in the slit of Morris’ cock, and worked it around until she had forced it open so the tip of her tongue could fuck his cock. Morris groaned with pleasure as he felt Rachel’s tongue slide around and in the tip of his cock.

“My, my… What a wonderful mouth and tongue you have. Now, let’s see how much of this educated nigger cock you can accept.” Morris took his right hand placed it on the back of Rachel’s head and pushed her head into his body. Rachel responded by opening her mouth and pressing her tongue to the base of her mouth. She moved her body ever so slightly to change the position of her throat so she would be able to accept Morris’ length without gagging. He used his hand to signal Rachel to start using her mouth to masturbate his cock. She opened her throat and allowed Morris to push his cock deep into her oral cavity. He realized she hadn’t gagged when his cock slipped past the gag point at the back of her throat. She could take it all; so, he placed both hands on her head and began to thrust his lower body back-and-forth thus fucking her mouth.

Jason saw Rachel accept the large black cock and audibly moaned. His cock was confined in his pants and he needed to release it so he could relieve the building pressure. Without asking, he opened his belt, unzipped his zipper, and pulled his pants and underpants down around his ankles. His hand reached for his _‘penisette’_ and began to openly masturbate as he watched the love of his life suck what was going to be her long-term black lover and Master. Morris turned and saw that Jason had pulled his pants down and was playing with the smallest penis he had ever seen. He removed his hands from Rachel’s head, stopped thrusting while leaving his cock in Rachel’s mouth, and turned his head to face Jason.

“Jason, may I ask what you are doing?”

“Excuse me Sir; but, I was so turned on by seeing Rachel making oral love to your superior black cock that I had to free myself so I could be comfortable. The pressure was getting to be too much for me to take,” Jason replied as he moved his hands away from his now shrinking _‘penisette’_.

“Jason, I am very surprised that you took it upon yourself to do something that I had not asked you to do. You are not here to pleasure yourself; especially, while I am receiving my first blowjob from your future wife and my future hot wife slut. I am disappointed, very disappointed. Now, pull up your pants, go into Rachel’s room, and assume the roll you are being trained to do. I expect to see you in an outfit that will make me want to keep you around. Now, get up and go.” Morris turned back to Rachel and continued, “Rachel, stand up and go to the couch. I think it is time for you feel me between your legs.”

Rachel did as she was told. She stood up, glared at Jason, and walked over to the couch. Jason was doing as Morris instructed. He already has his pants up and was walking head down to Rachel’s room to get dressed as Morris requested. Rachel stood in front of the couch and began to remove her clothes. Her back was still towards Morris as she removed the shirt, pants, and panties she was wearing. Before she could turn around to face him, she felt his hands cup her pert breasts and his cock slide between her thighs. She looked down and stifled a laugh; because, it looked like she had a black cock instead of a sweet pussy between her legs. Morris bent down, placed a soft kiss on her neck, and whispered, “I know how much you love Jason; but, my needs need to be met. Naomi said that you are a wonderful lover and it was confirmed as I felt your lips and tongue caress my cock to a state of erection. Now, I shall take you.”

Rachel expected Morris slip his cock from between her pussy juice soaked legs bend her over or turn her around to gain access to her hot and very wet pussy; but, that is not what happened. She felt him rub the tip of his cock between the cheeks of her well-defined ass spreading the saliva left there from her sucking and the pussy juice that ended up coating his cock onto her asshole. Then she felt the pressure of his cock head as he began to ease his twelve inches into her backdoor. Morris reached down from her breasts and placed his hands on the protruding bones of her hips. He pulled back and when he did so he lifted, which forced Rachel to bend over thus opening her backside to his assault. Morris looked down to see the head of his manhood begin to disappear inside Rachel’s anus. He did not push the way others had to gain entrance to her backdoor. He was gentle and she pushed out like she was going to defecate to open her hole to allow an easier access for his manhood.

“Yes, my sweet Black Master. Fuck my ass. Fill my bowel with your magnificent black manhood. Fuck me… God, push it in…” she said just as the head of his cock slipped past her anal sphincter to enter her bowel. Morris stopped for a moment to allow Rachel’s body to acclimate itself to the size of the black cock that was entering her body. When he felt her sphincter relax, he pressed his twelve inches deep into her.

“Oh, Oh, damn… Slide it deep, push it hard when it is in the deepest it can go, and then push some more. God, fuck my ass!!! Do it, I want to fell you use my ass for your pleasure!!! Fuck me, Morris!!! Make me yours!!!” screamed Rachel as she felt Morris begin to stroke his cock in and out of her asshole. Morris grunted as he held her hips high enough to allow him to fuck her without pushing her down on the couch. He pulled is cock out of her ass completely and saw how open it had become.

“Rachel, you are one hot white bitch. I love the feel of your asshole around my cock. I love the look of your ass as it accepts my black cock and how it remains open when I pull it out. You have a beautiful ass and I know when I desire any of your holes you will accommodate my wishes. But, now I want to use your ass for my pleasure and when I’m ready to cum I will pull out of your hole, turn you around, and mark you with my scum.”

“Yes, my Black Master!!! Mark me with your cum!!! Mark me so everyone knows I belong to you!!” Rachel allowed him to continue the assault on her lower bowel with his large cock. She could feel him pull out to the point where just the head of his cock was embedded in her backside. The thrust forward filled her with his cock and waves of internal pleasure. He could feel his balls slapping into her cunt making her hotter and wetter. Morris really knew how to use his manhood to pleasure a woman. He would feel her ass against him when he was deep into her and this would be the signal for him to slightly rotate his hips causing his pole to move side-to-side in her bowel. Rachel screamed with pleasure every time he did this to her. The most amazing thing was he was not rubbing her clit to accentuate her sexual feelings; but, was using just his cock and his body motion to make her hotter than the sun on a summer’s day. She could feel the head of his cock begin to expand and she knew it was going to be time for her to fall to her knees below his manhood so he could mark her with his cum.

Morris felt the same thing and he knew he was one or two thrusts away from cumming. “Now, bitch!!!!” He pulled his cock from her ass. Rachel turned, fell to her knees, and looked up at the erect twelve inches that was seconds away from spraying her face with its liquid gold. She watched as Morris stroked his cock licking her lips in anticipation of the cum bath that was about to happen. She heard him groan, press his hips forward, lay his cock on the bridge of her nose as the first rope of cum splashed across her face. Morris shot three more huge ropes of cum covering Rachel’s cheeks, her left eye, and chin. Rachel felt the hot cum on her face and made no attempt to remove it. She felt honored to be covered in Morris’ cum and to be marked by it; so, everyone would know she belonged to him.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Jason had returned to the living room just as Morris ejaculated on Rachel’s face. He was wearing a pair of pink lace panties, pink thigh high stockings, and a pair of pink leather high-heeled boots. He had taken the time to comb his hair and apply a small amount of makeup. Rachel saw him standing there and motioned to Morris to turn around. Morris did so and was amazed at how much Jason looked like a flat chested girl of about seventeen. There was no obvious appearance of a cock behind the panties.

“Come and stand next to me Jason.” Jason sashayed over to where Morris stood and looked down at Rachel’s cum covered face. “Do you have another name?” asked Morris.

“Yes, sir. I’m also known as Jeanette when I am dressed for my Mistresses’ and Master’s pleasure.”

“Do you like what you see?”

“Yes, sir. I know Mistress Rachel is happy; because, she is covered with your cum. She covets the cum of a strong Black Master. I know one day she’ll want the cum of a superior black man to find an egg and create a child she will love and adore. By my commitment to her, I will care for the child like it is my own.”

“You were hot watching the love of your life suck my cock. What do you think would be appropriate for you to do at this time, Jeanette?” Morris looked down at Rachel and winked. He was having fun with Jeanette and could see Rachel was enjoying it as well.

“I don’t think the decision is mine. I am here to serve my Master. At his request, I stopped pleasuring myself, returned to Rachel’s room, and got dressed in the present outfit. I was wrong to pleasure myself while my future wife was performing for her Master. If you want an answer, I will give you one,” replied Jeanette.

“Answer my question, sissy.”

“I believe I should be on my knees licking off of Rachel’s face the prolific amount of cum her Master deposited there. Upon completing that task, I would offer my mouth and tongue to clean whatever cum residue should happen to be coating my Master’s superior cock. It is an honor to accept the marking of my future wife by you and I would accept the same marking for myself.” Jeanette stood next to Morris waiting for his next question. He could see the cum starting to run down Rachel’s face and hang from her chin. Jeanette thought to herself how beautiful Rachel looked covered in the ejaculate of the Black Master that was going to use her for what hopefully would be the rest of her life.

Morris smiled took his right hand and placed it between the cheeks of Jeanette’s pussy ass. He took his middle finger and gently began to massage Jeanette’s pussy ass. Rachel looked up and saw the look of fear and pleasure that crossed Jeanette’s face. She also saw how she responded to his finger. Then Rachel saw the telltale sign that Morris had inserted his finger into her pussy.

“Please, Master. Tell me what you want. I can feel your finger in me and I want you to command me,” sighed Jeanette.

“When I remove my finger you will bend over and use your tongue to clean your future slut wife’s face. You will show me how much you love her by doing it.”

Jeanette felt Morris remove the finger that had entered her pussy ass. She bent over and placed a open mouthed kiss on Rachel’s mouth. This motion was enough for her to suck in a large amount of the cum that hung from Rachel’s chin and lips. Jeanette had not tasted another man’s cum in several weeks and the taste of Morris’ cum sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. She moved her face so she could lick up the cum that covered Rachel’s left eye and forehead. With each lick she proved to her Master how much she loved Rachel and how far she would go to keep her and her Master happy. It took about seven minutes for Jeanette to remove all traces of Morris’ cum from Rachel’s face. When she stood up Rachel could see a prominent stain on the front of the panties she was wearing.

“Turn around and show Master Morris how you’ve soiled your panties.” Jeanette did not hesitate. She turned around to face Master Morris blushing as she stood in front of him. Her panties were soaked from the orgasm she had due of the pleasure she got from cleaning his cum from his Mistress’ face.

Master Morris looked down at the panties and smiled. He did not laugh aloud, nor did he make disparaging remarks about what had happened. He snapped his fingers and pointed to his now hardening cock. “You know I’m not really partial to having sissy faggots suck my cock; but, I must admit Jeanette you make one beautiful girl. I am getting hard again and I know that I am going to want to orgasm again. The question is whether I use your mouth or Rachel’s pussy.”

Out of nowhere, another voice was heard. “Master Morris, Master Morris!!! It’s my turn. I want to feel you fuck me. I know that the second orgasm will take longer than the first and I want to feel that cock sliding in and out of my slut cunt for as long as you can hold out.” Naomi stood inside the front door wearing only a pair of high heels. Her legs were spread and one could see the shine of wet pussy juice on the insides of her thighs. Morris heeded Naomi’s request. He walked over to where she stood, picked her up by her underarms, pushed her back against the wall, forced his body between her legs, and unceremoniously shoved his hard cock up her cunt. Naomi groaned as she felt the lips of her pussy separate and the opening expand to accept his beautiful fuck machine. Morris began fucking Naomi moving like a piston in a Formula 1 engine. He trust in and out without thinking about how he was slamming Naomi’s back against the door.

“Fuck me, Morris!!! Show Rachel and Jeanette how much you love to fuck me. Show them how a strong black man uses his white slut. Show them how a strong black man knows how to use his fuck stick to shoot enormous amounts of black scum into a lily white cunt.” Naomi was screaming as she felt his cock sliding in and out of what was now her stretched out wet pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her pelvis into his so his cock would press into her as deep as possible. She knew that Morris would not stop until he felt his balls rise into his body, his cock expand even more as it got harder, and feel the cum leave the shaft of his cock to enter her body. When this happened he would press into her shooting his cum deep inside her until he collapsed due to the weakness he felt from fucking Naomi so hard.

Morris continued fucking Naomi for at least twenty minutes before he trust hard against her and deposited another large load into her well fucked cunt. “Jeanette, come over here. Now!!!”

Jeanette complied.

“Get on your knees and place your mouth below our bodies. Get between our legs.” Jeanette did as she was told. She could see Naomi’s cunt filled with Morris’ softening cock and a good amount of his cum beginning to seep out from around the opening. “Rachel come over here please.”

Rachel stood and walked over to where the three of them were by the front door. “Yes, my Black Master.”

“I am going to ask you to do something this one time. I promise you that I will never ask you to do it again. If you decide to do it again, it will be of your own volition.”

“Yes my Black Master. What do you want of me?” replied Rachel.

“You say you love Jason or as he is presently known Jeanette. Prove to me that underneath your need to have a sissy at your command, you’ll be willing to suck his _‘penisette’_ at my command. Get on you knees between her legs, free her _‘penisette’_ from the panties she is wearing, and as she cleans Naomi’s cum filled cunt suck her until she cums.”

“Yes, Master,” replied Rachel. She did not sound mad at the request. Jeanette was astounded that she did not have a shit fit at Master Morris’ request. Rachel got down on the floor, pushed Jeanette’s legs apart, and freed her _‘penisette’_ from behind the pink panties. She lowered her head, took Jeanette’s _‘penisette’_ into her mouth, and began to suck. In the back of her mind, Rachel knew that Jeanette could not hold out very long and the amount of cum that would be ejaculated into her mouth would be miniscule. The fact that Rachel has taken her cock into her mouth was the cue for Jeanette to raise her head and begin to lick the cum that was hanging from the sides of Naomi’s cunt and Master Morris’ balls. It didn’t take long for Jeanette to rise to the occasion and dribble a small amount of cum into Rachel’s mouth. Rachel did not swallow the cum; but, held it in her mouth hoping Master Morris would allow her to drip it into Jeanette’s mouth.

Jeanette continued to use her tongue to clean Naomi’s well-fucked cunt. Master Morris having shrunk to a flaccid state slipped out of her cunt. Jason took the time to take the head of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it removing as much of the combined liquid as he could. Master Morris moved away to watch his sluts and their sissy perform the work of clean up. He was pleased that Naomi introduced him to Rachel; because, the two of them would keep him very happy. He knew Jeanette would perform as asked and accepted her role in the relationship. Master Morris was content and now he had two sluts, two apartments, and one faggot sissy at his disposal. Life couldn’t get any better.

By the look of things Naomi, Rachel, and Jeanette were just as happy to have Morris as their lover. Naomi has the pleasure of Jeanette’s tongue up her cunt for the first time. Rachel could see by the look on Naomi’s face that she was cumming and wondering how a man could end up with a tongue that was so much larger than the cock that hung between his legs. “I don’t know how you found out he had the tongue from heaven, Rachel; but, I’m so amazed that he could wiggle it in my cunt so far and get me off the way he; no, she did,” Naomi sighed after depositing a rather large flow of feminine juices in Jeanette’s mouth.

When Jeanette finished her cleaning of Naomi, she lay there and allowed Rachel to drip the miniscule amount of cum from her mouth into hers. Naomi gently placed her hand on the back of Rachel’s head, pushed down, and said. “Kiss her now and show her that she is important to you. Let her know that you will take care of her for allowing you to have the black lover you do now and with his consent others in the future.” That’s a good girl. From now on both of you are subservient to Morris and me.”

Rachel broke the kiss, looked up at Naomi, and mouthed, “I love you, Mistress.”

Jeanette laid there, tears coming to her eyes as she realized that her life was safe and her love would know no bounds for the Master and Mistresses that would control his life.


End file.
